At First Sight
by Trunksgurl
Summary: Can a blind woman find true love with a man she has never seen before? Could Bulma have been right when she believed Vegeta was too good to be true? CORRECT CHAPTER UP! ON HIATUS!
1. At First Sight

Here I go with another fic. Well this one is not based on the movie 'At first Sight' one, because I haven't seen that movie, and two I want to make it with my own ideas. I'm just using the title hope you guys like it! This chapter is a bit short but it explains why and how, so I'll let you guys check it out.  
  
Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama, FUNimation, Toei and the others I don't even know of.  
At first sight  
  
"Hey Prince," the young blue haired girl said as she lovingly hugged the large white horse standing beside her. The beautiful horse nickered and rubbed her face. "I've missed you so much, but poppa wanted me to finish school early, it was his last wish, that way I'll be able to take over his company." She said with a sad smile. Her long blue hair had been tied into a low ponytail and she was wearing and outfit and a hat that were made specially for riding. Her bright blue eyes were a little red from crying but being with her horse made her happy. The farms on the outside of Capital City were beautiful and most of them were property of her late father.  
  
There were a total of three stables full of horses and a separate barn for cattle and a couple of hen huts. The care giver there lived in a small house near the barn and he took care of tending the animals and the horses.  
  
She smiled and mounted the saddle on the horse, "I just came to see you for a couple of hours and then I have to go. So let's just have a good time," she then took off at top speed and smiled as the air rushed to meet her face. Her love for horses had started as soon as she could walk and her father had obliged by getting her special classes on horse back riding and she had been a pro since she was five years of age.  
  
'Poppa,' she thought sadly. Her father was on the way to being the richest man in the country, but he had been in a car accident on a rainy day and he had died a few minutes after his last words to her. Her mother had died right after she was born and she had no other relatives alive. She was left under the car of some foster parents who were in the process of adopting her and she would come to take legal possession of her property until she was at least 16. She was ten so she had at least 6 more years to go and thankfully her foster parents were kind people, they had an older son about two years older than her, but he spent most of his time in school.  
  
"Be careful Bulma!" She heard the care giver, Son Gohan, shout. She nodded without turning and kept the break-neck speed of the gallop.  
  
Then all of a sudden a large booming sound startled the horse and she lost control.  
  
"Prince, whoah!" She pulled on the reins, but he didn't stop. The horse ran wildly and she could control him less and less by every passing second.  
  
She tried getting him to stop but when he did he stopped completely with such force that Bulma lurched forward off of him and she was sent flying through the air and her skull hit a tree and she knew no more.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Bulma? Sweetheart are you ok?" she heard the voice distantly from her unconsciousness. She moaned softly and turned her head, she tried to open her eyes but if felt difficult enough to just move.  
  
"Grandpa Gohan?" She croaked.  
  
"I'm here honey, how do you feel?" The old man's soft voice sounded very worried. Were her parents there?  
  
"Mom, pop?"  
  
"We're here baby, we've been here since you were brought to the hospital, Gohan called us and told us you had been in an accident. Sweety I always told you that horses were very dangerous, I'm just glad that you're ok," her foster mother's voice said softly.  
  
"Mom, why can't I open my eyes? I have been trying to look at you guys since I woke up but I can't," Bulma said as she touched her face to feel if there was anything stopping her from seeing. There was only a bandage around her forehead but nothing over her eyes.  
  
She sat up slowly, feeling her neck ache even with the neck brace she felt around it. "What's wrong with me? Why can't I see?" She wailed.  
  
Had she been able to see she would have noticed her foster mother was crying and Gohan was near tears also. They all exchanged a look and Gohan made a sign that he would tell her.  
  
He walked over to the bed and sat next to her. "Princess?" She nodded towards him as he took her small hands in his. "I want you to be strong because..... because what I need to tell you is something that will require you to take as calmly as you can," he said in that gentle but strong voice.  
  
"I-I don't know grandpa, so many things have already happened to me already, but I promise I'll try to be strong," she said as her voice cracked a bit.  
  
The old man cleaned away the tears that had trailed down her face and sighed heavily. "When the horse stopped, you were thrown off. Your head hit the tree very hard and it caused you to lose consciousness. Your skull was fractured and that...... that caused you to lose your eyesight."  
  
The young girl released a sob and fell into his comforting fatherly arms. "I-I'm blind?"  
  
"I'm very sorry Bulma-chan," he stroked her blue hair softly while she sobbed in his arms. "Be strong, you will get through this with the help of us all..........."  
  
~~*~~  
  
"I've been strong for nearly 12 years Chi, I just lost all hope that I would be able to see again about five years after," Bulma said as she felt Chichi fixing her hair.  
  
"You shouldn't give up hope Bulma, you will see that one of these days you WILL be able to see," the woman said softly.  
  
"I don't know what I would do without a friend like you Chichi," she said.  
  
"Well I have to admit that at first I didn't want to get too involved emotionally with you as a friend, but I guess we grew on each other after a few weeks, you are my best friend now and I care for you. That is why I am telling you not to give up hope, like a sister would say to another!"  
  
"It's a shame I can't see you Chi. Anyway I don't want to get all mushy before we go, and I have the distinct feeling that we're gonna be late for my appointment," Bulma laughed.  
  
Chichi checked her over and smiled. "Its a good thing you don't have to worry about getting yourself all beautiful, beauty is your friend, you have the loveliest blue hair and eyes, I have no doubt that you'll meet your dream man soon." Chichi fixed Bulma's bangs back from her face and ran a fork through her short layered blue hair and nodded.  
  
"What man is going to want a blind girl?"  
  
"Let's not get into this again, AND let's not forget Gohan's grandson. He wanted you the way you were," Chichi said seriously.  
  
"But he had to go to an out of state college and get a good career, he promised grandpa Gohan. But I think that I'm over him. Let's go Chi, we're already late," she mumbled. Chichi helped her up and they made their way out to the car.  
  
~*~  
  
"Bulma, I beg to at least think it over, there are many possibilities that....." her doctor was trying to convince her to get an eye surgery but she was by far the most stubborn woman he had ever met.  
  
"No. I don't even want to spark hope in me, I gave it up years ago. Not even all my father's inheritance money will give me back my eyesight. What if it doesn't work? It'll be like another blow to my sanity. I'll just crumble up and die, I'm fine the way I am, besides I am out of public view and I don't need anything new getting them all riled up, and in my face again," she said stubbornly.  
  
"Bulma," he took her hands and squeezed them gently, "take it as a brother to a sister. It hurts to see you this way, and I want you to be happy. I want to see your beautiful blue eyes sparkle with sight. Promise me you will at least think about it," he said in a pleading voice.  
  
Bulma sighed and lowered her head, "Yamcha......"  
  
"Please? Do it for me," he said kissing her lips softly. Bulma jerked away with a shocked look on her face and touched her lips with her finger tips. She then sighed and nodded.  
  
"Fine, I'll think about it but that is no guarantee that I'll do it," she said flatly. He kissed her cheek and helped her up.  
  
"Thank you." He walked her to the door and to Chichi who was waiting for her outside. "Bulma......... how about we have dinner on Friday?" he said before loosing the small amount of courage he had gotten just by looking at her beautiful face.  
  
"Let me think about it," she said with a smile, "I'll call you later and give you my answer," she grabbed Chichi's arm and turned to leave.  
  
Yamcha smiled at her back and turned back into his office. He had become a doctor for her. After she had that accident and remained blind, he promised himself he would find a way to give her her eyesight back. But in the process he had found himself falling for her every day they spent together. She was such a beautiful woman with a fiery spirit that had captured his heart without her even realizing it.  
  
If he helped her recover her eyesight maybe he would be able to take a chance and confess his love for her, but convincing her to consider the surgery was hard enough. He'd have to try hard if he'd get her to accept the surgery. Only then would he confess his feelings.  
  
~*~  
  
"You should have seen his face when he asked you to dinner," Chichi said with a giggle. "I think he went through four shades of red!"  
  
"He kissed me Chi, it was just a peck on the lips but he did it. I'm very confused, I've only heard his voice since I was ten because he spent most of his time in school. Mom and Pop would tell me about him but I would have no idea of what he looks like now, legally he's my brother," Bulma said to her friend.  
  
Chichi smiled brightly and walked with her friend slowly through the central park. "I told you that someday you would find the man of your dreams. It was only a matter of time, besides, he's pretty cute."  
  
"Oh really? Then if I end up with him, remind me to find a guy for you," Bulma smiled and closed her coat tighter around her. It was the middle of November and things were starting to get cold.  
  
"How about we go get some coffee and then head to the mall, we need some new winter clothes and I have seen this sweater that looks absolutely divine," the raven haired woman said. Bulma nodded and grinned.  
  
"You up for a few hours of describing clothes for me? Then after that we can go rent movies and I'll listen, ne?"  
  
Chichi looked down sadly, thankful that her friend couldn't see the sadness for her reflected on her face. "Sure Bulma, then we should probably load up on junk food too."  
  
"That's a good idea," Bulma laughed and they were off.  
  
~~*~~  
  
After their coffee they went down to one of the huge stores in the mall.  
  
"Wow, there are so many nice looking suits. By the way we just walked into the men's department," Chichi whispered. She looked up and saw a very nicely built man getting measured for a suit.  
  
Bulma nodded and folded up her cane. "Any cute guys around?"  
  
"Yeah, there's one that is getting measured right now, he has the nicest bod I've ever seen," Chichi snickered. "He looks about our height with troll like hair, and a NICE body," Chichi stood there staring and from anyone who didn't know the other woman was blind it would seem that she was staring too.  
  
The man turned to them and Chichi looked away quickly. "Bulma turn your head he's looking this way, feel around and act as if you're looking at the clothes," Chichi muttered through her teeth.  
  
Bulma did as told and acted as if she was looking at the clothes. She then felt Chichi grab her arm. "Come on B, he's looking another way, let's go," with that they made their getaway.  
  
They made it to the women's department and started to laugh. "We got caught gawking, and by a really cute guy," Chichi said between laughs.  
  
Bulma smiled and put her hands on her hips. "Chichi I want some new clothing today," she tapped her foot. Chichi laughed and they were off to get new clothes.  
  
After they had bought bags and bags of clothing and stuffed them into capsules they sat outside of the store on the mall benches. "Bulma give me a minute while I go buy these CD's I want, I know you're tired so stay here, I'll be back in a few." Bulma nodded and sat back to wait patiently.  
  
About a half-hour later Bulma got up and stretched, she turned to walk it off a bit and slammed into someone. She fell right on her bottom with a yelp. By instinct her head moved up so to hear if anyone was still there.  
  
"Idiot woman, don't you watch where you are going?" A deep voice snapped harshly.  
  
"Me an idiot?" She asked indignantly.  
  
"What the hell is your problem are you b-...."  
  
"Blind?" She cut in with a harsh laugh. "Its a matter of fact that I am you asshole, that's why I'm still on the damned floor."  
  
He looked shocked for a moment but shook it off. He bent over and hauled her up effortlessly. "My apologies I had no idea you-........." He trailed off.  
  
"Just say it, that I'm blind," she snapped.  
  
"You and your friend were the ones who looked like you were gawking at me while I was measured, weren't you?" his voice sounded amused.  
  
Against herself Bulma blushed and nodded. "Now that's where you are wrong. Want to know why? Because I can't gawk," she said as she crossed her arms across her chest.  
  
"That is true," he muttered. There was a silence there that to a point Bulma thought he had left her there alone.  
  
"Are you still here or am I talking to myself?" she said with a hint of humor.  
  
"Oh I'm still here, I was just thinking," he said.  
  
"About what?" She asked curiously.  
  
He took another silent moment and looked her up and down. For a woman with no sight, she was quite a sight. She had short blue hair that had been curled upward by the layers and pale skin with the bluest eyes he had ever seen. But it was a shame that her eyes didn't have the sparkle of vision in them. Aside from that she was very nicely shaped. "Are you here alone?"  
  
"Why?" She asked not knowing where he was getting at.  
  
"Hey Bulma, I just go the-......" She heard Chichi's voice trail off as she neared her and the man with the sexy voice. "Um, hey who's this?" She asked her blue-haired friend.  
  
"This is the guy that knocked me on my butt a few seconds ago," Bulma answered with a laugh. Chichi smiled at the guy and her eyes widened as she recognized him as the guy in the men's department. He was a gorgeous guy up close, and he seemed to be looking at Bulma a lot.  
  
"Really?" Chichi asked. Her friend nodded and smiled.  
  
"Can I at least get your name?" Bulma asked as she turned to the direction where she had heard him clear his voice.  
  
"Vegeta Ouji, and my apologies again. I meant no disrespect," he said in that sexy male baritone.  
  
"That's ok, it was nice meeting you, but my friend and I have to go," She said as she made a grab for Chichi and found her arm. "Bye!"  
  
"I didn't get your name," he said.  
  
"That's because I didn't give it," Bulma called back.  
  
Vegeta watched as she walked away with the aid of her friend and jogged over to them. He told the black haired woman to keep quiet and handed her a business card. Then he mouthed, 'tell her to call me because I have her walking stick.'  
  
Chichi nodded with a grin and took the card. He walked away slowly and took the walking stick and left. Bulma had this happy look on her face and was really quiet the rest of the way home.  
  
~*~  
  
"Chi, have you seen my walking cane?" Bulma asked as she stood in the middle of a huge oak dance floor.  
  
"No, but I think I know who does," she said in a sing-song voice as she lead Bulma to the punching bag.  
  
Bulma's eyes narrowed as she began to punch expertly on the bag. "Who?"  
  
"That guy that knocked you on your ass," Chichi laughed. "He gave me his business card and he wants you to call him, says he has your walking stick."  
  
Bulma began to punch harder until she was breathing hard. "Somehow I have the feeling you knew of his intentions," she said in an accusing voice.  
  
"Yeah, but he seems really cute and you need a guy," Chichi said in a whiny voice.  
  
"First Yamcha and now this Vegeta guy, who I DON'T even know, I swear," Bulma grumbled to herself.  
  
"Why don't you just call him? Who knows, maybe he's the one destined to make you happy!" Chichi said excitedly.  
  
"Don't give me all that destiny crap. Now dial the number and hand me the phone," Bulma commanded. Chichi grinned and ran to get the number and phone.  
  
She returned a few minutes later and shoved the phone into her hand. Bulma pursed her lips and took it.  
  
"Hello? Is this Vegeta?" She asked.  
  
"Yes its me. I see your friend did as I told her to do," he said in amusement.  
  
"Yeah, she's obsessed with the idea of finding me a guy, she wont stop," Bulma said.  
  
"I have something that belongs to you, and the only way to get it back is by joining me for dinner tomorrow night," he said smoothly.  
  
"Didn't it cross your mind that I could just get a new one? Besides I don't know you or anything about you. How do I know you're not some homicidal maniac trying to kill me?" she asked with some humor in her voice.  
  
"If that were true, then I would tell you to go lock your windows and doors," he chuckled. "But I have no need for stalking you. I merely want to have dinner with a woman I threw to the ground accidentally, to show my apologies."  
  
Bulma smiled widely and thought it over. "Only one condition."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"That Chichi goes. She can sit in some other table, but I want her to be there," Bulma said slyly. Chichi uttered a choked sound and shook her head, but Bulma completely ignored her.  
  
"Fine. Tell her to look nice I know a man that I could set her up with," he replied.  
  
"Then its a date?" Bulma laughed.  
  
"It is, just tell me where you live."  
  
"Capsule Corp condo's, the buildings are located to the right of Capsule Corp, my apartment number is 7 and its on the first floor," Bulma said evenly.  
  
"Then I will pick you and your friend up at 7:30pm?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh and dress in evening attire woman."  
  
"My name is Bulma," she said with a small laugh.  
  
"Woman will do just fine. See you tomorrow," he hung up before she could utter another word. Bulma growled but then smiled.  
  
"What happened?" Chichi asked eagerly.  
  
"Chi, we have to go shopping for an evening dress!"  
  
"We?"  
  
"Yes, we both have dates for tomorrow!"  
  
Both women squealed and jumped around in excitement for the next evening to come.  
Did you guys like? Well just remember to let me know, ok? I'll try to get the next chapter out in a few days or as soon as possible.  
  
Byebye  
  
~!Joey!~ 


	2. Swept Off His Feet

Here's a new chapter! I have thought this fic over and I realized that through the chapters it'll get a little dramatic, but not as much as 'The Bet'. This chapter covers the date and it has a surprising end, so I wont keep you.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama, FUNimation, Toei and the others I don't even know of.  
  
~~*~~  
Swept Off His Feet  
"Wow, Bulma you look very pretty," Chichi said as she walked into Bulma's room. She was wearing a black dress that looked like a two piece. The shirt was sleeveless and it tied at her shoulders and the neck was loose, the back was completly open and it fell loosely to the small of her back. The skirt part was knee length and she wore black stockings and black knee-high boots. Chichi had curled her short blue hair and done her make-up and outlined her eyes to accentuate the cerulean color.  
  
"What are you wearing Chi?" Bulma asked as she felt around to sit on the bed.  
  
"I'm wearing a burgundy dress that has thin straps and goes down to bellow my knees, its really cute because when I twirl in it, it flares out," Chichi giggled happily. "Oh and my hair is down and curled at the tips!"  
  
Bulma nodded and motioned for Chichi to come sit next to her. "Chichi, I want you to do me a huge favor. When we get to the restaurant please keep an eye out for me, and watch that Vegeta guy closely. I can't trust him to well yet," Bulma said seriously.  
  
"Sure, but don't worry, he doesn't look like a crazy mad man. He's a very good looking guy and he looks like those important business men, yesterday he was wearing really fancy clothes, I wonder why he was shopping at the mall when you can clearly tell he can afford way better than that," Chichi said.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes and laughed. "Maybe he likes to go to the mall and pick up unsuspecting one-night-stands," Bulma put in.  
  
"You can sure use one Bulma, your getting a bit stuck up," Chichi snickered.  
  
"Yeah, look who's talking," Bulma laughed hard. Chichi's eyes narrowed but then the door bell rang. "That must be him, how do I look?" Bulma asked.  
  
"You look beautiful, so pretty I feel jealous," Chichi took her hands and led her to the door. "Here's your coat," she said handing Bulma a long navy blue overcoat. Bulma put it on and Chichi opened the door. The man exchanged a few words with Chichi and then spoke towards her.  
  
"Ready?" His deep voice rumbled in her ear, Bulma nearly jumped and nodded. "Alright let's go," he took her hand and led her outside. Vegeta looked at her and smirked, she was wearing a coat so he had no idea of what she was wearing underneath, but otherwise her face looked beautiful.  
  
"Where are we going?" Bulma asked as he carefully guided her into a car. He was driving a sleek black Lexus, but only Chichi was able to appreciate the nice car. She waved at Vegeta and he nodded his head in aknowledgement and opened the door for her to get in. He then walked to the driver side and got in.  
  
"See, where we are going is a surprise, you wait and then I will let you know," he said as he drove.  
  
"Good, because I can't see," Bulma joked. Vegeta grimaced and at his accidental pun and kept driving. "So who is the guy you set Chichi up with?"  
  
"He's my right hand man in business, he is going to meet us there. He was a bit reluctant at first but then I told him that your friend was pretty," he said and watched with a smirk as Chichi blushed. "She's blushing right now." He whispered to Bulma.  
  
"Whenever she is complimented on her looks by a man, she always reacts like that," Bulma laughed. "At least tell us what his name is!"  
  
"His name is Kakarot and he's going to meet us at the restaurant so sit tight for a few more minutes," he said. Bulma nodded and finally the car stopped.  
  
The valet guys opened the door but then Bulma heard Vegeta's voice tell her to watch her head and taking her hand. She stood from the car and felt him place her hand on his arm. Bulma marveled quietly as she gripped a strong and muscled bicep, wondering if the rest of his body was this well 'proportioned.'  
  
Then she laughed as a thought entered her mind. "What's so funny woman?" he asked.  
  
"You should feel very smug," she said as they began to walk.  
  
"May I ask why?" he sounded amused.  
  
"Because you have a beautiful woman clinging to your arm," she laughed softly.  
  
"Now who lied to you and told you you were beautiful?" he chuckled. Bulma smiled shyly and blushed a bit at her next question.  
  
"So you think I'm ugly?" She asked innocently.  
  
"No. You're not, in fact I must say you are the most beautiful woman in this restaurant," he whispered softly. Bulma blushed out right after that, and she heard him chuckling.  
  
They stopped and Bulma listened intently as Vegeta spoke to someone.  
  
"Mr. Ouji, its a pleasure to have you here, will you be using your reserved table?"  
  
"Yes I will, this lady is with us also but she will be meeting with my associate Kakarot has he arrived?"  
  
"Yes sir, he got here about ten minutes ago," the man responded very politely.  
  
"Thank you, please guide her to his table and everything they order charge it under my name," Vegeta responded.  
  
"Very well sir, madam may I take your coat?"  
  
It took Bulma a few seconds to realize he was asking her, but Vegeta was already helping her remove her coat. "Thank you," she said softly.  
  
"Vegeta, would you mind if Chichi and I step into the ladies room?" Bulma asked.  
  
"That's fine, but when you come out tell this man here to guide you to your table, ok?" he asked her and Chichi. Both women nodded and walked towards the restrooms.  
  
Once inside the bathroom, Bulma turned to Chichi. "Chichi please describe to me this place, do I look ok? How does he look?" Bulma asked nervously.  
  
"B, relax you're acting as if your going to have a nervous breakdown!" Chichi shook her a bit.  
  
"I think I am Chi, I have never felt so nervous!" Bulma said shakily.  
  
"You haven't been on a date in a long time either, that's why you feel like this," Chichi said calmly.  
  
"Somehow I have a feeling that he is a very important guy and that one way or another I'll mess this dinner up. So tell me how does he look and how do I look," Bulma said seriously.  
  
Chichi snickered softly. "Fine. He looks like a very important business man, I think he's wearing a very expensive suit, and he looks every bit as sexy as he sounds believe me. As for you, you look beautiful. That dress goes nice with you and your hair looks very pretty, so stop worrying. I should be the one freaking out. Your date set me up with someone I don't even know," Chichi laughed. "Just relax and have fun, and you'll see that tonight will be a night you will never forget. Oh and by the way, this looks like a fancy ballroom restaurant," Chichi said lastly.  
  
Bulma nodded and hugged her friend. "Thank you Chi, but promise that when we get home you'll let me know how your date went?"  
  
"Only if you do the same," Chichi replied. Bulma nodded and Chichi pulled her out of the ladies room. Bulma took a deep breath and willed her nerves to calm down. They were taken to their own tables and Vegeta helped her sit.  
  
Right when she had been taken to the table, Vegeta had been able to take his first good look at her. The black material contrasted with her pale creamy skin, and her hair brought out the blue in her big beautiful eyes. She walked with the aid of the attendant that had been at the front door, and she seemed to light up the room with her mere presence.  
  
She sat down and smiled. "Did you miss me?" she asked with a small giggle.  
  
"Only because I haven't ordered my food," he chuckled back. Bulma smiled and nodded. She left her hands on her lap and started fidgeting. Vegeta looked at her face and smirked. "What would you like to eat? They have everything."  
  
Bulma thought a moment and sighed with a small shrug. "What would you recommend?"  
  
Vegeta looked through the menu and looked at her, "Well, there's the red salmon, or maybe you want a soup? You tell me," he said.  
  
Bulma cleared her throat and nodded, "The salmon sounds good."  
  
"Ok," Vegeta replied as he called the waiter over. He ordered the food and some white wine for them both.  
  
He sat back and crossed a leg over his knee(Guy Style) and looked at her. She started to fidget again and he smirked. "Why are you so nervous?" He asked.  
  
"I haven't gone out with a man in a while," she said shyly.  
  
Vegeta chuckled softly, "That is fine with me, but just relax. We are here to have a good dinner," he replied.  
  
"Well, when the food comes just let me know where the food is on the plate, the utensils I can find myself," she said as she let her hands feel around to 'see' where they were.  
  
"Ok," he said as he watched her carefully trace the silverware that was on the table.  
  
When the food arrived, he explained to her where things were and she awkwardly began to eat her food. She was so nervous that she ate half and then just stopped.  
  
Vegeta finished his food quickly and looked over at her. "You're full?" He said before taking a sip of wine.  
  
"Yes, it is delicious but I can't eat another bite," she said with a small smile.  
  
"Would you like dessert or anything else?"  
  
Bulma shook her head, "no, thank you. Why don't you tell me about you?" She said as she leaned back and crossed her legs.  
  
"There's not much to say, I'm a simple business man that wanted to work his way up," he said.  
  
"What kind of business, if I may ask," Bulma said.  
  
"I am the owner of a sports company," he said slowly.  
  
"That's nice," Bulma replied. Vegeta stood quietly without making a noise and walked slowly towards her. Bulma tried to listen for any noise he made and sighed.  
  
"Would you care to dance?" Vegeta whispered against her ear, making her jump.  
  
"Is this a restaurant where you can dance?" Bulma asked.  
  
"No, but it can be if we wanted it to," he whispered again.  
  
Bulma smiled and nodded, he then took her hand and they moved away from the table, the soft jazz music drifted their way and she felt his strong arms wrap slowly around her small body. She leaned her head against his face and took in the masculine scent of his cologne, it was spicy and pleasing to her nose.  
  
Her eyes slid closed as she felt his warm soft breath against her cheek and she just followed his lead and moved her slim body against his. He wrapped both arms around her waist and let them rest at the small of her back, but then Bulma pulled her face away from his and bit her lip softly.  
  
"Can I ask something of you?" She asked shyly.  
  
"Of course, what is it?" He rumbled softly in her ear.  
  
"Can I...... can I touch your face? That's the only way I can somehow picture you in my mind. I bet its nowhere near what you look like but I have been taught to do it anyways," she said softly.  
  
He gave a small snort, "Trying to picture my handsome face?" Bulma laughed and nodded. "Go ahead," he replied.  
  
Carefully her hands went up his strong shoulders, up his neck, and to his chin. Her hands traced over a strong squared jaw, his high cheekbones, and over his thick eyebrows. Her small fingers softly touched over his closed eyes and they moved over the big forehead and traced the high widow's peak. She then sunk her fingers into the thick spikes of his hair and they ran all the way to the tip of his flame like hair.  
  
"You were right when you boasted about being handsome," Bulma laughed softly. His eyes were still closed and her fingers were over his cheeks, but then slowly, almost reluctantly, Bulma removed her hands from his face. His eyes opened to see her face really close to his.  
  
"I'm always right," he said arrogantly. He then looked at her eyes. "If you don't mind me asking, or if this is a sensitive subject don't answer, but how is it that you lost your vision? Or were you........... born that way?" He asked carefully.  
  
Bulma smiled sadly, "Its ok, I've gotten used to it. I wasn't born this way, and I was ten when it happened, I had-....... have a love for horses and my father owned some stables. He had just recently passed away and I was there visiting my favorite horse, I was on my horse when a loud sound scared me horse and I lost control," she took a deep breath and sighed. "Once I got him to stop, it was so sudden that I was flung off him and I was thrown against a tree losing consciousness, when I came to, I was blind," Bulma finished softly.  
  
He caressed her face softly and watched as her eyes fluttered closed at his touch. "Have you thought of getting a surgery? Maybe that can bring your eyesight back." He said.  
  
Bulma shook her head, "I've given up hope. The doctors I had as a girl told me that I would have my eyesight back in a matter of weeks or months, but....... it never happened and I gave up hope."  
  
"Is it," he paused and tried to ask the question as lightly as possible, "is it a matter of money? Because if it were then I'd be willing to help you."  
  
Bulma smiled, "I appreciate that, but its not a matter of money, money is the least of my worries. Its just that I have given up hope, and if I had the surgery and it failed, I don't think I'd have the strength to keep going," she said shaking her head.  
  
"You have no family? OR boyfriend?" Vegeta tried to sound casual.  
  
"I was adopted by my foster parents. My mother died bearing me and my father died in a car accident. My adoptive parents have a son who became a doctor just to help me see again, he has told me that he can operate me, but at the moment I don't want to. And yes I have no boyfriend," she answered last.  
  
"Hmmm, that is good," he whispered against her cheek.  
  
"W-why?" Bulma stuttered.  
  
"That way I can continue seeing you," he said flatly.  
  
"How do you know I want to keep going out with you? I thought this was just and apology dinner because you threw me on my butt," Bulma laughed.  
  
"You don't want to see me anymore?" he asked against the blushing skin of her face.  
  
Bulma closed her eyes and sighed softly. "You have no girlfriend? Family?"  
  
He cleared his throat. "No. My father died when I was 8 years old and he left me his company. I was married but things weren't working out so it was best that we got a divorce, I haven't seen her in years," Vegeta said quietly.  
  
"Do you still love her?"  
  
He was quiet for a brief moment, "No, but I will remember her always."  
  
Something about the tone of voice he used and the pause before answering told her that he still felt more than what he was willing to admit. "I'll think about it then," Bulma laughed.  
  
"Maybe we should get going. We'll pass by your friends table and see how her date is going," he said as he slowly let go of her. Bulma nodded and waited until he took her hand in his and began to guide her away from their table.  
  
They walked for a few minutes and then stopped. "Are they still here?" Bulma whispered.  
  
"Yes, apparently they're having a very good time," Vegeta whispered as they neared the table.  
  
"Kakarot, having a good time?" Vegeta asked once they stopped.  
  
"Yeah Vegeta, I was just getting to know Chichi better," she heard a cheerful voice say. Somehow it sounded familiar. There was a thick silence and suddenly her hand was grabbed slowly. "Bulma?"  
  
She stood there with a confused look on her face. "Who are you?"  
  
"Don't you recognize my voice? Has it changed so much?"  
  
"Goku?" Bulma asked with a huge smile.  
  
"Yes, its me!" He said as he grabbed her into a hug and squeezed her small body to his. Vegeta watched in annoyance and Chichi finally realized who he was. "I haven't seen you in so long!"  
  
"Oh, Goku! I've missed you so much!" Bulma said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
"Vegeta told me he was going out with someone visibly impaired, but I never thought it was you," he said softly.  
  
'Well at least he said it in a nice way,' Bulma thought wryly. She then smiled, "Well its nice to finally know how you're doing, how is grandpa Gohan?"  
  
Goku smiled, "He owns a coffee shop, and he's doing fine."  
  
"How come he hasn't visited me?"  
  
"He had a heart attack a few years ago, and the doctor forbade him of making any trips, he had been planing on visiting you, but he couldn't," Goku said sadly.  
  
"Well tell him that when I get the chance I'll come and visit him," Bulma grinned.  
  
Vegeta cleared his throat. "We have to get going," he said as he took her hand.  
  
Goku looked from Vegeta to the blushing Bulma. Chichi then stood, "we should get going too."  
  
"Goku, you should come by some time! We have so much to catch up on," Bulma said as she reached a hand towards him. He took it and squeezed it softly.  
  
"I'll call you, it was so great to see you!" He replied.  
  
"Same here Goku! Chi, I'll see you at home," Bulma whispered.  
  
"See you Bulma," Chichi said.  
  
Vegeta then pulled her along and they left.  
  
~*~  
  
"See in any other case, I'd ask you to come in and get some coffee, but now I ask if you will stay with me until Chi arrives?" Bulma asked as he helped her into her apartment.  
  
"That's fine with me," he said as he walked around the place and admired the decoration.  
  
"I'll be back, I'm going to change," Bulma whispered as she expertly found her room. A few minutes later she emerged wearing a tank top and some lose nerds candy pajama pants. Vegeta smirked and admired her curves, even in pj's.  
  
"So, what do you do for fun?" Bulma asked as she used the back of the sofa to guide her and she then sat.  
  
"Fun? I rarely have fun, I like working and I don't slack off much," he said flatly.  
  
"Oh come on! You have to have something you like to do second best to work! You can't be that boring!" Bulma kept pressing.  
  
He scowled to himself, "I like to train and exercise, I have a liking to martial arts."  
  
"Martial arts?" Bulma grinned. "Would you care to try out how good you are with me?" She asked standing up.  
  
"With you?" he chuckled. "I highly doubt that the skill you have can compare to mine," he said arrogantly.  
  
"Really? Why don't you follow me and find out?" Bulma asked invitingly as she began to slowly walk away towards a room that was all dark. When she turned on the light Vegeta saw the dance floor, it was wide and a perfect place for training.  
  
"You really think you can stand a chance against me?" Vegeta asked as he began to remove his coat and his tie.  
  
"As long as you don't hold back on me, and just remove your shoes, I don't want you to ruin my room," she said as she stood in the middle of the floor.  
  
"Very well, show me how good you are," he said folding up the sleeves of his shirt and unbuttoning the first buttons.  
  
Bulma nodded and closed her eyes, "You start."  
  
Vegeta circled her silently, then he crouched low and struck out with his leg, Bulma's eyes snapped open and incredibly she flipped backwards avoiding it and sending a foot into his back. He stumble forward and then righted himself and faced her.  
  
"How did you do that?" he asked in shock.  
  
"I can feel the displacement of the air and the sound of your movements," Bulma said smugly.  
  
Without another word Vegeta charged her again and aimed a fist at her stomach. Bulma grabbed his hand and kicked him in the stomach and then used that hand to twist it back and flip him over. He looked up at her from his spot on the floor and then jumped up, this time he swung both legs and Bulma lost her balance.  
  
She would have hit the floor hard had his arms not caught her. "Very impressive woman," he rasped against her ear. Bulma shivered and laughed softly.  
  
"Am I match enough for you Vegeta?"  
  
"I want a rematch, but not today," he whispered against her cheek.  
  
"Oh, and when?" Bulma asked, closing her eyes.  
  
"When you have your vision back."  
  
Her eyes snapped open again. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"If you really want to fight me to the limit, I want you to do it after you get that surgery done," he kept his voice soft.  
  
"What if it doesn't work?" She whined.  
  
He let go of her and stood, he then grabbed her hands and pulled her up quickly. "If it doesn't work then I will be there to help you through it," He said as he began to put on his things.  
  
"Why would you do that if you barely know me?" Bulma asked in confusion as they walked towards the door.  
  
"Because you deserve a chance to live a normal life, and because I think that such a spirited woman shouldn't be locked behind her lack of sight. And lastly because you are the first woman to ever knocked me off my feet, literally," he said with a chuckle.  
  
Bulma blushed and smiled. "That is good to know."  
  
"Then you wouldn't mind if we kept seeing each other?" he asked.  
  
"Only if you don't care about dating a woman that can't see you. What man would really want a woman that can't see?"  
  
"Any man that can really appreciate a woman like you would care less if you are blind or not, you will go out with me again?"  
  
Bulma nodded, "I'd love to. Oh and by the way......... you still haven't given me my cane."  
  
He smirked to himself and made an amused noise. He then touched her face lightly and watched in amusement as her cream colored skin turned a rosy blushing color. His caressing hand then slowly brought her face to his, his lips touched hers briefly and then he pulled back. "Good night woman, I bet you'll have good dreams about me," he said softly.  
  
"Goodbye Vegeta, and thank you for the wonderful night," she whispered as she closed the door. With a content smirk, he left and drove home.  
  
Bulma walked back to her room in a dreamy daze. She laid down under the soft covers and almost instantly fell asleep. But a last thought entered her mind, 'I think I am going to dream about him tonight, and possibly every night from here on.'  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Vegeta sighed and threw down his keys at the table next to his door. His home felt alone and too big for him, he needed a woman to share it all with.  
  
That woman, Bulma, she was something else. For a blind woman she lived a very normal and apparently happy life. Women like her were hard to find.  
  
He rounded the corner and turned on the light to his office. "TV on. Lap top on," he said as he walked towards his desk. Automatically both appliances turned on.  
  
All of a sudden, his large leather chair swirled around and he was met with a pair of slanted ice blue eyes. Vegeta's mouth nearly dropped open but he kept it closed. He was in no mood to deal with his ex-wife right now. "What are you doing here?" He said a bit irritated.  
  
"I'm back for what's mine," the blonde woman said invitingly.  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"You..............."  
~~*~~  
Didn't I tell you? Well I hope you guys liked this chapter, and the next will be pretty good too! Thanks for the reviews you have given me and I'll see you guys in a few.  
  
P.S. Sorry if I don't make a good describer, but I try!  
  
Byebye  
  
~!Joey!~ 


	3. Meet The Ex

I trust you guys liked the last chapter? Thanks for the great reviews and all, I apologize if I can't update quick enough, but I don't always have access to the net so its harder. I'll to get them out quicker though.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama, FUNimation, Toei and the others I don't even know of.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Meet The Ex  
"Back for what is yours? I think not," Vegeta laughed dryly.  
  
"I was a fool to let you go Vegeta, now don't tell me that you have gotten over me," the blonde woman purred as she got up and slowly walked over to him.  
  
"Look wench, I am NOT in the mood to be hearing you, now leave my house," Vegeta snapped harshly.  
  
18 smirked and she pressed herself to him. "You're gonna tell me that you don't miss this?" she asked as she grabbed his hand and placed it on her butt. Vegeta looked away from her smirking face and tried not to let his body get the best of him. The damned wench was wearing a very tight dress with a low cleavage line.  
  
She sniffed him softly and her eyes narrowed even more. "You smell like a woman, where were you Vegeta?" She snapped.  
  
"That is non of your concern woman," Vegeta said with an arrogant smirk.  
  
"Really? I know that I'm getting to you Vegeta, I can feel this," she said as she trailed a finger down his crotch. Vegeta swatted her hand away with a hiss and folded his arms across his chest. "Come now, don't play hard to get," she purred as she pulled him out of his office and to the bedroom.  
  
~*~*~~~*~~~*~*~  
  
Vegeta awoke next morning and smirked to himself as a picture of Bulma popped into his head. The woman was absolutely beautiful, but she was too smart for her own good.  
  
He stretched lazily but then scowled when he looked at the other occupant of the bed. 'Foolish wench, all she's good for is a roll in the sack,' he sneered to himself as he got out of the bed. He knew she was up to something but to his rage he had no clue as to what. He went straight into the shower and took one. When he came out he didn't even bother to look at the woman that was now awake.  
  
He walked into his huge closet and a few minutes later walked back out fixing a black silk tie over his all black ensemble. He brushed his thick hair quickly and then turned to 18.  
  
"I expect you to be gone by the time I get here," he said sharply as she sat up and wrapped a sheet around her naked body.  
  
"What? Not even a good morning kiss?" She asked sarcastically. Vegeta was not amused. "I must admit that you didn't put much into it this time Vegeta, why?"  
  
"Because I no longer feel anything for you as a woman," he replied with a sneer.  
  
Her ice blue eyes narrowed darkly, "I'll find out who she is Vegeta, and when I do, there will be hell to pay for her and you both," she said in a threatening voice.  
  
"Really? You think I am afraid of you? What can you possibly do to me?" He broke into laughter as he walked out of the room without a backward glance.  
  
'You should be afraid of what I might do to her when I find her, my love.' 18 smirked evilly as she laid back onto the bed and sighed softly. 'I'll find her sooner or later Veggie.'  
  
~*~*~~~*~~~*~*~  
  
"Bulma! Wake up!" Chichi yelled as she pulled the covers off of Bulma's head.  
  
"Just five more minutes ma!" Bulma groaned tiredly.  
  
"BULMA!!!" Chichi screamed. Bulma sat up with a jolt and moved around frantically.  
  
"WHAT? What?" She asked with a startled yell.  
  
Chichi sniggered. "Its me Chichi, get up and let's get breakfast I want to hear everything about your date and you can tell me while we eat the restaurant across the street!"  
  
"God Chi, you didn't have to yell at me!" Bulma whined. Chichi rolled her eyes and helped her friend up. Bulma went into the bathroom and Chichi laid out Bulma's clothes.  
  
"Hurry up, I'm hungry!" Chichi snapped as she left the room. Bulma grumbled to herself and washed her face and mouth. When she came out of the bathroom she felt around her bed for her clothing and when she found them she changed.  
  
When she walked out of the room, Chichi grabbed her arm and pulled her to the restaurant. They were seated and they ordered their food. Then Bulma told Chichi about everything that happened yesterday.  
  
"Seems like you guys are getting along just fine, ne?" Chichi giggled. Bulma smiled and blushed softly. Chichi gasped. "Oh my gosh! You're starting to like him aren't you?"  
  
Bulma coughed lightly and tapped her hand on the table of the small table. "Well I-I like his voice," Bulma said with a smile.  
  
"Didn't I tell you that you were going to find the perfect guy?" Chichi asked smugly.  
  
Bulma laughed, "You did didn't you? I just hope we go out again."  
  
"Well that won't be a problem," Chichi said slyly. "I gave him your cell number."  
  
"You what? When?"  
  
"Yesterday when he was leaving I was just arriving, I gave him your number and told him to call you."  
  
"I am going to kick your ass Chi!"  
  
As if to prove her point, Bulma's cell rang. Her eyes narrowed as she opened her flip phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Did you dream about me beautiful?" the deep sexy voice asked.  
  
Bulma laughed, "Not as much as you did with me," she responded.  
  
"Woman, do you like the opera?" he asked her flatly.  
  
"I've never been to one, but it'd be good to go some day," Bulma responded with a small shrug to herself.  
  
"Would you like to go with me to one?"  
  
"I'd love to, when?" Bulma asked with a huge smile.  
  
"The Friday after this one, is it ok with you?"  
  
"Yes, that's perfect!"  
  
"Good, then I will pick you up at ten to Seven, wear a gown, this is a very formal place we are going to. And tell your friend that I'll have Kakarot call her so that he can set up a date with her."  
  
"Good enough. By the way, where are you?" Bulma asked him.  
  
"I'm here at my office, I don't have much work to do, so as soon as I finish I'm going home to train and sharpen my skills so that no other woman have the chance to knock me off my feet," he said with a chuckle.  
  
Bulma grinned, "Vegeta I have a question." He grunted and she continued. "When are you going to tell me all about you? I know you have held out on things about you, and that you haven't told me the whole truth about your life."  
  
On his side Vegeta smirked to himself. 'The little woman is very perceptive,' he thought. "I held out on details because I know that there are many things I don't know about you as well," he responded smugly.  
  
"Then when are you going to tell me the whole truth about you?" Bulma asked with a pout.  
  
"When I speak to your doctor about the surgery," he replied smartly. "When is your next appointment?"  
  
"In about two weeks," Bulma responded.  
  
"Then we will wait two weeks, is that good enough? That way I tell you about me, and you will tell me all about you."  
  
"Yes. Well I won't keep you any longer, you need to finish your work."  
  
"Then I will see you in two Fridays?"  
  
"Yes. And I hope you think of me every minute until that day," Bulma said sweetly.  
  
"Only if you think of me also," he replied.  
  
"Oh I will," Bulma said as they both hung up.  
  
"What did he say?" Chichi asked eagerly.  
  
"We have a date in two Fridays. Chi, is the opera a good thing to listen to?"  
  
~*~*~~~*~~~*~*~  
  
She watched from a distance as her ex-husband walked out of his office and towards the elevator. He stepped in and left. She slowly walked over to the secretary who was fixing her things to go and smiled.  
  
"Karen?" she asked the woman softly.  
  
The brunette looked up and smiled widely. "Mrs. Ouji!"  
  
"It's Mrs. Gero now, Vegeta divorced long ago," she said bitterly.  
  
"Well if I may be so bold, I always thought you and Mr. Ouji made a great couple, I never quite understood why you two went your separate ways."  
  
"We weren't connecting anymore, but I'm back for him and I need you to do me a huge favor." The blonde woman said sweetly. "Would you?"  
  
"Of course, what is it?"  
  
"Can you tell me if Vegeta is going to any major event like a dinner or a party?"  
  
"Well, Mr. Ouji told me to book some tickets for the Opera two weeks from now," the woman said as she filed some papers.  
  
"And would you happen to know with who he is going with?" 18 asked carefully.  
  
"No, he doesn't speak to me much about his life, he just said that he and Kakarot are taking out some women. What I do know is that he has been seeing this woman for a few days only."  
  
"Thank you so much Karen! And know that I will remember your generosity. Now I have to go, I have Opera tickets to buy," the blonde woman said with a smirk.  
  
"Good luck!" Karen called.  
  
~*~*~~~*~~~*~*~  
  
"What, does this guy think we're rich or something? He just orders us to wear this and that!" Chichi complained as they walked around in the mall.  
  
"He wouldn't be mistaken if he did think we were, even you have your large amount of money," Bulma said as they went into a store.  
  
"That's true."  
  
"Ok then, let's go find a dress!" Bulma said with a small cheer.  
  
"Let's," Chichi nodded and they began their search.  
  
~*~*~~~*~~~*~*~  
  
For Bulma the two weeks went by quick and she was happy they did. Every morning, Vegeta would call just to ask how she had woken up, and everytime he called her beautiful. Bulma couldn't wait for their date on Friday or the next time she would be able to hear his voice up close and smell the wonderful scent of his cologne. Tomorrow would be the day when she had her appointment with Yamcha, and truth be told, she was afraid of knowing if she'd be able to see again.  
  
Finally it was Friday and both women got ready to go out for their dates. Chichi and Goku were doing especially good, in the two weeks they had gone out a few times and things were going great between them both. Bulma smiled as she thought of her two best friends together and she tried not to giggle as Chichi fussed over her.  
  
"Vegeta is going to trip when he sees you," Chichi said as she finished the last of Bulma's make-up. She had made the front part of her hair into twisties and she had held them with glittering flower hair clips. Then the rest of the hair was curled and puffy with a few of her bangs on her temples. Her make-up was as pretty, with eyeliner to accentuate her azure eyes and glitter eye shadow, and soft pink lipstick.  
  
"You really think so?" Bulma asked sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah, I think so, now I'm going to leave so that you can put your dress on. If you need any help, call me. I'm gonna go put mine on," Chichi said as she left.  
  
Bulma nodded and then walked over to the bed where her dress was. She felt the texture of it and smiled, Chichi did have great taste in clothing. She carefully put on the dress and then smoothed out the wrinkles of the material.  
  
It was a shame she couldn't see how the dress was and how she had changed since she was ten years old. Maybe surgery was the best way to go. "Chichi!" she yelled.  
  
"Be there in a minute!" Her friend called. Bulma then sat on the bed and put on her shoes. Chichi came in and watched as Bulma stood.  
  
"How do I look?"  
  
"Very lovely," Chichi complimented, and it was true. Bulma was wearing a tight navy blue gown, the silk dress had a thin see through glittering layer over it and the back part of the dress was a few inches longer than the rest of the dress. The top part was tube-top and with it she wore long white gloves that reached her forearms.  
  
"Thanks Chi, and do me a favor and describe what you're wearing, please?"  
  
Chichi nodded to herself, "My dress is made of black velvet, the top is halter and it ties like a huge bow at the back of my neck. The cleavage has a decent cu, it puffs out a little and it goes all the way down to the floor. My hair I made into huge curls and tied it up in a ponytail," Chichi said excitedly.  
  
"Goku will be surprised, ne?"  
  
"I hope so. I really like him," Chichi said in a small daze.  
  
"He likes you too, last time that we talked he told me so," Bulma said with a grin.  
  
"That's great!" Chichi said happily.  
  
"I've been meaning to ask you something since the last time I went out with Vegeta," Bulma said.  
  
"Yeah? What?"  
  
"What kind of car does he drive?" Bulma asked.  
  
Chichi grinned widely. "He drives a brand new black Lexus, the interior is pure leather it looks great!"  
  
"That is so cool!" Bulma replied. "What time is it?" Bulma asked as she put on a thin silver chain around her neck.  
  
"It's ten to seven," Chichi responded.  
  
"Then the guys should be here any minute," Bulma said as she grabbed the coat that was on a chair and put it on. Just as she finished the door-bell rang. Chichi pulled her along and both girls went to the door.  
  
When Chichi opened the door, she was encountered by the handsome tall man, he looked her up and down and then turned to look at Bulma. "Wow, both of you look absolutely breath taking!" He said dumbly.  
  
Chichi blushed and Bulma smiled. Then both Chichi and Goku watched as Vegeta approached Bulma and took her hand.  
  
"Ready to go woman?" his deep voice asked.  
  
"Vegeta. When are you going to call me by my name?" she asked with a warm smile.  
  
"When I feel like it," he replied in a snotty voice. Bulma just laughed and they walked out of the apartment.  
  
"Hey Vegeta, you better take care of Bulma alright?" Chichi called before stepping into Goku's car.  
  
Vegeta smirked and nodded as he guided Bulma carefully into his car. "Your friend worries too much for you," he told Bulma as he got into the driver's seat.  
  
"She's not my best friend for nothing," Bulma said with a small laugh. "So tell me, what kind of people or going to be at this place? Is it a small show?" she asked as she heard the car purr to life and as they moved.  
  
"If you call sold out small, then no. Many people are going to be there, most are business partners and even rivals, it's mostly rich snobbish people," Vegeta said flatly.  
  
"So if you're going, does that make you a rich snob?" Bulma asked innocently.  
  
Vegeta smirked to himself. "Of course, how could a handsome man like me NOT be a snob," he said hastily. Bulma laughed with him and just kept quiet for the next few minutes until they arrived.  
  
Vegeta got out of the car first and then ran to her side to help her out, he put her arm around his and they began to walk slowly.  
  
Bulma laughed softly as a thought entered her mind and Vegeta looked at her in an odd way. "What's so funny woman?"  
  
"You should feel very smug, you have a beautiful woman clinging to your arm for the rest of the night," Bulma said with a grin.  
  
"I have yet to agree with you, I have not seen what you are hiding underneath that coat," he told her in a whisper against her cheek, Bulma blushed and nodded.  
  
"In a minute, just be patient," she told him. They walked a bit and finally stopped.  
  
"Welcome to our theater. May I take your coat madam?" Bulma heard someone ask, she nodded and felt Vegeta help her remove it.  
  
"Thank you," she said softly, smoothing a hand down her dress.  
  
Vegeta couldn't help but stare, she looked dazzling. The blue gown she was wearing hugged her delicate curves snugly and the dark color was a sharp contrast to her pale cream colored skin.  
  
"Come woman, pick up your gown we are going up five steps," he told her as he took her arm and wrapped it around his once again. Bulma nodded and they slowly walked up the small flight of stairs.  
  
They walked a little more and then Bulma felt as they stepped into an elevator. It dinged and they stepped out. They walked another short distance and finally stopped.  
  
"Mr. Ouji, it is a pleasure to have you here. The special flyer that you requested is in the lady's seat. And we are at your service if you need anything else," a man said with as much politeness as you give to a royal.  
  
"Thank you, we require nothing else at the moment," Vegeta said curtly. He took Bulma's hand and led her past some curtains and to some box seats.  
  
He guided her down onto the seat and handed her a paper as he sat next to her. "I had this made especially for you," he told her softly. "I assume you read Braille?"  
  
Bulma nodded and guided her hands over the thick paper carefully. Vegeta sat quietly, just staring at her and stunned by her beauty. She then smiled and turned her head in his direction.  
  
"Are you staring at me Vegeta?" she asked with a warm smile.  
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed and he smirked. "No, what makes you think that ?" He lied.  
  
"I can feel your eyes on me, even if you deny it," Bulma said smugly. Vegeta chuckled in amusement and turned to look out at the crowd. "Vegeta, did you know that this opera is a tragedy?"  
  
"No," he responded flatly. "But it's good to know that at least one of us is going to enjoy this," he kept his flat uninterested tone.  
  
Bulma laughed softly and listened as the murmuring of the crowd dimmed and then stopped completely. Then she listened intently as the show began, it was breathtaking to just hear it, it was a very beautiful story.  
  
The story of a man that fell in love with his fiancee's sister, their love was an impossible one, due to the fact that his fiancee was dying slowly. In the end the fiancee died but not without telling him and her sister that they should be together because she knew they loved each other and had put their love aside just for her sake.  
  
Bulma was near tears as it all ended and she stood up to clap. Vegeta groaned in boredom to himself and he was actually very glad when it was all over. He couldn't believe what women actually liked to be brought to, but for this woman, he found himself willing to do this and more.  
  
Vegeta stood after her and took her hand when she reached for him. "Thank you so much for this wonderful evening Vegeta!" Bulma said happily as she touched his face and leaned in to his lips lightly.  
  
"You are very welcome woman," he said as he touched her jaw lightly. He then took her arm and guided her outside of the small box. As they walked slowly to the elevator, they were stopped by a new voice.  
  
"Vegeta? My my, I haven't seen you in years," the man paused and Bulma felt as if he was looking at her. "Who is this?" he asked.  
  
Vegeta's hand tightened a bit in hers and he growled softly. "That is non of your concern," he snapped.  
  
Bulma felt her other hand being taken. "My name is 17 Gero, with whom do I have the pleasure of speaking with?" the man's voice was smooth and soft as silk as he leaned down and kissed her gloved hand softly.  
  
Against herself she blushed. "My name is Bulma, nice to meet you," she said softly. Vegeta snatched her hand from the other man's grasp and held it to him.  
  
"Stay away from her, she's my woman," he snapped.  
  
Bulma raised a thin eyebrow and was about to question his remark when another voice interrupted them.  
  
"Vegeta? Is that you?" this time it was a female voice.  
  
Vegeta tightened his hold on her and Bulma let out a small yelp, he lightened his hold but didn't release her hands. He glared at the smirking blonde woman and turned to look at Bulma.  
  
Bulma snatched one of her hands away from him and extended it, "My name is Bulma, with who may I ask I'm speaking with?"  
  
"I'm 18, Vegeta's ex-wife."  
  
~*~*~~~*~~~*~*~  
Bulma meets the ex. What is going to happen next? I'll try to have the next chapter out next week, but there is no guarantee. I hope you guys liked this chapter and I'll see you in a few!  
Byebye  
  
~!Joey!~ 


	4. The First

Thank you for the great reviews! And thanx for being here with me. Before you read on I just wanted to clear one thing up. Bulma does know that Vegeta has and ex, its just that they had never met or talked about her. So I won't keep you anymore, and if you have any questions e-mail me or leave your question in your review!  
  
P.S. my B-day was Yesterday!  
  
-------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama, FUNimation, Toei and the others I don't even know of.  
  
The First  
  
Bulma raised both eyebrows, "Vegeta's ex wife?" she blinked.  
  
"Yes my name is 18.......... hasn't he told you about me?" the blonde woman purred maliciously, and she and 17 exchanged a look.  
  
Bulma frowned at the woman's tone. She sounded as if she were expecting Bulma to say that she didn't know Vegeta had an ex. Bulma smiled sweetly.  
  
"He HAS told me about you, its a shame I can't see who I'm competing against."  
  
"What? You're blind?" 18 let out an exaggerated gasp.  
  
"That's enough!" Vegeta growled, he took hold of Bulma's hand and gave it a small squeeze. "I told you to stay away from me, I mean it," he said through grit teeth at the blonde woman.  
  
Then Bulma smirked smugly, "It was nice meeting you, 18," she said sweetly. "Oh, and don't worry, I'll take good care of Vegeta for you." Vegeta smirked and they walked away from 17 and 18.  
  
The blond growled softly and stomped her foot on the ground. "Come sister, I've had a certain score to settle with your former husband, and that woman may be of use to me. I'm guessing you're back for him?"  
  
"How did you know brother?" She asked him smugly. "Do you have a plan in mind?"  
  
"At the moment I don't but I am sure that both of us together will come up with something good!" the dark haired man looked into the identical ice blue eyes of his twin.  
  
"Knowing you, it'll be something evil," she said taking his arm as they walked off.  
  
Inside the car Bulma sighed, "Why is your ex-wife such a snobby little- ......" Bulma trailed off and laughed nervously. "Sorry, I got carried away."  
  
"You're right you know, I don't know why I didn't see that before," he said in a soft tone.  
  
"Describe her to me," Bulma said seriously.  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "Why?" Bulma shrugged, he scowled but nodded to himself. "Fine. She has shoulder length blonde hair, ice blue eyes, and a nice figure."  
  
"She sounds pretty," Bulma said as he turned on the car and they left.  
  
"She is, but not as much as this other woman I know," Vegeta said as he touched her chin. Bulma smiled and took his hand in hers.  
  
"Where are we going now?"  
  
"Would you care for a drink, at my place?" he asked her carefully.  
  
"You'll make as a bartender?" Bulma asked in amusement.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok then, just let me call Chichi to tell her," Vegeta nodded and Bulma took out her phone.  
  
Vegeta guided Bulma into his home and turned on the lights as they walked down the hall. He took her to his living room and sat her down in one of the stools of the bar that he had in there. Bulma took off her coat and didn't know where to put it so she just laid it on the floor. "What would you like to drink?" He asked as he grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniel's and poured himself a shot.  
  
"What do you have? I'm not much of a alcohol drinker so I wouldn't know," Bulma said a bit sheepish.  
  
Vegeta smirked, "I have Smirnoff, Mike's Lemonade, wine, Jack Daniel's, and other harder stuff," he told her simply.  
  
"A Smirnoff?" she asked with a small shrug.  
  
Vegeta nodded and took a bottle out of a mini-fridge that was in the floor, he popped the top and handed it to her. "Here you go."  
  
Bulma tried a little and nodded her head, "It's pretty good." Vegeta walked around the counter and stood next to her. Bulma jumped a bit when something furry touched her arm.  
  
"What was that?" She asked as she downed a bit more of the bottle.  
  
Vegeta smirked knowingly. "What are you talking about? Don't tell me that you've had a few sips of the Smirnoff and you're already drunk," He asked with a chuckle.  
  
Bulma frowned a little but then smiled, "I guess you're right, I'm just tired and sleepy."  
  
"You are welcome to stay if you want," Vegeta whispered as he stood directly in front of her.  
  
"You mean sleep here with you?" she asked dumbly.  
  
"Yes, unless you want to sleep in a separate bedroom, lonely.........." he trailed off a bit.  
  
"Would you have any clothes I can use?" Bulma asked nervously.  
  
"Yeah, come here and I'll give them to you."  
  
"Let me finish my drink first!" Bulma said. Vegeta gave snort and watched in amusement as she downed it all in three huge gulps. She moved off the stool and nearly lost her balance, but Vegeta was there to catch her and he brought her to his chest.  
  
"Silly woman," he said against her cheek, Bulma closed her eyes and took in his scent. "Come, you need to get rest," he said as he pulled her along slowly. They entered his bedroom and Bulma started to feel woozy. He sat her down on his bed and then went to his drawer to get the clothes she would wear. He took out a large T-shirt and a pair of his smallest boxers. Bulma meanwhile, was taking off her long gloves and her shoes, and she was removing the clips from her hair.  
  
She then stood and put on the boxers under the dress. "Vegeta, can you unzip my dress please?" she asked him softly. He took a deep breath and walked over to her, he unzipped her dress and let his eyes roam her slim flawless back. She pushed the dress down her body and then grabbed the shirt and put it over her head.  
  
"Vegeta, you were gawking, weren't you?" she asked with a giggle.  
  
He smirked and looked at her long shapely legs. "If you weren't just a wee bit drunk, then I'd be tempted to touch you........ and kiss you, but I can be a patient man," Vegeta whispered against her neck.  
  
Bulma smiled to herself and nodded, "That's good, now where can I lie down?" He took her hand and pulled back the covers of his bed, he then guided her down and tucked her in. "Will you sleep here with me?"  
  
"If you want me to I will," he whispered as he kissed her forehead. Bulma nodded. "I'm going to change and I'll be back." He went into his closet and to put away his suit and threw the shirt into a hamper. He left his boxers on and then padded slowly to the bed where he crawled in besides Bulma. "Woman are you awake?"  
  
"Hmm? Just barely," she muttered as she rolled over and snuggled into his chest.  
  
"Sleep tight Bulma," he whispered against her forehead as he wrapped his arms around her. And even in her drowsy state, Bulma heard his last remark and fell asleep smiling.  
  
Bulma awoke slowly, she stretched like a cat and smiled a little as she felt hair tickle her face. She reached up and her hands threaded through silky spikes shaped like a flame, she then lowered her hand and touched the face that was tucked at the crook of her neck.  
  
Vegeta was breathing slow and deep against her neck and a strong arm was draped over her waist possessively. Then she felt something soft and fury wrapped around her thigh, she slowly reached down and her fingers trailed deftly trough the mysterious fury thing.  
  
Her hand kept trailing up the fur until she reached Vegeta's backside. She blinked in shock and squeezed it. Vegeta rumbled a huge purr against her skin and Bulma's mouth opened in complete shock. Then his breathing quickened and Bulma let go of 'his tail!' her mind screamed.  
  
'OH am I gonna have a few questions for him today!' Bulma told herself as she caressed his face and squeezed his nose. He gave a small snort and pulled his head back taking a huge yawn. Bulma went absolutely still and closed her eyes, pretending to sleep again.  
  
Vegeta's eyes opened and he looked at himself and saw how clingy he was holding the woman in his arms. Then he looked down at his tail and frowned. He felt Bulma start to move and removed the appendage from her thigh, even though he liked the feel of her skin against the fur.  
  
Bulma stretched and a big smile tugged at her face. She felt warm and fuzzy as Vegeta held her and had to stop a snicker as she felt him snort and remove his tail. "You awake Veggie?"  
  
Vegeta scowled at the pet name but then nuzzled her neck. "What time is your appointment?"  
  
Bulma thought a moment and then frowned a bit, "I think its at 2 in the afternoon, what time is it?"  
  
Vegeta looked at his clock and his eyes widened, "Its 11am already, it appears we have over slept."  
  
Bulma smiled and wrapped her arms around him, she then reached and arm around him and ran it up and down his back invitingly. "Vegeta, I have a question for you."  
  
"What is it woman?" he asked as he nuzzled her neck.  
  
Her caressing hand then went down to the appendage that was at the end of his spine, she pinched the base of his tail gently and he let out a growl and stiffened. "What are you doing?" He asked, his breathing a little irregular.  
  
"Oh, nothing," she said as she did it again.  
  
"Don't do that," he breathed against her neck hoarsely.  
  
"Why not?" Bulma asked innocently.  
  
Vegeta pulled her to him, and Bulma felt a throbbing erection press against her thigh. "Oh," she said simply, her fingers running through the surprisingly soft fur. "You still haven't answered what it is," she whispered against his shoulder.  
  
Vegeta's breathing was starting to quicken and he was squeezing her body to his tightly. "Its my tail," he rasped.  
  
"I know that," she replied shortly, "But how did you get it? Why do you have it? And most important, why do you react this way when I touch it?"  
  
His fingers were digging into the skin of her forearms tightly as his hips ground against hers. "If you keep touching it that way I wont be able to answer a single question," he growled thinly.  
  
Bulma smiled to herself and let go. She then found herself pinned to the bed with Vegeta over her, his lips kissing her neck frantically. "Vegeta, not now! We have to get to the appointment I have, and we still have to go to my house so that I can change," Bulma arched her back as he suckled the sensitive skin of her neck.  
  
"Screw the doctor," he growled as his kisses went to her collar-bone.  
  
"Come on Vegeta, take a cold shower or something, that way we can go! I promise we can start where we left off tonight," Bulma said as he stopped moving over her.  
  
"I guess your right. Foolish woman! Next time you get me all hot and bothered I don't care what you have to do, I'll show you who Vegeta Ouji really is," he said as he got off her and hauled her up.  
  
Bulma blushed a bit, "I'm sorry, I was just curious as to what your tail did."  
  
"Well, now you know," he said as he nuzzled her face. "You can go in those clothes, I hardly think that you want to put on your gown again, ne?"  
  
"Do you have some slippers or something I can use to go?"  
  
"Yeah , I'll dress and then I'll bring them to you, alright?" Bulma nodded and stretched slowly. She heard Vegeta turn on his shower and a few minutes later shut off. He dressed then he took some slippers over to her. "Let's go woman."  
  
"Ok man," she said, imitating his voice. Vegeta gave a snort and helped her gather her things, then he took her arm to guide her. They walked to his car and then drove off to her home.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta both crept through the apartment quietly and walked towards her room. "Kakarot's car is still outside," Vegeta snickered.  
  
Bulma smiled and walked around the room as if she could see what she was doing. "I'll be out in a few minutes ok? Feel free to grab some food in the kitchen if you're hungry," she called as she went into the bathroom and shut the door.  
  
He shrugged to himself and then walked over to the kitchen to find something to eat. While he was making Bulma and himself a huge breakfast, Kakarot walked out. As soon as he saw Vegeta, his eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Did you have a good night Kakarot?" Vegeta asked with a smirk.  
  
"What are you doing here Vegeta?" the taller man squeaked.  
  
Vegeta chuckled as he took a drink of coffee, "Why so nervous? It was about time you got laid, I was starting to think you were a tad weird," Vegeta said smugly.  
  
"Where's Bulma?" Kakarot asked as he looked around.  
  
"She's taking a shower," Vegeta answered simply.  
  
"Did you guys--....... you know?" He asked a bit embarrassed.  
  
"Yeah we slept together, but not in that sense, she just had a drink and fell asleep in bed with me," Vegeta said in a monotone voice.  
  
Kakarot smirked, "So I was the only one that got laid?"  
  
Vegeta scowled darkly, "Shut your mouth fool. Tonight she said we would have our very own night," Vegeta said smugly.  
  
Kakarot grinned and walked over to sniff his food. Vegeta noticed this and socked him in the arm. Kakarot yelped and jumped back. "Its not my fault the food smells good., besides I'm hungry!" the tall man whined.  
  
Bulma walked out of the bedroom and slowly walked over to them in the kitchen. "Goku? Are you here?" She asked as she felt for a stool and grabbed one, getting onto it.  
  
"Yeah B, its me. How did you sleep?" Bulma heard him snicker.  
  
"Not as good as you I bet," it was her and Vegeta's turn to snicker. "By the way, what smells so good?"  
  
"Vegeta cooked food for you guys," Kakarot blurted out. Vegeta glared at him and he started to walk out of the kitchen. "See you guys later, I'm going to see if Chi is awake," he then walked off and left them alone.  
  
"So you cooked for me?" Bulma asked with a grin.  
  
"No. All this food is for me, come make your own," he chuckled when her eyes narrowed. "Of course foolish woman, here you go," he said as he handed her a fork and set down a plate of eggs, hash browns, and sausage.  
  
Bulma sniffed the food and felt around for it, she then promptly began to eat and was shocked. He probably knew how to cook better than her. 'Of course he does, I have to rely on Chi to help me,' she snorted to herself.  
  
"Here's a cup of coffee to your left also," he said as he sat next to her and promptly downed all his food. Bulma finished with her coffee and then stepped off the stool.  
  
"Thank you Veggie! The food tasted great," Bulma said as she felt his arm and then leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. Vegeta scowled to himself and nodded.  
  
"I assume you will cook for me after the surgery?" he asked her softly. Bulma smiled and nodded.  
  
"We should get going unless you want me to be late," she whispered back. He noticed finally what she was wearing. It was a knee-length denim skirt, a tight dress shirt, and a pair of black boots. She had gelled up her hair and it was wavy and puffy. She looked radiant and beautiful.  
  
"Fine let's go," he said taking her hand and pulling her out the door.  
  
"Bulma?" She heard Yamcha call as she and the very impatient Vegeta sat in the waiting room of the private clinic.  
  
"Hey Yamcha!" She said cheerfully as he took her hands and pulled her into a hug.  
  
Vegeta watched the other man with disdain, feeling the pit of his stomach boil in jealousy. The other man turned to him and regarded him in confusion. Then he wrapped an arm around Bulma and began to guide her into his office.  
  
Vegeta suddenly stood and took Bulma's hand, growling as he was dismissed by the other man so boldly. "Yamcha, Vegeta is going in with me," Bulma said as she gently disengaged herself from him and waited for Vegeta to guide her in.  
  
Yamcha's mouth nearly dropped open when he saw her hold hands with the other man. He nodded mutely and walked into his office.  
  
He told them to sit on the chairs that were there and then he walked over to his side of the desk. "So did you think about the surgery during this past month?" Yamcha asked Bulma softly.  
  
"With a little convincing, I came to the conclusion that I will try just this once for the surgery," Bulma said with a shy smile. Vegeta watched in amusement, as a play of emotions crossed the other man's face. He wasn't stupid, he knew what all those looks meant, but he wasn't willing to give him a chance with Bulma.  
  
"When is the soonest date you can set up for her to get the operation done?" Vegeta snapped impatiently after they had talked for a few minutes.  
  
Yamcha looked at him briefly then he went through Bulma's file. He read a few things and sighed. "I need a few weeks to get everything ready, would you be willing to wait a little?" Yamcha asked.  
  
Bulma took a breath, "I've waited all these years, of course I can wait a few more weeks," she answered with a reassuring smile.  
  
"Ok then sweety, I'll get everything ready and then I will contact you to let you know, ok?" Bulma nodded. "Ok then, let's give you your regular check up," Yamcha said as he stood and helped her over to the examining side of the office.  
  
When he was done, Vegeta walked Bulma outside to the waiting room. "Woman, give me a second, I have a few questions I want your doctor to answer," Vegeta said as he sat her down.  
  
"Ok Vegeta, just don't take long," Bulma said as she sat on a sofa.  
  
Vegeta walked back into the office and to the man who was writing in Bulma's file. Vegeta cleared his throat and waited with a scowl on his face until the other man noticed his presence.  
  
"May I help you with something?" Yamcha tried to sound civil.  
  
Vegeta smirked, "Maybe you can, I want to know what will be done to her and what the possible consequences can be," he said in a serious voice.  
  
"I don't think you should worry about that, I'm her doctor, leave that to me," Yamcha nearly spat.  
  
"Is it burning you inside to see her with me?" Vegeta asked. Yamcha glared at him and stood to his full size, being a couple of feet taller than Vegeta.  
  
"That should be non of your concern. Besides she is my sister, I wouldn't feel for her that way," Yamcha said sharply.  
  
"Sister, but only by name, and I am no fool. I can see it in the way you look at her, she hasn't noticed those looks because she cannot see you, but I can. You'll have to watch yourself after she sees again," Vegeta said with a superior smirk.  
  
"Maybe when she sees again she'll be able to tell what guy is the best for her, no?" Yamcha asked with a smirk. Vegeta returned it.  
  
"While I'm around, stay the hell away from her in the man woman sense, because if you don't then you'll be having problems with me," Vegeta growled softly.  
  
"Really? Just a few words of advice. She better not end up getting hurt or you will be the one to suffer the consequences. Take care of her," Yamcha said in menace.  
  
With a superior smirk Vegeta turned and dismissed him, "I'll leave you to wallow in your self pity, ask yourself what you did wrong with her. You should have told her what you felt when you had the chance, but its too late now, she's my woman," Vegeta said as he left the office.  
  
Yamcha slammed a hand down onto his desk and growled. 'I'm not giving her up so easily, I just hope I'm not too late at winning her heart,' he thought sadly.  
  
Bulma sat listening quietly as Vegeta talked about things of his life. She had been shocked to find out a few little secrets of his tail and why he had it, but never the less she liked the fact that he had one. The last few words he had uttered, completely threw her off guard, "Aside from being from another planet, I am a Prince," Vegeta told her arrogantly.  
  
"So you're an alien Prince?" Bulma snickered, she didn't exactly believe what he had just said.  
  
"You don't believe me?" it was more a statement than a question.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't mean any disrespect but its a little hard to believe that you are from outer space," Bulma said with a small laugh.  
  
He then stood from the couch and took her hands pulling her up gently, "I'll prove it to you," Bulma nodded and waited patiently. She then felt a gush of air rush around her and gasped when Vegeta wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
She then wrapped her arms around his neck urgently and felt herself turn upside down. "What are you doing?" She nearly screeched.  
  
"Reach up," he whispered. Bulma did and was encountered by the floor. She gasped and smiled in shock. Then they moved again until their feet touched the ceiling and Bulma felt the blood rush to her head because they were upside down.  
  
"Ok! I believe you, just don't drop me!" Bulma said as she wrapped herself tightly around him.  
  
"How about I prove this to you another way? Besides we can start where we left off in the morning," he said huskily against her ear.  
  
"Alright, prove to me what type of alien Prince you are," Bulma whispered as they floated to his bedroom.  
  
"Do not worry, I will. Besides you haven't told me much about you," he said as he laid her down onto his soft bed. His hands then began to work quickly diligently on her clothes while Bulma hesitated. He looked down at her and nearly groaned. She had the most beautiful body. "Do you want to do this?" he stopped touching her to ask.  
  
Bulma took a deep steadying breath, and nodded. Vegeta sniffed her scent and frowned. "What's wrong?" Bulma asked after a moment that he kept still.  
  
"You are untouched?"  
  
Bulma blushed a deep red, "the closest I came to losing it was when I was making out with Goku. But we were both young and he got scared," Bulma laughed. "But-........ I want to do this with you," she said pulling his muscled body over hers and kissing his lips.  
  
"I won't lie to you, there will be pain," Bulma nodded and to speed things up she caressed his tail. Vegeta couldn't contain the groan that escaped his lips and he finished undressing her……………   
  
He had trailed his sharp teeth over her shoulder and then sunk them into the tender skin as they had finished.  
  
Bulma cried out and tightened her hold of his body, sinking her sharp nails into his back as the pain turned into pleasure. Vegeta growled like a deadly feline and lapped up the shallow wound he had just made, her blood tasted thin and sweet. Bulma whimpered in protest as he removed his mouth from her and Vegeta chuckled against her.  
  
"W-what did you do........." Bulma asked in a breathless whisper, she could feel something different in her mind, as if she wasn't alone.  
  
:: You're not alone, you are mine::  
  
"Did you speak those words out?" Bulma asked in shock.  
  
Vegeta purred as he licked the sweat of her jaw, his tail wrapping around her left thigh. "In time you will understand what I have just done. Bulma Briefs, owner of Capsule Corp, whose birthday is in a month exactly," he whispered softly.  
  
Bulma's mouth dropped open, "How did you know that? I am sure as hell that I didn't tell you anything!"  
  
Vegeta snickered, "We have the beginning of a bond, in time you will be able to control it the way I do, I can have access to some of your thoughts and I will be able to send you images of what I see in time," he said softly.  
  
"Have you done this with anyone else?" Bulma asked as she ran a hand through his hair.  
  
Vegeta snorted, he knew what she was implying by that. :: Of course not foolish woman, you are the first, and you will be the only one::  
  
Bulma yawned and smiled, "That's good, let me sleep now my prince."  
  
Vegeta smirked and rolled to his side, pulling out of her and wrapping them in his sheets. He kissed her forehead and wrapped an arm protectively around her.  
  
'Now nothing and no one will be able to take her from me. And with the little gift I just gave her, she will be mine in every sense,' Vegeta thought as he trailed patterns with a strong finger over her stomach. And no mate of his would remain blind, if it was the last thing he did.  
  
More facts will be clearer in the following chapter, I didn't want to make this chapter THAT long so you'll have to wait for the next chapters. I hope you liked this ch and I'll see you next time!  
  
Byebye  
  
!Joey! 


	5. Good Things Never Last

Yay! I finally updated! I hope you guys liked the last chapter because you'll probably kill me after this one. Thanks for the reviews and I won't keep you guys much, I know you want to read this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DBZ characters, they belong to Akira Toriyama, Toei, FUNimation, and the others that are too many to list  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Good Things Never Last  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Bulma awoke with a huge yawn early in the morning, she felt as if every muscle in her body was cramped. She rolled to her side and cuddled closely to a warm back. She put an arm around his waist and she kissed his back softly.  
  
She smiled when a fury tail coiled around her thigh, and Vegeta began to stretch. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times, he had actually felt quite worn out yesterday. He had woken Bulma up in the middle of the night, and made love to her all over again until she was too tired to even lift an arm. Now he was roused by the feeling of her soft lips kissing his back.  
  
"Good morning," Bulma whispered softly. He uttered a grunt and then rolled over to face her. He nuzzled her neck and purred. "I see you're feeling frisky this morning," she giggled when he started to kiss her neck and chin. "Vegeta I have a question that has been bothering since I awoke."  
  
"What is it?" he pulled back to ask. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"Did you ever do this whole mind thing to your ex wife?" she asked carefully.  
  
Vegeta looked at her wierdly, and then gave a snort. :: Of course not, foolish woman. I guess I didn't feel so deeply for her as I do for you::  
  
"But you just met me. You're not lying to me are you?" Bulma asked with a playful pout.  
  
::Of course not:: he responded.  
  
"Good. Then teach me how to speak back to you the way you do it," Bulma commanded.  
  
Vegeta chuckled deeply against her lips, "I don't take orders from weakling women," he whispered longingly against her as he pressed his hard body to hers.  
  
"Wanna bet?" She challenged as a soft gentle hand wrapped around his tail.  
  
Vegeta hissed and closed his eyes, "You're on," he said with a smirk.  
  
~*~*~~~*~~~*~*~  
  
"Honestly Bulma, you are one lucky girl!" Chichi cried as her friend finished telling her everything that had recently happened. They were sitting in a small coffee house near the front door in a secluded area.  
  
"So Goku told you about their origin too?" Bulma asked as she un-wrapped a lollypop.  
  
"Yeah, he told me that their planet was destroyed right after they were sent off as children," Chichi said in a sad tone. Her friend nodded ran a hand through her hair.  
  
"I just find it hard to believe to I am involved with an actual prince," Bulma said dreamily.  
  
"And what did you expect?" a much deeper voice startled them.  
  
She smiled and turned her head towards the sound of his voice. "I'll be expecting you to turn back into a frog anytime soon," Bulma said with a happy giggle.  
  
"Kakarot is waiting for you outside, and I have a surprise for this woman," he said as he grabbed Bulma's hand and hauled her up.  
  
"A surprise for me?" Bulma asked with a smile.  
  
"Yes, now don't ask. I will tell you nothing until we get there," Vegeta said as he pulled her along.  
  
Chichi smiled and followed them. Outside she got into Goku's car and Bulma got into Vegeta's car. "I have some clothes that I would like you to change into once we get there," Vegeta said as he drove.  
  
Bulma nodded, ::I can't wait::  
  
Vegeta looked at her with raised brows, "You've caught on quickly haven't you?"  
  
"I've tried to, its a bit complicated for a human," Bulma said thoughtfully. "But hopefully in time I will be able to get used to it."  
  
"You will. I chose you as my mate and as so you will learn," he said as he touched her chin.  
  
They spoke about things that had gone through when they were younger as Vegeta drove. Time seemed to be limitless and Bulma didn't even realize that they had been on the road for about an hour and a half.  
  
Vegeta stopped the car and they got out, well, Bulma waited for Vegeta to take her out. She took in a breath and smelled clean fresh air. "Where are we?" she asked.  
  
"Just wait a few minutes. I'll help you dress, nobody is here to see you," he said.  
  
"Are you crazy? I'm not changing out here! Who knows who may be by peeping," Bulma said in an exaggerated tone.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and smirked, "If anyone were here, I would know. Besides they wouldn't live to tell that they saw Bulma Briefs exhibiting herself," Vegeta snickered.  
  
Bulma scowled, "Fine," she said like a little girl. Vegeta helped her take off her jeans and she felt as he handed her a pair of jockey trousers, then she put on a turtle neck, and high-top boots. Then she felt as he put a hat on her head.  
  
"Perfect," he said simply. Then he took her hand and began to guide her. "Reach out your hands," he said as they stopped walking.  
  
Bulma shrugged to herself and did, jumping a little as she touched soft hair. Then her a face broke into a smile as she heard a nicker. "Who is this?"  
  
"Take one wild guess woman," Vegeta told her quietly.  
  
The animal rubbed its face against her and Bulma's eyes watered. "Is this Prince?" as if in response the horse neighed. "We're at my father's farm?"  
  
"Yes," Vegeta said simply. "How long has it been since you last rode?"  
  
Bulma's eyes widened and she stopped petting Prince. "I can't Vegeta! I know what you're thinking but I just can't do it," she said in a meek voice.  
  
"How will you know you can't unless you do it?" he asked in a firm voice.  
  
"It's been so long since the accident that I don't think I can," she said as she turned away from the horse. She felt the horse's face push against her back and she stumbled into Vegeta's arms.  
  
"Will you do it if I'm there with you?"  
  
Before Bulma could respond, she was lifted in the air and she clung tightly to Vegeta. He sat her on the saddle and then sat behind her.  
  
"Vegeta! What are you doing?" she asked in a high voice as he handed her the reigns of the horse.  
  
"I didn't bring you here so that you could stand there and do nothing, I know how much you want to ride, I've seen it," he whispered against her face.  
  
"What do you mean you've seen it?" Bulma asked as she pulled the reigns softly and the horse began to move.  
  
"At night, when you sleep. Sometimes I don't sleep as much and pieces of your dreams come to my mind. A few nights ago I was able to see that you were dreaming with your horse and I felt how much you wanted to be here," he said in a low voice.  
  
Bulma smiled and patted the hands wrapped around her waist, "How come I can't see your dreams?"  
  
Vegeta stiffened a little behind her, "Those or things that someone as untainted as you should not be able to see," he said quietly.  
  
Bulma frowned, 'I wonder what can be so bad that he doesn't want me to see,' Bulma thought to herself.  
  
Vegeta sighed and tightened his hold on her, 'That little one, is something in my life that no one should be a witness to.' He then kissed the skin of her neck, "Stop whining. No more talking, just watch and move the horse around." With that said, Vegeta opened his mind to her and Bulma was able to see what he saw through his eyes.  
  
She smiled and nearly cried, she was able to see the green tall trees that surrounded her father's old farm, the stables were huge and there were other horses grazing there.  
  
She hit the horses side a little harder and galloped faster, the same way she used to do when she was a small girl. Vegeta watched this all in silence and smirked when she maneuvered the horse as if she were actually seeing.  
  
He actually smiled as whisps of happiness from her mind flowed into his. She felt incredibly happy and free, the way she hadn't felt since she was a young child. This was all thanks to one man, someone she thought would never come into her life.  
  
Vegeta was so gentle and manly at the same time. How would she ever live without him? It all seemed like a fairytale that would end as soon as she closed her eyes.  
  
"You see, there is no reason for you to be afraid when I'm here with you," he whispered against her temple. Bulma smiled and nodded.  
  
"Are you really being honest with me? Because I don't think I will be able to handle it if you break my heart Vegeta," she said quietly.  
  
She felt him take her waist and slowly turn her around to face him, with her legs over his muscled thighs. He stopped the horse and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Even if I wanted to lie I couldn't. You'd be able to feel it through our bond, you'd know I was lying. And all this is because I never met anyone quite like you before," he said as he kissed her forehead.  
  
Bulma smiled and hugged him tightly, "Don't ever let go of me Vegeta, swear to me that you won't," Bulma pleaded as she hugged him tightly. Vegeta squeezed her back and chuckled softly.  
  
"I don't think I will ever be able to let you go. I promise I will never let you go my queen."  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Bulma and Chichi sat talking quietly at a café near Vegeta's house. All of a sudden they were interrupted and Chichi looked up. She smiled at the woman politely and asked, "Can we help you?"  
  
"Actually, I just came by to say hello to Bulma. But where are my manners?......... I'm 18, you know, Vegeta's ex-wife?"  
  
Chichi looked at Bulma and watched as her jaw set tightly, then she smirked wickedly, "It is nice to hear you again," Bulma said in false sweetness. "Will you join us for a coffee?"  
  
18 looked her rival over and then looked at her friend and smiled, "If you insist."  
  
'Oh but I didn't, you little chit,' Bulma thought to herself, but outwardly she just smiled. "So how are things going with you? Any men in your life?"  
  
'There's only one in particular that I want but you have,' 18 thought with an inward sneer, "Well not now, I'm focusing on my job. I just thought that maybe now that you're with Vegeta I'd let you know a few things about him," she said in a sly voice.  
  
Bulma's eyes narrowed a second then she sighed in annoyance, "What about?"  
  
"Has the subject of having a child come up?"  
  
Bulma raised an eyebrow, "Not that it is really any of your business, but no." Bulma snapped.  
  
"Really? That's very strange because that is what he was looking for when he divorced me," 18 said with a frown.  
  
"And why is it that you didn't have any kids with him? Couldn't you get pregnant?" Bulma asked, interest sparked inside her.  
  
"Oh but I did get pregnant, but I didn't want a baby, he just did it and told me when I was," 18 said.  
  
"And what happened to that child?" Bulma asked, dreading the answer.  
  
"I wasn't in the position to have a child at the moment so I had only one solution. That is why Vegeta and I got divorced, he wanted a child and nothing more, but I didn't want one," 18 said with a shrug that only Chichi was able to see.  
  
"I doubt that is all he is looking for now," Chichi whispered.  
  
"You don't know the real Vegeta, he is only buttering you up to get you pregnant," 18 said as she watched Bulma's eyes widen.  
  
"I refuse to believe that," Bulma snapped.  
  
"Have it your way, just don't blame me when you end up with a big belly. All he's looking for is a son," 18 said as she stood up and walked away.  
  
"Oh my gosh, that woman is one major bitch," Chichi muttered. She then looked at her friend and frowned, "You don't actually believe what she says do you?"  
  
"I-I don't know what to believe anymore, she's right you know," Bulma muttered.  
  
"About what?" Chichi asked.  
  
"I hardly know who Vegeta really is."  
  
Chichi scoffed, "She actually got to you, you can't allow her to do that! You know Vegeta much more than her, for all you know she's lying," Chichi argued.  
  
"But the doubt is there," Bulma replied softly.  
  
~*~  
  
A few days later...........  
  
Bulma sat on the couch of Vegeta's home listening to a movie. She had been quiet for the past days and even as Vegeta made love to her, there was doubt in her mind about his feelings and motives. Ever since their first time, they hadn't used any kind of contraceptive and she may very well be pregnant.  
  
She moved her head towards where she could feel his stare coming from and frowned, "Why are you staring at me Vegeta?"  
  
"You have been distant from me, you have even learned how to shut your mind away from mine," he said flatly.  
  
"I like to have my privacy. The same way you keep things from me, I am allowed to keep some thoughts from you aren't I?" Bulma asked a little sharper than she intended to.  
  
Vegeta eyed her darkly and scowled, "Why the sudden urge to retract from me Bulma?"  
  
She kept frowning, he only used her name when he felt irritated or extremely mellowed out, and she had the distinct feeling it wasn't the latter. "What is it that you are hiding from me?"  
  
"There are things that you shouldn't know about me," he mumbled quietly.  
  
"Would those things be about your ex-wife?" Bulma bit back.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" he snapped.  
  
"Why is it that you neglected to tell me that she was once pregnant with your baby? And that you divorced her as soon as you found out she didn't want it?"  
  
Vegeta stood and walked over to her with a growl, "How do you know all this?"  
  
Bulma was startled to hear him so close and she gasped out loud, "Does it really matter?" she asked angrily. "Just answer me this, is it true?"  
  
"I will not answer anything until you tell me how you know this," he whispered darkly.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes, "A few days ago, Chi and I were at a café and your ex came over to us. She sat with me precisely to fill my head with all these things. Vegeta, are they true or not? Please answer me!" Bulma cried in exhasperation.  
  
Vegeta sighed and looked at the pleading look on her face. This answer would either help or push him into the quick-sand. "It is true," he answered quietly.  
  
Bulma pursed her lips and stood from the couch, "That means that you didn't love her. That you were just looking to have a child and that's it!" Bulma accused.  
  
"Why should that matter to you?" Vegeta snapped in irritation.  
  
"Vegeta, do you even love me?" Bulma asked quietly.  
  
He looked at her in shock and drew back from her, "Why are you asking me this now?" he wasn't sure he'd be able to tell her that he truly was. Against himself, a part of him was afraid of using that one little word.  
  
"You don't do you? Why are you with me then? Is it that you want me to have a kid for you? Am I pregnant already Vegeta?" her voice rose by the second.  
  
He looked at her intensely and was grateful that she was not able to see the guilty look on his face. "Why? If you were would you get an abortion too?"  
  
"Don't change the subject on me," she snapped, then she took one long deep breath. "I knew you were too good to be true," Bulma whispered softly, she could almost feel the tears threatening to spill. "Vegeta, am I pregnant?"  
  
"Would you be angry?" he asked her boldly.  
  
"So I am?" Bulma asked numbly. "How dare you do this to me? I can't even believe this. You can get yourself to say that you love me, and now you get me pregnant without my knowledge," she yelled.  
  
"Is getting pregnant such a bad thing?" Vegeta yelled back.  
  
"Getting me pregnant is not just something you do to me!" Bulma nearly yelled. "It should have been at least something we agree upon!"  
  
"So you don't want the brat?" Vegeta growled.  
  
"It's not that I don't want him! Its just that there is still the matter that I AM BLIND!"  
  
"You will be getting the surgery soon, what is the problem?!"  
  
Bulma scoffed and turned her back to him, "We don't even know if the surgery will work! If it doesn't, how am I going to be able to see my own baby?" Bulma wailed.  
  
Vegeta walked over to her and hugged her, "I don't regret it, but I am sorry you don't want the child," he whispered.  
  
"I-I can't do this right now Vegeta. I feel as if you have violated our trust, you should have asked me this before getting me pregnant, I mean asked me if I wanted a baby at the moment," she said softly.  
  
He growled darkly against her, "If you don't want the child fine, after you have it I will take him or she with me and you will NEVER see us again. The irony of it all is that you probably wont even see us," he yelled at her.  
  
Bulma's mouth dropped open and her eyes watered, "That is such a very low thing to say Vegeta. How dare you mock my blindness? The truth of the matter is that I wasn't planning on having a baby, but I didn't say that I didn't want it Vegeta!" she wailed as the tears finally fell unhindered.  
  
Vegeta looked at her and even through the bond he could feel that she wasn't lying to him. He sighed and approached her, his hands took hers and he pulled her small body to his. "I apologize, but you must understand how I feel."  
  
"What YOU feel?" she screeched in his ear, "How dare you, you insensitive- self-centered-prick! You are the only one that has said and done cruel things to me and I have to understand how YOU feel?"  
  
"Don't test my patience woman, I apologized and that should be enough. The fact that I screwed you and got you pregnant shouldn't be an issue. You're just afraid of actually growing up. Stop behaving like a little girl and be a woman. Sure you're blind but that does NOT mean that you can't live your life!" he growled darkly.  
  
She pushed out of his grasp and took a few steps back, "I have spent more than half of my damned life blind. I don't know what it is like to see myself in a mirror anymore, nor do I remember much what it is like to see a sun set, don't be such a selfish bastard. You know nothing of how it feels to be BLIND! You know nothing of how much it hurts!"  
  
Vegeta grabbed her arm and pulled her roughly towards him, making Bulma yelp in pain. "You know nothing of pain, nor will you ever. When I was an eight year old boy, MY planet was destroyed, from my age of six through twelve I went through hell. Do you know what its like to be tortured and abused by a monster? Do you have any idea of what that does to a child?" Vegeta growled in a very dark and disconnected voice.  
  
"Oh Gods, Vegeta please tell me your lying!" Bulma cried as she tried to caress his face.  
  
He snatched her hands away from his face, "You want to see that it is not a lie?" he growled hoarsely. All of a sudden an image rushed into her mind that left her shaking and in hysterical tears.  
  
It was horrible, he was not lying, the monster was real and the things he did to the small child were dreadful and disgusting. He was just a baby in her eyes, a sweet six year old that had love and innocence beaten and grotesquely defiled out of him.  
  
"Oh god! Vegeta please forgive me, please," she said in a wailing whisper. "I had no idea...... I-....."  
  
"Of course you would have no idea, you have lived in a damn crystal box for most of your life. Nobody except Kakarot would know what it feels like," he hissed. "I would appreciate it if you never again say that I don't know what it is like to be in pain. To have your heartache so deeply, I NEVER had a childhood," Vegeta snarled out loud and walked away from her, slamming the door VERY hard.  
  
Bulma jumped and then felt around for a seat. She put her head in her hands and started to cry bitterly. That had just been one image and she had felt all the pain and suffering he had gone through. Bulma just couldn't imagine what more he went through as a child.  
  
Her pain because of the lack of sight seemed insignificant to his pain of being abused as a child. She felt horrible for what she had said to him and through her mind she tried to touch him. Then she drew back sharply as a very hurt feeling that was not hers flowed to her through the bond.  
  
::I'm sorry Vegeta. I just hope you can hear me:: she sent through their bond. He didn't respond and this made her cry even more. 'Please come back Vegeta. I-I love you.' She thought to herself. She walked slowly to his bedroom and laid down on his bed.  
  
After crying for a few hours, she fell into a bitter sleep, the same thought in her mind. 'Vegeta I love you.'  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta slammed his fists against a door and growled until the person opened. He was encountered by slanted ice blue eyes that he once thought of as beautiful. He growled and approached her, roughly grabbing a fist full of her short blond hair.  
  
"Vegeta, what the hell is wrong with you?" 18 squealed.  
  
"Bitch," he growled as he slammed the door closed, "What business do you have with filling my woman's head with all that shit against me?" he growled as he pulled her hair harder.  
  
"What are you talking about? I just told her true things. I'd understand if they were lies, but they weren't," 18 said as she put her hands to her head and tried to pry his off of her hair. "And will you let go of my hair?!"  
  
Vegeta released her and sneered, "What are you playing at? You had your chance with me and you threw it away, had you had our brat, we'd still be together. Stupid woman, now that you can't have me you want me," he said with an arrogant smirk.  
  
"Your right, I want you Vegeta," she said as she wrapped herself around him and began to kiss his neck. One of her hands trailed down his back and ensnared his hidden appendage.  
  
Vegeta stiffened and uttered a helpless groan, "What the fuck are you doing?" he growled hoarsely.  
  
"What do you think?" she asked as she pushed him towards the couch.  
  
~*~  
  
::Bulma!::  
  
She jerked awake and sat up, gasping for air. She promptly began to cry again. "Oh god, what have you done Vegeta?" she asked. She had seen an image of him in the arms of...... his ex. He was making love to another woman.  
  
Bulma sobbed and felt around for the phone until she found it. She dialed the numbers slowly and waited to see if she had gotten the right person. Somebody answered and she sighed.  
  
"Hello?" a very sleepy voice asked on the other line.  
  
"Yamcha? This is Bulma," she tried to keep her voice steady but she ended up weeping in the end.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, genuine concern in his voice.  
  
"I'm at Vegeta's house, can you please come over and pick me up?"  
  
"Sure, but what's wrong? Has he hurt you in any way? Did he do anything to you?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"Please Yamcha, just come over and pick me up!"  
  
"Ok I'm sorry, just give me the address and I will be there in a few minutes," he told her gently.  
  
Bulma tried her best to remember the address and then told him how Chichi had described the house to her, in case the address was not right. She hung up and then grabbed her shoes and put them on. She walked slowly towards the door and closed it, not bothering to lock it.  
  
She then waited outside for Yamcha, and was thankful when he arrived about ten minutes later. He helped her into his car and then drove towards her home. "Would you like me to take you to your house?" he asked.  
  
Bulma shook her head, "Would you mind if I stayed with you tonight? Chichi is out with her boyfriend and I don't want to be alone," she said in a small voice.  
  
Yacha nodded to himself, "Of course," he said quietly and drove off.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta sat up and growled darkly at the sleeping female. He took his tail in his hand and glared at it. 'damn you to hell. If you weren't the last I have of my planet I would have blasted you off years ago! He yelled to himself as he looked scoldingly at the appendage. Now what was he to tell Bulma?  
  
She'd surely leave him if she knew he had been with another woman. She had just been afraid of bringing a child into this world while she was blind, and he had just shoved her down and told her horrible things. What kind of a man was he?  
  
'A no good bastard' Vegeta thought bitterly. He opened the newly acquired link of their bond and tried to touch her mind. She drew back sharply and shut her mind away from his. Then a few minutes later, while he was putting his clothes back on, she opened it slightly for him.  
  
::I thought we had something real, but I guess we don't. Stay away from me Vegeta, I don't want you to come near me ever again. I have found somebody who really does appreciate me:: and with that came an image of her in the arms of her doctor.  
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed and the whole building started to shake from his rage. No human shit would dare touch his woman while he was alive, he'd make certain of it. With that, he ran to the window and flew off to find his mate. And if luck was on his side, he'd be killing someone tonight.  
  
~*~~~*~~~*~  
  
Wow, this story has taken one big twist. They had been such a cute and happy couple! What happened? * I laugh darlky * I happened! Well I hope you like this chapter and thanks for the reviews in advance. I'll see you guys and a few so don't get too impatient!  
  
Byebye  
  
~!Joey!~ 


	6. Another Baby?

Here's a new chapter to this fic. I was going to update my 'Friends and Love' fic, but something happened and it got erased from my disk, and the problem is that right now I'm not at home so I can't fix, so if you read that fic, you'll have to wait until next week. Sorry!  
  
Once again, I have to ask you guys that if you'd like to join my newsletter, or group, send me an e-mail, or leave your e-mail in your review. My e-mail is trunksgirl77@juno.com. Thank you so much for your time.  
  
Discalimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Another Baby?  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Bulma sat on Yamcha's bed quietly, she had tried not to cry and worry him, but she just felt so betrayed. 'Why did you do this to me Vegeta?' she asked herself as she unconsciously laid a hand over her flat stomach. She must not have been more than a few days pregnant, yet Vegeta had told her she was.  
  
'Maybe he's wrong,' she thought as a spark of hope came into her heart. Then she turned slightly when she felt a light shuffling to her left. "Yamcha, I have a question."  
  
The man stopped what he was doing and he looked up, "Yeah, what is it?"  
  
"If by any chance, I was to become pregnant, could I still have the surgery done?" she asked a bit hesitant.  
  
Thankfully to Yamcha, she missed the total look of shock and betrayal that crossed his handsome features. "Why do you ask that? You've barely met this guy and you're thinking about having a kid with him?" he asked a bit more angrily than he intended to.  
  
Bulma's mouth opened and she tried to find a diplomatic answer to his questions, then her eyes narrowed, "Can we just stick to the question please?" she asked softly.  
  
Yamcha studied her features for a minute and sighed in compliance, "Had we scheduled the surgery a few months from now and you were to get pregnant, I would have to postpone it until the child was born. There is a great risk of miscarriage due to the heavy sedative that is injected into the patient."  
  
Bulma's mouth dropped open, "So if I am pregnant, I can lose the baby as I try to gain my eyesight," she mumbled numbly.  
  
Yamcha walked over to her and kneeled in front of her, "How can you possibly be pregnant?" he asked her in denial.  
  
"There are things about Vegeta you don't know-........."  
  
"Gods Bulma! There are things about Vegeta that YOU don't know!" she was rudely cut off. "If you indeed ARE pregnant, then you will have to wait nearly a year to get the surgery done now," he told her in a sad but reprimanding voice.  
  
Bulma started to cry, "I was so foolish to believe that he was actually the man for me. I guess that I was destined to suffer. He..... he cheated on me Yamcha, he cheated on me and I love him," Bulma wailed in a small voice.  
  
Yamcha grabbed her into a hug and sat on the bed next to her as she cried against his shoulder, "Don't cry over someone who doesn't deserve you. Not when...... not when I would be willing to give you the world," he said in a nervous whisper.  
  
Bulma stopped crying for a moment and just blinked, "What did you just say?" she asked.  
  
Yamcha stiffened and he let go of her abruptly, getting off of the bed and away from her. "N-nothing, just forget I said anything," he said as he berated himself silently. Bulma just wiped away the tears and decided to leave things like they were. "You can sleep here in my bed, I'll just use the couch," he told her quietly.  
  
"Wait!" Bulma called.  
  
Yamcha turned away from the door and looked at her, "Yes?"  
  
"Will you stay with me....... at least until I fall asleep?" she asked in a shy voice. Yamcha smiled to himself and crawled onto the other side of the bed, with as much space between them.  
  
"Sure, just lie down and rest, I'll be here to watch over you," he said as he kept his distance, not trusting his feelings over the beautiful girl in his bed.  
  
"Thank you," Bulma muttered as she laid down under the warm sheets and curled up tightly to sleep. How she was going to miss having Vegeta's strong arms wrapped around her, Bulma sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
~.~  
  
A very light noise, made her jerk awake. Bulma's mouth opened as she felt herself enclosed in Yamcha's arms. He was holding her gently and she had an arm draped over his waist.  
  
She felt a strange sensation and she cautiously unwound Yamcha's arms from around her. She sat up as slowly as possible, and moved her head towards the window, where she could feel the cold air entering. Her eyes narrowed darkly.  
  
::What the hell are you doing here Vegeta?::  
  
::I came for you, and I suggest that if you don't want that man dead, you better come with me. I leave for a few hours and you don't hesitate to run into another man's arms:: he growled into her mind.  
  
Bulma's mouth dropped open and she hissed to herself. ::I can't believe you have the nerve! How dare you accuse me of that you son of a bitch!:: she said as she stood from the bed and walked towards him. She couldn't explain it, she could just feel him there.  
  
He snatched her arm and pulled her to him roughly, "Come quietly or I will throw you over my shoulder and take you, I could really care less if you're kicking and screaming," he snarled against her ear. He could practically smell the human all over her and his jealousy was reaching a boiling point.  
  
"Take your dirty hands off me," she said as she snatched her arm from him. "I don't EVER want to feel your filthy skin against mine for as long as I live. You have the nerve to touch after you've been with another woman, how dare you?" Bulma cried in betrayal.  
  
"What?" he asked in a dark voice, his eyes going wide.  
  
"You heard me Vegeta. I saw you, no thanks to that retched bond you used on me. I saw you making love to her!" Bulma yelled, forgetting where they were. She heard Yamcha groan and the mattress squeak as he rolled over.  
  
Vegeta eyed the other man disdainfully and he began to walk towards the bed, then he opened their mind link and Bulma could see what he was about to do. His open palm was glowing, with what she now knew was his energy and if he released it, Yamcha was dead.  
  
"NO!" Bulma cried flinging herself over there, the noise startling Yamcha awake. He jumped out of the bed and ran to Bulma, taking her hands in his.  
  
"Take your hands off her!" Vegeta growled as he closed his link with Bulma and snatched her away from Yamcha.  
  
"Vegeta let me go!" Bulma said as she started to fight his grip.  
  
"If you value the human's life, you will leave with me now," Vegeta growled as he dragged her towards the window.  
  
"Release her you poor excuse for a man! She doesn't want to go with someone that doesn't treat her well," Yamcha growled as he approached Vegeta and Bulma.  
  
All Bulma heard was the smack of fist to skin and there was a huge thump, "YAMCHA! What did you do to him?" Bulma screamed as she started to pound on Vegeta. She slapped and hit him while she yelled how much she hated him.  
  
Vegeta let her release her frustration and anger because of his betrayal, and he eyed the unconscious man balefully. Then his patience wore off and he grabbed Bulma and dashed out the window and into the air. Bulma screamed and clung onto him as she felt them rise into the air with surprising speed.  
  
She said nothing as he flew, and minutes later she felt them touch down and enter his house. He then walked over to the couch and nearly slammed her down onto it. "Listen to me and listen good," he thundered, "I have never bonded with ANY woman before. What's done is done and it cannot be taken back. Once a bond is formed, there is NO turning back."  
  
Bulma's blue eyes widened and she shook her head in horror, "Vegeta, do you have any idea of what you've done to me?" she asked in a whisper.  
  
His eyes narrowed, "I know. I have hurt you, made you feel bad, and other countless and horrible things," he told her in sorrow.  
  
Bulma shook her head and started to weep again, "Aside from that. You've made me love you," she said in a small wail. Vegeta looked at her and his frown softened, he hugged her to him and Bulma stiffened. "Don't touch me Vegeta, not after what I was a witness to," Bulma said as she pushed him away and she curled up and hugged her knees to her chest.  
  
Vegeta sighed and kneeled in front of her, he took her hand and kissed it, "Bulma, forgive me. All she did was touch my tail, and I have explained what happens when that is done. Do not take me wrong, I am not justifying myself for my actions, I should've had more control, but I was angry," he told her in a low voice.  
  
"Don't use that poor excuse Vegeta, it makes me feel as if you didn't have and don't have any respect for me," Bulma told him quietly.  
  
"What......... what can I do for your remission? Tell me," he said as he sat next to her and sighed deeply.  
  
Bulma cleaned away the tears and sniffled, "For the moment, just let me clear my mind. I have to cope with the fact that the first man I have ever loved, has cheated on me," she said quietly.  
  
Never in his entire life had Vegeta felt so guilty. And it was entirely his fault for having been so weak. He needed to exert more control over his tail, he couldn't allow himself to be weak anymore. And he couldn't hurt the one that he had come to love.  
  
"I will leave you. You can go back with your friend if you wish. You can have all the time you need to think and come to terms with what you feel," Vegeta told her quietly.  
  
Bulma nodded, "It's for the best, at least for now."  
  
"What about my child?" Vegeta asked as he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the door.  
  
Bulma sighed shakily, "What is there to think about, I won't be able to take care of a baby once its born," she whispered.  
  
"What about the surgery?" he asked as he lead her to the car.  
  
Bulma stopped abruptly, and once again yanked free from his grasp, tears returning to her eyes anew. "Yamcha-... he said that if I am pregnant I can't get it done," she sniffled. "For the surgery I must be put under a heavy sedative that might cause me to lose the child. It's either my baby or my eyesight," she wailed brokenly.  
  
Vegeta's heart sank even more, once again, he caused her the worst pain imaginable. "I really am sorry," he whispered, once again pleading for his case.  
  
"Sorry doesn't cut it Vegeta. I have to wait another year for a remote chance of getting my sight back," Bulma shook her head and released a few tears.  
  
Vegeta cleaned them away with his thumbs, and for a moment, he thought that she might forgive him, as her eyes slid closed. Then her soft, small hands reached up and she slowly pulled his hands from her face.  
  
"Take me home, Vegeta," Bulma said as she stepped away from him. Vegeta growled and then pulled her to the door of the car. He then as civil as possible, sat her in the seat, and then walked towards the driver's side.  
  
The drive back to her apartment was silent, and tense. Bulma tried her best from crying, knowing that even if she tried, it would take her some time to forgive Vegeta. And another thing she still had to think about was, her baby. "My baby," she whispered out loud, unconsciously.  
  
Vegeta's ears perked up and he sighed, at least she wanted his son. 'Our Son,' Vegeta thought with a swell of pride. When they arrived her helped her out and took her to the door of her apartment. "Just grant me one thing before I go," he whispered softly to her.  
  
Bulma closed her eyes and leaned against the door of her apartment, "Please make it quick, I'm exhausted," Bulma said in a weary voice.  
  
Vegeta looked at her face and then took it in his hands, leaning over to kiss her before she had a chance to complain or shun him. He took his time as he tasted her lips, and all Bulma could do was let it happen. She wanted it as much as he did, but then she remembered his infidelity and pulled away.  
  
"Please leave," she said as she turned away and fumbled with the keys. When she opened the door she entered her apartment and closed the door. She then walked to her room and changed into her PJ's.  
  
She then jumped into her bed and started to cry bitterly, "Why? Why did you have to do this to me Vegeta? I love you, but I can't forget what you have done," she wailed out loud. After thinking of what she could have possibly done wrong, she fell into an exhausted sleep, never noticing the dark shadow that took off outside her window.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
"Bulma? Sweety, wake up, its me, Chichi," she heard the distant voice of her friend.  
  
Bulma rolled away from her and slunk deeper into her blankets, "Leave me alone Chi," she mumbled sleepily.  
  
"I'll leave you alone after you explain why you're here and not with Vegeta," her friend said as she patted her back.  
  
At this Bulma's eyes snapped open and they watered, then she rolled over towards Chichi, and her friend noticed the pain-filled expression on her face. Chichi's smile fell and she frowned at Bulma, "What is it? Did something happen?"  
  
Bulma sniffled and put a hand over her face, "Vegeta cheated on me!" she wailed.  
  
"He did WHAT?!" Chichi yelled.  
  
"He slept with his ex minutes after we had a fight. Then he threatened to kill Yamcha if I didn't leave with him," she said quietly.  
  
"And he let you go, why?"  
  
"Because I can't bare to be near him right now. I can't even have him touch me, every time he does, it makes me remember that he slept with her. He said he'd give me as much time as I needed to forgive him."  
  
Chichi sighed and ran a hand through her friends hair, "And are you going to?"  
  
Bulma sighed and sniffled, "I don't know yet. He hurt me so much. And I actually confessed that I love him," she said as she sat up.  
  
"And what is going to happen now? Are you still getting the surgery?" Chichi asked her sadly.  
  
Bulma put her head in her hands and wailed again, "I can't, I'm pregnant and I have to wait until the baby is born or else I'll lose it!"  
  
"You're pregnant? How is that possible? You must have slept with him, what, a week ago or something?" Chichi asked.  
  
"I thought it wasn't true either, but I can actually feel the change in my body," Bulma said quietly.  
  
"Geez Bulma, I don't know what to tell you. I'm at a complete loss of words," Chichi said as she looked at her friends pale face. "Why don't you get up and go shopping with me?"  
  
"I don't feel like doing anything today."  
  
Chichi snorted, "I could really careless. I am NOT going to let you get all fat and ugly sitting around moping and eating anything. Now get dressed, we're going out and we're getting new clothes!" Chichi said as she pulled her friend and then pushed her into the bathroom.  
  
"I'll have your clothes ready so that you can dress when you're out!" Chichi called.  
  
Bulma sighed and turned on the shower. 'This is going to be one LONG day,' she thought.  
  
~*~~~*~~~*~  
  
"Please cheer up!" Chichi cried as she noticed her friend moping at EVERY store they went to. "I can't bear to see you like this."  
  
Bulma sighed and shook her head, "I'm sorry Chi, but I just can't cheer up," she said with a sad sigh.  
  
"How about we go to a baby store?" Chichi asked as she pulled Bulma along. Bulma's eyes watered and she stopped Chichi in her tracks. "Geez, I'm SO SORRY!" Chichi said as she sat down with her weeping friend on a bench.  
  
"Even when my baby is born, I wont be able to see him," she cried in a whisper. "I told Vegeta that I didn't want a baby at this moment, and he took it as a form of me saying that I didn't want the baby," she said quietly.  
  
"I know that you don't want to get into this now, but where is he?" Chichi asked.  
  
Bulma seemed to think for a moment, and she tried to touch his mind, maybe he wouldn't notice. Tough luck.  
  
::Don't contact me woman. I am as far away from you as possible, the way you wanted it to be. Take care of my son, I will return for him when he is born, and you will never see us again:: With that, he cut their link and drew back. One last image was all that he left her with, he was gazing out of a small window to the empty void of space.  
  
"He's in space, he just let me know that when my son is born, he will return just to take him away from me!" Bulma said in horror. "I can't allow him to take my baby!"  
  
Chichi shook her head, "We won't let him. I know that if I tell Goku, he will help us out too," she said as she took Bulma's hand.  
  
Bulma offered a fleeting smile, "We won't allow you to take MY baby Vegeta," she muttered hatefully. "You will not take my child away from me," she whispered out loud and in her mind.  
  
::We'll see about that:: he challenged. It appeared to Bulma that he could read her thoughts like an open book whenever he wanted to. And that was something she didn't like. 'I need to learn how to keep myself from you, and sooner or later I will,' Bulma thought.  
  
"Come on Bulma, its time to move on and that's what friends are for," Chichi said as she pulled her friend up.  
  
Bulma nodded and stood, "You're right. I am not going to wallow up and die because of a man. Especially one who is not worth it," she said in a soft tone.  
  
"Wanna go to a baby store?" Chichi asked.  
  
Bulma smiled and nodded, "Yes."  
  
~*~~~*~~~*~  
  
"How's the baby?" Yamcha asked quietly as he walked into Bulma and Chichi's apartment.  
  
Bulma smiled and rubbed the small belly, "Growing, and already driving my insides crazy," she said with a cheerful laugh.  
  
He sat next to her and took her hand, "My offer still stands. I will raise that child as if he were my own, if only you'd let me."  
  
Bulma smiled with sentiment, "Damn pregnant hormones," she laughed. "I love you, but I wish I loved you in the way you deserved. I can't marry you and make you unhappy," she said as she squeezed his hand.  
  
"Knowing that you are giving me just one chance to help you feel happy is all I need to be happy. Please say you will, your baby needs a father, and I-I-.... need you," he said as he kissed her hand.  
  
Bulma sighed and thought about it for a moment, then she sighed and smiled. "Ask me again once my baby is born. I will have an answer for you then," she told him quietly.  
  
Yamcha nodded and hugged her tightly, "Would I interest you in having lunch with me?"  
  
Bulma smiled, "It depends on where we go," she giggled.  
  
"I promise I'll take you somewhere special," Yamcha said in a sing song voice.  
  
"Ok, just let me go change," she said as she stood and walked off to her room. Once inside she walked over to her closet and felt around for the clothing, each holder had a paper with Braille writing, so she knew what she was going to wear.  
  
She found a pair of jeans that stretched at the belly, with a huge and comfortable sweater shirt. She put on a pair of boots, and a beanie. She then slowly walked outside and Yamcha took her hands.  
  
"Come on sweetheart, let's go," he said as he pulled her out of the apartment and towards his car.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where are we Yamcha?" Bulma asked as he sat her down in a chair.  
  
Yamcha squeezed her hand and smiled to himself, "We're at an Italian restaurant. There's a variety of things you can get, like pasta and meatballs, pizza, cannelloni, ravioli. You can order whatever you want," he told her happily.  
  
Bulma smiled, "Thank you Yamcha. If it weren't for you, I would still be sulking at my place. But you, you help me feel happy and cheerful again," Bulma whispered as she rubbed her stomach. The baby seemed to be restless about something.  
  
"That's what I'm here for. Now what would you two like to eat?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Dear sister, are my eyes deceiving me?"  
  
The blonde looked up and her ice blue eyes narrowed as she took in the scene. "The little shrew was indeed pregnant. I hope she dies while she gives birth to the little bastard," she glowered.  
  
"So bitter for one so young," her brother told her in a mocking voice.  
  
"Shut up 17, now let's go over. Maybe you can butter her up a little, sweet talk her, and maybe let her know what state I'm in," she said with a wink.  
  
"Let's go," 17 said as he stood with her.  
  
Bulma was laughing softly about Yamcha's experiences in med school. He looked up and noticed a pretty, young, blonde woman approach them next to a man that looked like her, but with dark hair.  
  
"Hello," 18 purred as she looked him over.  
  
Yamcha smiled out of politeness, "Hello, how may we help you?"  
  
Bulma's head snapped up, she knew that voice. "What do you want 18?" she nearly growled.  
  
"I just came over to see how things were with the baby," the blonde said sweetly.  
  
"We're fine thank you," Bulma bit back sharply.  
  
"From what I can see, you seem to be expecting also," Yamcha said.  
  
'Bingo, you did the work for my brother,' the blonde thought smugly.  
  
Bulma's eyes widened at this, "Y-y-you're pregnant?" she asked dumbly.  
  
18 smirked to herself in satisfaction, "Yes, it looks as if we will be having our babies at the same time. You should see Vegeta, oh I'm sorry you can't, but you should hear him, he's ecstatic," 18 said cheerfully.  
  
"Well, congratulations," Bulma said quietly. Trying her hardest to not cry in front of the other woman, she knew that this was what she wanted.  
  
"Why thank you. Good luck with your baby," 18 said sweetly as she walked away.  
  
17 looked after his sister and then at the small woman who looked about ready to cry. "Please excuse my sister's behavior. I can never understand why she does these things," he said as he leaned down and took her hand in his.  
  
Bulma shook her head, "She does it on purpose. I know that now," she whispered.  
  
"My apologies once again," he murmured as he kissed her hand.  
  
Yamcha's anger rose, "Shouldn't you be leaving with your sister?" he spat.  
  
17 looked at him with a nonchalant look and sneered. Then he looked at Bulma, "Once again I am very sorry, and I wish you the best with your child," he said as he kissed her hand once again and then stood and left.  
  
When he left, Bulma started to weep quietly, "Oh Yamcha, I'm so sorry that I had to ruin this. But can you please take me home?"  
  
"Don't worry, this isn't your fault. Just let me pay and we can go," he told her in a gentle voice.  
  
Bulma nodded and waited, then she felt as his hand took hers and he helped her up. The walk and then the drive in his car was very quiet. She couldn't help crying. It was the dreadful pregnant hormones, she kept telling herself.  
  
He walked her to her apartment, and then they were greeted by Chichi. "What's wrong?" she asked as she hugged Bulma.  
  
"She's going to have his baby too," Bulma wailed.  
  
"Who is?" Chichi asked.  
  
Yamcha looked at his love sadly and took her hand, "Bulma don't suffer for him, he doesn't deserve your tears. I must go, but if you need me, you know where to find me," he told her quietly.  
  
"Thank you Yamcha, and I really am sorry that I ruined our lunch," she said with a sheepish smile.  
  
Yamcha kissed her cheek, "As far as I can tell, I had a wonderful time just by looking at you smile," he said as he touched her face and then walked away, then out of the apartment.  
  
"You can tell he's in love with you just by the look on his face. Ok, so what were we talking about?" Chichi asked.  
  
"18. She's having Vegeta's baby," her friend whispered.  
  
Chichi sighed angrily and shook her head, "Bulma, knowing that little witch, that child can be any other man's. How do you know its Vegeta's?"  
  
"Because he did sleep with her, and apparently she has the same gestation time as me," she whined as Chichi sat her down on the couch.  
  
"That does not mean that the kid is his. I may not be too fond of a man that hurt you, but we both know what a conniving little bitch that fake blonde can be," Chichi told her quietly.  
  
Bulma wiped away her tears and sighed, "You really think that its not Vegeta's baby?"  
  
Chichi took a breath, "I can't say its not or that it is. But we wont know that until you speak to Vegeta and have him clear this up. At least maybe Goku will be able to that for us," she said.  
  
Bulma started to bawl again. "Do you think I overreacted about him sleeping with her? I mean, he's the man that I love, I can't just throw this away. He's been so special to me. And then there's the bond, he assured me that he's never done that to another woman," she cried.  
  
"You reacted a natural way. I mean, if Goku did that to me, he would have to pray that I was nowhere near any sharp objects," Chichi laughed. Pleased when her depressed friend laughed with her.  
  
"God, I need to speak to him. But the last time I did, he let me know that he'd come back for our child and only for him. He must hate me," Bulma sobbed as she rubbed her small belly.  
  
"He can't hate you. You're the other half of his soul thanks to the bond, and to make you even closer, you're having his baby. So when he returns, I'll have Goku talk to him and make him wait just enough for you to speak and come to terms with this situation."  
  
Bulma nodded and stood up. "Thanks, Chi, I feel better now," Bulma whispered before she walked off.  
  
"Don't worry about it bud, now go rest. You need it now for the baby," Chichi replied. Bulma nodded and entered her room slowly.  
  
She laid down on her bed and rested her hands on her restless belly. She may be only five months, but the little baby inside gave her insides a relentless work out every day. He had begun to move after her first month. And at the moment he seemed to be agitated about something.  
  
She opened her mind and tried to touch Vegeta's lightly. All she received was a cold brush off. She whimpered as she could no longer feel the warm feelings he used to hold for her. ::Vegeta, please speak to me!::  
  
::There is nothing to talk about. I gave you everything, I told you that I was sorry. But you threw it all away. Its too late now. You killed the man I was, I no longer care for what you think about me. I just want my son and that is it::  
  
Bulma closed her eyes and let the tears come once again, ::In that case you can go ahead and take the brat that your ex wife is having, because you are not laying a finger on mine!::  
  
She felt a cold but shocked feeling cross him and then flow into her. ::That's impossible, there must be some mistake!::  
  
::No mistake Vegeta, we share the same amount of months. I was contacting you so that we could come to an agreement about this, but I see its impossible. So do me a big favor and stay the hell away from my child and I. Because if you don't, you will know who Bulma Briefs is::  
  
::Contrary to what you may think, I already know who you are. And I will not stay away from MY son. Whether you like it or not. I will be back::  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Did you guys like it? I hope you did, I will also try to get the next out as soon as I can, but there are no guarantees. Thank you for the reviews in advance and I will try my best to have the other chapters out by next week.  
  
Byebye  
  
~!Joey!~ 


	7. Switched

FINALLY I update! Well, as you can read in the rest of my updates, I had all my chapters ready but absolutely NO net access, so it wasn't really my fault. Though I do apologize for the wait and incovenience. Thank you for the reviews and I won't keep you guys anymore!  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters. They are legal property of Akira Toriyama, Toei, FUNimation, Bird Studio, etc.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Switched  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Bulma rubbed the stretched skin of her belly. Smiling to herself, she sat back and felt as her baby kicked and made a bump appear on her belly. She ran a hand over the bump and sighed.  
  
She was just a few days away from having her child, and even though she was happy, she was also anxious and afraid. Vegeta had vowed to return just to taker her son away from her, and that was something that she would not allow.  
  
"The only way he will be taking you is over my dead body," Bulma whispered as she set a hand over her stomach.  
  
"We will all hope that things don't get to that," she heard Goku's voice say. He rubbed her stomach, and Bulma smiled when she felt the baby spin around and kick in response.  
  
"Thank you. You and Chichi are the ones that have helped me get through this. I just want to request something of you," Bulma whispered.  
  
Goku sat next to her and took her hand, "Anything you need, just let me know."  
  
Bulma nodded and took a breath, "Will you make sure that when my baby is born, Vegeta comes no where near him?" she asked him. "And when I mean nowhere near, I mean that I don't even want him to lay eyes on the baby."  
  
Goku nodded to himself, "I promise that Vegeta will not lay an eye or a finger on your boy. I will protect you and your son with my life," he whispered.  
  
Bulma smiled and squeezed his hand, "Thank you. You have no idea of what a huge weight you have lifted off my shoulders!"  
  
"Don't worry about it! I'm sorry B, but I have to go. Take care of you and the baby, I'll see you later!" he said as he kissed her forehead and started to leave.  
  
"Bye Goku, take care!" Bulma called. She smiled to herself and then stood and walked herself to the kitchen for a snack. Thanfully, she had long ago memorized where everything was, and she had suddenly been craving one thing. Tomatoes.  
  
As bizzare as it sounded, she loved the taste of tomatoes and she was constantly eating them. Her cravings had gotten so weird that once she had called Yamcha in the middle of the night and asked him to buy her some tomatoes for her.  
  
Yamcha. He had been such a great support for her during the past months, she felt that there was no humanly possible way of repaying his generousity. Unfortunately, her heart still belonged to that hateful, no good alien that had decided not to speak to her since the last time he threatened to take her baby.  
  
Maybe she would take into consideration his proposal for marriage. He'd be a great father for her son, and he had told her time and time again that he loved her with all his heart. It was time for her to move on and assimilate the fact that Vegeta was not the man she thought he was.  
  
She took a bite out of her tomato and smiled in bliss. The baby kicked her and she grinned. "I know sweety, I love how it tastes too. In a minute we'll go take a nap ok?" she asked her belly as she rubbed it. When she finished eating, she walked over to her room and sat down on the bed.  
  
"I will try, but what if I can't love Yamcha the way he deserves?" she asked herself out loud.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
"Yamcha?"  
  
"Yeah? Is this you Bulma?" he asked sleepily. All he could hear was rapid and labored breathing.  
  
"Yeah, I'm so sorry to call you at this time, but...... my water just broke and I've been having contractions all night!" she cried frantically.  
  
"Ok B, I'll be over at your house in a few minutes. Have your things ready and don't panic. By the way, where's Chichi?" he asked.  
  
"She stayed over at Goku's place, she didn't want to leave me but I told her to go. I gave her a call and she said she'd meet up with me at the hospital, Goku's house is farther than yours, so I told her I'd call you," Bulma said as she took deep breaths.  
  
"I'll be there soon, be ready," Yamcha said as he hung up.  
  
"Ok, I'll be waiting," she said breathlessly.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
"B, are you ok?" Chichi cried as she ran towards her friend who at the moment was nearly hyperventilating. She looked pale and her hair was matted down with sweat.  
  
"Chi? Thank goodness I hear your voice! Is Goku here with you?" Bulma asked through the pain.  
  
"Yes, he's outside keeping guard in case Vegeta arrives and tries something," her friend responded.  
  
Bulma nodded and closed her eyes, feeling a dreaded feeling deep in her heart. Another contraction hit her and she cringed as her belly tightened with it. The doctor walked in and examined her first, then she told Bulma that she was ready for the delivery.  
  
~*~  
  
Chichi, Goku, and Yamcha stood as Bulma's doctor walked towards them. "What's wrong? Is she ok?" Chichi asked frantically.  
  
The woman looked grim and worried, "There have been some complications. I don't know how to explain it, but the child-........"  
  
"The child is not normal, he's much stronger than Bulma and her body can't handle the birth," Goku answered.  
  
The doctor looked at him strangely but nodded slowly, "Not my explanation but somewhat close. She is weakening by the second and her heart seems to be slowing down, if we save the child, there is a great possibily that we might lose her."  
  
"There is no possibility of saving them both?" Yamcha asked sadly.  
  
"The possibility is very slim, but we will try to save them both," she said.  
  
Goku bit his lip and then walked over to the doctor, "I can help, please allow me to do it!" he told the woman.  
  
The doctor looked at him strangely and shook her head, "I'm sorry but I cannot allow you such a thing. As far as I know, you are not a doctor," she told him.  
  
"You don't understand! The baby that she carries will deplete her energy and she will not survive giving birth to him!" Goku cried.  
  
"And what are you going to do to help her?"  
  
Goku sighed, "You might not believe me, but I can give her some of my energy and make her sustain the birth," he told her in all seriousness.  
  
The doctor wasn't too convinced, "You're right I don't believe you," she said as she turned and walked away.  
  
Goku ran after her, "Please! Give me the chance, and if I don't help, I will turn myself into the police so that they can take me to jail. Please, I care for her like a sister and I don't want her or the baby to die!"  
  
The doctor sighed and then nodded, "Fine, but I need you to dress in special clothes before you do it."  
  
Goku smiled, "Thank you! Please let's hurry, we can't allow anymore time to pass."  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
"Bulma? Are you ok?" Goku asked in a whisper as he walked over to her.  
  
Bulma smiled weakly as she heard his gentle voice, "Goku," she croacked. "W- Why do I feel so weak?" she murmured.  
  
Goku placed a spread hand over her belly and nodded to himself, "Just what I thought."  
  
"Is...... Is something wrong with my baby?" she asked in alarm.  
  
"NO!" he said quickly. "Its just that he's much stronger than you and his strength is taking its toll on your frail body,' he whispered.  
  
"Whatever happens, don't let any harm come to my son!" she cried in fright.  
  
"Don't worry about it! I wont let anthing happen to you or the boy," Goku said as he kissed her forehead. He then moved his hand to the center of her chest and over her heart. He closed his eyes and concentrated.  
  
Goku then sent a slow flow of his energy into her, and Bulma gasped as the warm feeling surrounded her body. The doctor walked over to the heart monitor and checked it, noticing the rhythm of her pulse became normal once again. She looked at Goku with wide eyes and went over to check on how Bulma was doing.  
  
"Ok Ms. Briefs he's almost crowned, I need you to give me one hard push!" she told Bulma. She nodded and squeezed the hand she was holding. Goku yelped and tried to hold in a whimper when she demonstrated the help his power had given her.  
  
"Goku! Do me a huge favor!" she tried not to yell as another contraction went through her.  
  
"Sure," he said as his voice cracked.  
  
"Go out as soon as my baby is born...... and tell Yamcha that I want to get the surgery. I want to be able to see my son!" she gasped out.  
  
"Sure thing. This is so great! I can't wait for you to be able to see again!" Goku said happily.  
  
Bulma nodded and pushed again when the doctor told her to. She felt one, huge, excrutiating pain, and there was a loud and sweet cry. "Its a boy!" the doctor called. "And he has a tail!"  
  
Bulma nodded, "I know. Please let me hold him!" she cried as the baby kept on wailing. The child was placed in her arms and Bulma cried. "Hello sweetie pie! I'm sorry that mommy can't see how beautiful you are. But, just know that I love you!" Bulma said as she took his tiny hand in hers and started to sob.  
  
She cried because she was not able to see her new son. Who his face mirrored, what color his eyes were. All those little details that proud mothers always spoke of in the lamaze classes. She touched his tiny face and then his little hands. She just wished that she was able to see him at first sight.  
  
"Goku, please tell Chi to take care of him while Yamcha operates me. I don't want you guys to take an eye off of my son. I feel that someone is going to try something tonight. And I don't necesarily think its Vegeta!" Bulma said as they took him away from her.  
  
"Ok Bulma, don't worry I'm going to talk to Yamcha about this and we're both going to take care of your baby," he said as he kissed her forehead once again and then walked out.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Chichi smiled widely and looked down at the baby what was crying his lungs out in his bassinet. He was a very beautiful child and she had to admit that the boy was a mirror image of his father.  
  
"Where is he?" she heard her boyfriend's voice asked.  
  
"He's the one in the middle, isn't he cute?" Chichi asked as she pointed at the child that was being picked up and re-wrapped again. "Why is he crying so much?"  
  
"He's hungry! A Saiya-jin baby needs to be fed much more than a human baby. But, these people don't know that," Goku laughed.  
  
Chichi grinned but then her eyes narrowed slightly, "Have you heard anything from you-know-who?"  
  
Goku shook his head and sighed, "Its a good thing that we haven't. I still think that Vegeta wouldn't go through with the threat now that the baby is born. He might fight Bulma every time he see's the boy, but I doubt that he would have the heart to take the baby."  
  
"He has a heart?" Chichi bit back sarcastically.  
  
Goku laughed softly and led her towards the seats that were near, "He does. Chi, you really don't have any idea of all the things we went through. I didn't turn out the way he did because it was always worst for him," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"But Goku, Bulma was hurt by the only man that she has ever loved! You can't ask me to understand him when my best friend is heartbroken because of him."  
  
"I'm not asking you to. I just want you to not judge him so severly, because its not his fault that he is the way he is. Just remember that babe," he said as he kissed her neck.  
  
Chichi sighed. "I just hope her operation works out and she's able to see her new baby," she said quietly.  
  
Goku nodded and wrapped an arm over her shoulder, "I hope so too."  
  
~*~  
  
"Look at you. Such a good looking baby!" There were other baby cries and soon the nurses would come to their aids. But, this one, this small child was who he was here for. Trunks Briefs.  
  
He picked up the sleeping infant and looked around to see if anyone was coming. 'Good, your mommy will miss you dearly.'  
  
He stopped for a moment and smirked, he then removed the bracelet with the name of the small baby and looked at the rest of the infants there. He found that they all looked the same, but this boy had blue eyes.  
  
He found one that was wailing and moved it over to the other bassinet. He then placed the bracelet over the random baby and nodded, checking him to see if there would be no giveaway. An ingenious plan, she'd never know.  
  
'Too bad Bulma, while you're getting your eyesight back, you're losing your real son.' With that last thought he wrapped the baby in a second blanket and walked out of the nursery.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
It was already morning and Chichi was on her way to see the baby. She and Goku had sat in the waiting room waiting until she had fallen asleep without a word from Yamcha or any other doctor. She had just recently woken up and was told that Bulma's operation had been a success.  
  
She turned to the front of the nursery and looked down, searching for Bulma's son. When she didn't see him, she figured he was being fed and changed. The nurse came back in and placed a baby in Bulma's bassinet.  
  
Chichi smiled and looked at the little boy closely. He looked very different now. She hadn't given him that good a look last night, so she figured that she saw him better now. She walked into the room and smiled as she heard cat-like cries from other infants.  
  
"Nurse, can I carry Bulma Briefs' baby?" she asked.  
  
"Are you family?"  
  
Chichi nodded with a smile, "Bulma is my sister." It wasn't really a lie, Bulma was her sister, if not by blood then by their friendship bond.  
  
The nurse nodded and then walked over to pick up the sleeping child. "Be careful with the child, Miss," the nurse said quietly.  
  
"Why is that?" Chichi asked as she was handed the new born.  
  
"A baby was stolen last night. Didn't you see the police here?" the woman asked shocked.  
  
Chichi shook her head, "Oh my! That's horrible! Have they found the baby?"  
  
The nurse shook her head sadly, "I'm afraid not, the mother is devastated."  
  
"My condolences. It must be horrible to lose a child that just came into this world. I just hope that you upgrade security more, unless you guys want a bad reputation," she said smartly.  
  
The nurse nodded, "We have security coming in a few minutes to guard the whole floor, and aside from that, they will be guarding every exit of this building."  
  
Chichi looked down at the baby and smiled. He looked nothing like Bulma, and she found that he didn't even look like Vegeta. The baby had black wavy hair, and his eyes were blue, a few shades darker than Bulma's, his face was round, but he was very cute.  
  
"All babies are absolutely adorable!" Chichi said as she walked around and looked at the children that were sleeping peacefully.  
  
"Do you have any children of your own?" The nurse asked with a smile.  
  
Chichi shook her head, "No, but I'm thinking of having one soon. I love children." She set the baby down in the bassinet and headed back towards the door. "If you don't mind, I'll be back to see him later. Please take care of all the children?"  
  
The nurse nodded, "Of course, I wouldn't let anything happen to them while its my shift."  
  
Chichi smiled and walked out, she needed to see Bulma.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
"Look at what we have here!"  
  
"She's absolutely beautiful," he complimented.  
  
18 looked at her brother and smirked, "She is. What should we call her?"  
  
"You're going to let me name her?" 17 asked with a grin as he held a newborn baby girl. He had held up his end of the bargain, but he had failed to let his sister know that Bulma was in the middle of getting her vision back.  
  
His sister nodded, "Yes. You deserve it."  
  
His ice blue eyes settled on the little girl and he examined her features. She was blonde with black eyes and light skin. "Maron."  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Tree Days Later.........  
  
"Yamcha when am I taking these things off? I can't wait to see my baby!" Bulma cried as she sat at home, in her bed.  
  
"Have patience babe, I have a surprise for you!" his soft voice told her cheerfully.  
  
"Really? What is it?" she asked eagerly.  
  
"You can take the bandages off tonight!" he told her as he hugged her small body to his suddenly.  
  
Bulma screamed in happiness and hugged him back as equally tightly. "That is so great! Oh my gosh, this is the second best day of my life! The first, of course, is the birth of my son. But this is so great!"  
  
"I just hope with all my heart that I was able to return that sparkle of sight to your beautiful blue eyes," he whispered as he caressed her cheek gently.  
  
Bulma figured that she was most likely blushing like a young girl, but she didn't care, she was happy. "I can't wait. When the time comes, will you tell Chichi and Goku please? I want you all to be present!"  
  
"Bulma....... you do remember what I told you before the operation, right?" he asked her quietly.  
  
Bulma nodded and smiled gently, taking his hand in hers. "I wont hold you responssible in case I'm not able to see when the bandages come off. I knew the risks and I took them, we just have to wait and see," she said with a minor shrug.  
  
"But I pray to God that you are able to see, if not I would just feel completely horrible," he said as he rubbed her cheek.  
  
"I don't doubt your abilities as a surgeon or as a doctor. I know that you became this for me. And I will be forever grateful to you, Yamcha. Now, how about we go get lunch, I'm really hungry!" Bulma giggled.  
  
Yamcha smiled and grabbed her hand, "As long as its my treat!"  
  
"Ok."  
  
~*~  
  
A Few hours later.........  
  
"Ok, Bulma I need you to sit very still. Chichi would you please dim the lights as much as you possibly can?" Yamcha asked as he set his bag down next to Bulma.  
  
Chichi did as told and smiled at Goku. She was thankful that the baby was taking a nap so they didn't have to worry too much about him. She neared the bed where her two friends were, and waited eagerly.  
  
"Oh, Yamcha! I can't wait to find out if it worked!" Bulma said nervously.  
  
"Ok, are you ready?" he asked her quietly.  
  
Bulma nodded, "Yes. I have waited nearly thirteen years for this," she replied quietly.  
  
"Let's get started then," he said. He then grabbed a small pair of scizors and began to snip through the thick gauze material. Bulma was sitting absolutely still, except for the fidgeting of her hands in her lap.  
  
He got through the layers quickly, but then he came down to the last. He snipped it carefully and then removed the gauze. She had two small pieces of bandages over her eyes and Yamcha removed them slowly.  
  
He looked at her beautiful face and smiled. "Whenever you're ready, you can open your eyes. Just try and do it as slowly as you possibly can, and remember there's no rush," he told her quietly.  
  
Bulma nodded and gulped nervously as she slowly lifted the lids of her eyes. As first she couldn't make out anything, but then, her line of sight became blurry. Yes, and I just said sight.  
  
She blinked slowly a few times and then looked up, her vision cleared and she looked at her surroundings, then at the people present. She slowly stood and began to smile wide. "Chichi!" she said as she hugged her friend tightly.  
  
"Oh my gosh! You can see?" Chichi asked as her eyes started to water.  
  
"You're even more beautiful than what I imagined!" Bulma said in a small whisper. Then she turned to look at Goku. He smiled and instantly brought her into his arms. "Goku! You haven't changed much, but you sure have gotten taller," she said with a huge smile.  
  
"Its so great that you can see now! You can't believe how happy it makes me to be able to see that you see," they both laughed at the tongue twister that he had just said.  
  
Bulma turned back to the other person in the room and smiled, "I owe it to you." She walked over to Yamcha and hugged him. "Thank you, I will be forever grateful to you. I just don't know, how will I ever repay you?"  
  
He smiled and ran a hand through her shoulder length blue hair. "By saying that you will marry me and let me be a real father to your son."  
  
Bulma's eyes widened at the mention of the infant. "MY BABY! Chi will you please bring him to me?" Chichi nodded and left the room to go get the newborn.  
  
She turned back to Yamcha with a meek smile, "Is it possible for us to talk later?" Yamcha nodded with a comprhensive smile and then sat down to just look at the beautiful woman before him.  
  
A few seconds later, Chichi came back and handed the baby to Bulma. She smiled and looked down at the little boy. "He's beautiful," Bulma said as she laid eyes on "her baby".  
  
"What are you going to call him?" Yamcha asked as he came up next to her and looked down at the child in her arms.  
  
"I think I'm going to name him Jacob," Bulma said as she looked at Chichi with a smile.  
  
"I thought you were going to name your first son Trunks?" Chichi said in confusion.  
  
"That name doesn't go with him. And since I didn't register him at the hospital, they told me that I had to return before the week was over. I want his name to be Jacob," she said as she rocked the baby.  
  
"I think that's a great name!" Goku put in. Chichi nodded and wrapped an arm around his waist.  
  
"I think so too," Yamcha whispered as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek. Bulma nodded and scratched the small itch that was bothering over the right corner of her forehead. She smiled, and took his hand in hers.  
  
Unknown by everyone present in that room, there was a lone figure floating outside of the window. With one look at his beautiful mate, who now had her vision back, he smirked and took off into the air.  
  
~*~  
  
Three months later..........  
  
"Vegeta, what are you doing here?!" Goku asked in a hushed whisper.  
  
"I came to see my son," he bit back harshly. "Don't get in my way, Kakarot."  
  
"Please, Vegeta! Bulma is still recooperating, don't take her baby away from her!" he pleaded.  
  
Vegeta sneered and scowled darkly, "I just want to see my son. It was never my intention to take him," he whispered sharply.  
  
"Nor would we let you if it was your intention," he heard Chichi snarl as she walked in on their conversation. In her arms was a small sleeping bundle.  
  
Vegeta eyed the heap of blankets, but he couldn't see the baby. "Let me see the boy," he snapped. Something wasn't right, he couldn't feel the child the way only a Saiyan father could.  
  
Chichi eyed him suspiciously and then turned to Goku. He nodded in compliance and she knew that if need be, Goku would fight Vegeta. He had promised Bulma that no harm would come to her or the baby. She walked over to him and handed the baby to Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta examined him closely and then removed the thick blanket from him. He looked at the boy's back side and his eyes narrowed. "This child is not my son!"  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Ha ha ha! You guys thought it was Veggie! But it is endeed VERY sad. Have a good weekend!  
  
~!Joey!~ 


	8. Can't Go On

A thousand weeks later, I update, but don't worry, Its worth the wait. I wont keep you just go ahead and read!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the DBZ characters. please don't sue!  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Can't Go On  
  
~*~~*~~*~ "What the hell are you talking about Vegeta? This is the baby Bulma gave birth to," Goku said as he pointed to them. "I was there."  
  
"Was my son born with a tail?" he asked in a growling whisper.  
  
Goku racked his memory for a moment and then his eyes widened. "Oh Gods! He's right, I remember the doctor saying that the boy was born with a tail!"  
  
"Maybe the doctor removed it?" Chichi asked as she started to get alarmed.  
  
"These pety human's need permission to remove it and I doubt the woman asked them too. But there is another way to prove it," Vegeta said as he pulled down the baby's diaper slightly. "If he were my son, without a tail, he'd have a tail spot right at the base of his spine."  
  
Chichi's mouth dropped open. "Oh dear God! I-I remember now that on the same night he was born, a child was stolen. But, the nurse told me that he was another persons baby! And this boy had Bulma's name tag on his little arm!"  
  
Goku looked at Vegeta and then at Chichi, "You mean to tell us that Bulma's son was the one stolen that night?" he asked in horror.  
  
"I can't guarantee it, but there is a great possibility that he was, and that this is the baby from the other bassinet," Chichi said as her face contorted in pain for her friends real loss.  
  
"Who in the hell's would want to steal MY SON?!" Vegeta nearly bellowed in rage.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if you were the one who stole the baby and you're just here fronting," Chichi said in a threatning voice.  
  
"I wouldn't do anything to contradict my son and mate's happiness. Plus, if I had the boy I wouldn't be here at all," Vegeta told her with a sneer. He then handed the unknown baby back to her and marched towards the door. "I suggest you tell the woman as soon as you can that she has the wrong brat."  
  
"What are you going to do?" Goku called.  
  
"I'm going to look for my son, maybe its not too late to find him," he said without turning to look at them.  
  
Chichi turned to Goku and then looked at the baby in her arms. "How are we going to tell Bulma that she has been taking care of a baby that isn't hers? Aside from that, we have to tell her that her real son was stolen!"  
  
There was a loud gasp and they both turned to see who it was. "Bulma!" Goku whispered.  
  
Her eyes were wide and filled with standing tears. "What did you just say?" she asked Chichi.  
  
Chichi stammered as she tried to answer the question, "........ Oh Gods, Goku I can't tell her! I can't be the one that will break her heart again!"  
  
He nodded and cleared his throat, "Bulma, we just discovered that Jacob isn't really your son," he said quietly.  
  
"Wh-Why, why would you think something like that?" Bulma asked as she walked over to the child and took him out of Chichi's arms.  
  
"Your son was born with a tail, do you remember when the doctor told you that?" Goku asked as he took the baby and handed him back to Chichi. He then took Bulma's hands and sat her down on the couch.  
  
"Bu-But, what if the doctor had the tail removed?" Bulma asked a bit detached.  
  
He pulled her chin and made her look into his eyes, "Look at me Bulma! That same night your baby was born, a child was stolen from the nursery. We suspect that the child you have now was placed in your bassinet to trick you into thinking that you had your son with you."  
  
Bulma sniffled and tried to stop her tears, "How do you know all this?" she wailed.  
  
"I just remembered it, and then Chichi told me about the baby that was stolen," he was lying for her sake.  
  
Suddenly Bulma's blue eyes narrowed and she stood. "Vegeta took my baby! That bastard! He has MY BABY! How could he?!" she started to scream. "Goku you have to find him and tell him to give me my baby back! Please," she shrieked and sobbed as Goku wrapped his arms around her hysterical frame.  
  
"BULMA! VEGETA DOES NOT HAVE YOUR SON!" Goku yelled, trying to stop her loud painfilled cries. She looked at him through narrowed eyes.  
  
"How do you know that?" Bulma asked in a meek whisper. She had never seen Goku quite angry and frustrated before.  
  
"Vegeta was here," Goku whispered.  
  
"He was here? What the hell was he doing here?" she asked, her voice getting angrier after every syllable.  
  
"He came to see that baby, and he was the one that realized that Jacob was not your son."  
  
"If you see Vegeta. Tell him that he better not have anything to do with the disappearance of my son, if he knows what's good for him," she spat.  
  
"What are you going to do now?" Chichi asked in a small whisper.  
  
"I am going to go confirm that this boy is not my son. If he's not, I will return him to his real mother. Then I will search earth and sky for my son, whoever has him will not get away with it. Vegetea better pray he has nothing to do with this," Bulma threatened as she walked over and took the child in her arms. Then she grabbed her bag and keys, then left.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Bulma started to weep as she read the results of the DNA tests they had ran on her and Jacob. "He's not my son," she wailed as she looked at the baby in her arms.  
  
The doctor shook his head and dialed a number to get the police to come. "My deepest and sincerest appologies for your loss, but the child must be returned to his mother."  
  
"I've grown so attached to him for the past few months. I never thought that he was not my flesh and blood. I never thought this would happen to me," she whispered. Yamcha walked into the room and Bulma looked at him with her heart in her sad blue eyes.  
  
"What is it? I came as soon as I got your message!" he said as he walked over to her.  
  
Bulma handed him the paper where the test results were on and Yamcha took it in confusion. He read and his eyes widened incredulously, "There must be some mistake!"  
  
She shook her head, "There's no mistake. My son was the one actually stolen the night he was born. This baby isn't mine!" Bulma whispered quietly.  
  
"Oh Bulma," he whispered as he hugged her tightly. "Just know that I am here for you and that we WILL find your son," he told her sternly.  
  
Bulma smiled for his sake, but inside she was torn into pieces at the fact that she had lost her real son and she had been taking care of another woman's baby. But what was the worst thing of all, she felt deep affection for the little creature in her arms.  
  
There was a knock at the door and someone stepped in. There was a slim woman with long wavy black hair. She looked at the baby in her arms and her eyes filled with tears. Bulma swallowed hard and stood, she then walked over to the woman and handed her the infant.  
  
She kissed the baby once and then stepped away from him and his real mother. The woman started to cry in earnest and she kissed and hugged the baby to her. "You have no idea of how much I missed him! For three months I thought he had been stolen from me, but now I have him back!"  
  
Bulma leaked some tears, "I do know what it feels like. My son was the one that was really stolen," Bulma said softly.  
  
The woman looked at her and Bulma felt that genuine sadness crossed the woman's eyes, "I truly am sorry, I understand what it feels like. Just believe that you will find him, and never doubt that," she told Bulma with conviction.  
  
The police arrived and took down the report from both Bulma and the other woman. They spoke to her for a few more seconds and then they left telling Bulma that they would do all in their power to find her baby.  
  
Bulma nodded and offered a weak smile, then she turned away and started to cry against Yamcha. He walked her outside and then walked back in to tell the woman when to get in touch with Bulma for the proper paperwork.  
  
He took her back to Capsule Corp. and stayed for the rest of the day comforting her. "Why did this have to happen to me?" she asked in a broken whisper.  
  
"We'll find him B, just have faith. We will search high and low until we find your son, I will help you," he whispered as he kissed her forehead and hugged her to him.  
  
"Oh Yamcha, what would I do without you?" Bulma sniffled against his shoulder.  
  
"Bulma, marry me," he said as he pulled back and took a hold of her chin.  
  
She looked at him with sadness in her eyes and shook her head, "I can't think of marriage while my son is out there with who knows who, and in what kind of danger he may be in. I'm sorry Yamcha," she said somberly.  
  
"I'll wait for as long as I have to, I love you that much," he whispered  
  
"Thank you Yamcha," Bulma said as she wiped away her tears. The last thing she wanted to think about was a wedding to a sweet man, that she didn't love. If he was willing to wait, then maybe she'd think about a marriage with him. After she had her son back.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma assessed her looks in front of a mirror. She had forgotten what she looked like long ago. Now she noticed that she was indeed a beautiful woman. Of course she didn't think she was THAT beautiful, but Yamcha had told her she was just being modest.  
  
She had a little longer than shoulder length aqua hair, and her eyes were big and as blue as the sky. Her skin was pale and her lips a rosy pink. "At what price did I gain my eyesight?" she asked herself, her voice cracking in the end.  
  
Bulma walked towards her bed and laid down, then from the drawer next to her bed she took out a pair of small objects. She looked at them and cried even harder. They were a baby blue pair of newborn socks. The actual pair her real son had worn. Right before he was taken, the nurse had changed his little socks into warmer ones, but he had worn them, at least for a while.  
  
Jacob hadn't worn them because she had put them away as the first pair of socks her son had worn. She kissed the tiny booties and curled herself into a fetal ball., she felt so depressed without her baby that it hurt her more than anything else.  
  
She then slowly sat up, as if she were in a trance and she walked slowly to the vanity table she had in her room. The old pain killers the doctor gave her after the labor were still there. She looked at the small bottle's contents and sighed. Bulma poured herself a small glass of water and then opened the little bottle.  
  
She sat back down on her bed and picked up her phone, she then dialed Goku's number and smiled in a detached way as Chichi answered. "Hi Chi," she said softly.  
  
"Hey sweetie, how are you? Have you had dinner yet?" Chichi asked as happy as she could sound.  
  
"No. I just called to say good-bye. I'm going to a better place," she giggled whimsically.  
  
"Bulma what? Where are you going?" Chichi asked in puzzlement.  
  
"I need my son Chichi. But without him I feel empty inside, I can't go on like this. Byebye Chi, I love you, and if you happen to see Vegeta, tell him I love him too. I'll see you in heaven," Bulma said in a detached voice again, she then hung up and swallowed a handful of the pills and a big gulp of water.  
  
She scooted into the center of the bed and laid down, clutching the small pair of socks to her chest and quietly singing a lullaby. She was already starting to feel the effects of all the pills she had forced into her body as her body began to feel heavy.  
  
'A life without my son, is no life at all.' Was the last thought as her world went black.  
  
~*~  
  
He could feel it in his heart. Feel her soul and body slowly slipping away as he flew with all his might towards Bulma's home. The dreaded feeling had hit him while he was having dinner.  
  
Then he had been contacted by Kakarot telepathically and he had told him what the woman had told his woman. His heart was at the pit of his stomach, dreading what she had done to herself in the desperation of not having her son with her.  
  
When he got there, he burst through the windows of her bedroom, shattering glass all over the place and nearly into himself. He walked to the bed and found her there. She looked as if she were sleeping, but his heart told him that she was far from actual sleep.  
  
On the night stand, there was an empty bottle of one of the strongest pain killers he had seen, and he also found a few pills strewn about on the mattress. In her hand she was loosely holding a pair of small socks and he noticed that she was as pale as she had ever been.  
  
He ran to her side in mere seconds, taking her limp body into his arms. He then grabbed the empty bottle of pills and quickly dashed out the window. As he flew he squeezed her body gently, "Woman, wake up. Don't you dare die on me, wake up," he whispered against her ear. Her cheeks were cold and her lips were white.  
  
Vegeta flew into the emergency room in the nearest hospital, and nearlly killed the nurses when they didn't move as fast as he wanted them to. They took her in and kept him out without any news whatsoever.  
  
Hours later he was pacing the hallway of the ICU when Kakarot and his woman arrived. The dark haired woman ran to him with tears in her eyes, "Gods, how's Bulma? What did she do to herself?"  
  
Vegeta growled softly to himself and continued pacing. "She tried to kill herself by swallowing a handful of painkillers. The doctors are pumping her stomach and trying to clear her system from the drugs. They are trying their best they say, but the outcome may not be a good one," he said softly.  
  
Chichi tried not to cry, but found it impossible and she burried her face against Goku's chest and cried in anguish. "Oh Goku, she can't die on me now. If she goes then I go with her," Chichi sobbed.  
  
"You can't go with her, you know why I'm telling you Chi," he told her in a gentle and caring voice.  
  
Chichi looked up at him through tear filled eyes and nodded, "I hope to god that nothing bad happens to her. She doesn't deserve all the things that have happened in her life."  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta walked over to the bed where Bulma was sleeping in. She had thousands of blasted tubes attached to her, and she looked so pale and lifeless. His heart ached at the mere fact that she was desperate enough to kill herself because of the absence of their son.  
  
He couldn't quite possibly understand who'd want to steal their child. He had gone to 18, but she was just as clueless and with a child of her own. A little girl, so there was no possibility that she had his son. Besides, the annoying wench insisted on saying that the girl was his daughter., though he didn't believe it.  
  
The monitor to her left was beeping slowly, just as her heart was laboring slowly in her chest. He took her frail hand and ran a hand through her flat hair. "I know you can hear me. Listen, and listen good. You are not allowed to die on me and our son. You have to live, if only for the fact that we will find our boy one of these days."  
  
He looked at the monitor with fear in his eyes as it slowed even more. "Woman, listen to me! If you die, I die with you. You are the one thing that keeps me through the day. The prospect of seeing your face every night while you sleep is the only thing that makes me happy, and if you're gone, then what am I living for?"  
  
Then he noticed something strange. Through her closed eyes, crystalline trails of tears were falling down her frighteningly pale cheeks. "I know that what I did to you with that woman was wrong, and if you chose so, I will be forever out of your life. But if you grant me the wish that you will make it out of this, I will live for one thing only. For finding our son and bringing him back into your arms," he said as he took her limp body in his arms and hugged her to him.  
  
The monitor bleeped, and then went flat line.  
  
Vegeta looked at it and then at her frantically. "NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" he yelled as he shook her small body, his eyes wide. "I love you, Bulma. Please don't die!" he said as he bowed his head over her face and let a pair of tears fall.  
  
The monitor then came back to life and then died again as it started to melt. Vegeta opened his red eyes and was greeted with the best thing he had ever asked for. For the one constant pair of things that had been in his dreams. A set of blue eyes.  
  
She looked at him with a slurry smile, and half lidded eyes. A weak hand then wandered over to his face, and she smiled. "Are you a dream?"  
  
Vegeta looked at her and smirked, "Yes, I am a dream. Only in a dream would I be your prince in shinning armor, here to save your life," he whispered as he kissed her lips and placed her over the bed gently.  
  
"You look like someone I know," she continued drowsily.  
  
"Sleep little one, you have much rest to get," he whispered as he tucked her into the warm sheets.  
  
She grinned slowly, as if in a dream. "Will you watch over me while I sleep?" she asked.  
  
Vegeta nodded, "Yes. Then I will leave to complete a promise I made. For now, just rest."  
  
"Okay," Bulma nodded and closed her exhausted eyes, and she fell asleep with a tiny smile on her face.  
  
^.^  
  
Chichi sat up abruptly from her chair, watching as a doctor walked out of Bulma's room. He took down a few notes into the clipboard in his hands and then placed it on the door. He walked over to them and she and Goku stood up quickly. The doctor had a very worried and confused look on his face.  
  
"Doctor please tell us that she's ok?!" Chichi cried.  
  
"That's what has me so confused. Yesterday we were able to clear her system completely, but there was no guarantee that we weren't too late. This morning when we checked on her, she was awake and her reflexes were not at all distorted or lethargic. Aside from that, the equipment next to her bed was completely melted, and we have no reasonable explenation for that."  
  
Chichi blinked and looked at the smiling Goku and then turned back to the doctor, "So she's ok?"  
  
The doctor nodded with a smile, "She's better than ok, miracoulously. We will keep her under observation due to the fact that she did try to kill herself. We don't want her to try it again, and we wont release her until we she will not try it again."  
  
Chichi nodded, "Can I see her? Maybe I can talk some sense into her," she said as her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Yes of course. Just don't be hard on her. And try not to speak in any negative way. She's in a very fragile emotional state at the moment and she needs the support of her loved ones," the doctor said as he walked with Chichi towards the room.  
  
When she entered, she found Bulma curled into a fetal ball, just staring at the wall. She was hesitant to speak to her friend, but she had to see how bad Bulma was emotionally. "Bulma, hon?"  
  
Bulma blinked once and wiped away the tears that had gone down her face. "Yeah Chi. Did you come here to scold me and tell me what type of a fool I was?" she asked softly.  
  
Chichi shook her head and began to cry, "No. I just came to let you know that had you succeeded, you would have broken my heart. Bulma, don't you understand that you are like my sister?" she sobbed.  
  
Bulma's eyes closed and she started to cry once again, "I was selfish wasn't I? I was just thinking about me when I drank those pills. I didn't think of my son, or you, or Goku and Vegeta. But you must understand that I had to put an end to all this pain!"  
  
"I do understand. But did you stop to think for the day when we find your son? Imagine had we found him and you had accomplished your death. What would have been of him without his mother?" Chichi asked sadly.  
  
Bulma sat up slowly and stretched her arms, Chichi hugged her and sniffled. "I'm sorry Chi! I swear that I will never EVER try something as stupid as this again!"  
  
"I'm just happy that you're alive. Which by the way, is a mistery in itself. The doctor said that they found the equipement melted and that your reflexes were basically perfect! Would you happen to know how that's possible?"  
  
Bulma blinked once and then went back to see if she had any recolection, her eyes then widened. "There was a man here. He was the one that saved my life! I could have sworn that it was Vegeta, but he had golden hair, and green eyes, he was also burning bright with energy. He told me that he would find my son," Bulma finished the last part quietly.  
  
Chichi looked at her and her eyes narrowed, "It seems I have a few things to talk about with my dear husband to be. But its so great that he saved you! And believe, Bulma, he WILL find your son," Chichi said with a smile. "By tha way, the doctor said that they are forced to keep you here under observation, until they are sure that you will not try to kill yourself again."  
  
"Great," Bulma grumbled. Then she looked at her tired looking friend's face. "You're tired Chi, go home and rest, I 'll be ok. I swear that I will not try anything, I have a new perspective on life and I am positive that I will find my baby."  
  
Chichi smiled, "I hope so Bulma. Just know that we all love you and need you in our lives. I'm going to take your word and get some rest for a while. I'll be back in the afternoon to see you. Stay safe ok?"  
  
Bulma nodded and waved as her best friend walked out of her room. She then laid back and sighed to herself. Though all the things she had told Chichi were true, she still wasn't sure that she'd be able to bear the pain of not having her son.  
  
::Bulma::  
  
Her eyes widened and she shook her head slowly. ::Vegeta?::  
  
::I swore to you that I will find our son. I will not return to you until I do::  
  
::You were the one who saved me, weren't you? You were the man that was burning inside the yellow light. You were blond too:: she snickered quietly.  
  
::You must be mistaken. I was never there. I found out about your inccident from Kakarot::  
  
"Why do you persist in lying to me Vegeta?" she asked out loud.  
  
::I must go, I have to begin the search for our son as soon as possible::  
  
"Don't be a coward Vegeta! Why can't you just admit that you saved me and that you confessed your love for me?" Bulma asked angrily.  
  
::I am no coward woman! Be safe, remember what I told you had you succeeded in killing yourself:: was the last he said before cutting their link completely and shutting her out of his head.  
  
"If you're gone, then what am I living for?" she repeated the sentence as it echoed in her mind. Had he said that to her? Bulma smiled and leaned back against her bed, Vegeta had been the one that had saved, she now understood.  
  
The equipement had been melted because he had shared his energy, his life force, with her. He had achieved his legedary state. He had brought her back from the verge of death with four magical words.  
  
I love you, Bulma.  
  
Bulma sighed and closed her eyes, "And I love you Vegeta."  
  
~*~~*~  
  
The day that Bulma was released, which was about two weeks after the incident, was the worst day of her life. Of course, excluding the day that she found out that her son was not really hers and that he had been stolen. It was the worst because somehow the press had gotten ahold of her attempted suicide.  
  
The press was crowding the front doors of the hospital and they wanted to see her when she walked out, so that they could hound her with questions. Hospital staff helped her and taken them back to her old room and Goku had to fly her out through the window and then return for Chichi.  
  
Now, three days after that whole ordeal, she was sitting in the darkness of her office. The blinds were closed and the only light was the one seeping in through the closed window panes. Her whole life was now darkness and the only light was her son, which she didn't have with her. The only memory she had of him was the first time he had been placed in her arms.  
  
There hadn't been any way to see him because she had been blind. She didn't know the color of his hair, the coloration of his skin, or the shine in his eyes. But, there was one way of finding the child. Her son was half 'alien' and he had a tail. How many children in the world would actually have that extra appendage? There was still hope and for that little spark, she smiled and wiped away the tears trailing down her face.  
  
Her door opened and the light made her squint. She heard Chichi's footsteps as they trailed away from her, then she cried out as the blinds and curtains were opened and the light hit her unprepared eyes. "Chi! Watch it!" she snapped.  
  
"Bulma, the day is beautiful, why do you persist in spending it in the darkness?" Chichi asked as she stood on the other side of the desk. "What are you, Dracula?"  
  
Bulma was not amused. "Chi, I'm not in the mood. Please don't force me to forget about all this, because the truth is, I don't want to forget. At least not at the moment," Bulma whispered as she brought her knees to her chest and hugged them.  
  
"B, I don't like how this depression is making you! I don't know what it feels like to lose a child, but I can see the pain you feel. You are like my sister, ever since I met you, I have cared for you beyond belief! I don't want you to wallow up and waste away!" Chichi cried in exhasperation.  
  
Bulma just sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "If I take a walk, will you leave me alone for the rest of the day?" Bulma whined.  
  
Chichi shook her head and tried to remind herself of what her friend had just been through, and that right at the moment she was submerged in the deep oceans of depression. She couldn't help but feel helpless, there was absolutely nothing she could do to help Bulma out.  
  
"I just don't want you to get sick. You don't eat, you haven't been taking care of your Company, and you barely even sleep! I've heard you the times you've gotten up in the middle of the night just to cry. I can't bear to see you like this," Chichi said as approached Bulma and embraced her.  
  
The blue haired woman tried not to let more tears come, but they came regardless. "I feel so dead inside. I NEED to find my son!" Bulma sobbed.  
  
Chichi pulled away and wiped away her own tears, "Then why don't you and me both go out there and look for him ourselves? You can hire so many investigators that will search for him. Let's take matters into our own hands!" Chichi cried with a huge reassuring smile.  
  
Bulma looked at her and once again, a spark of hope kindled in her heart. "Do you think we'll be able to find him?" she asked with a small smile. The first genuine smile she had given in nearly a week.  
  
"If we have hope and enough patience, we will find your son," Chichi whispered back as she took Bulma's hands and pulled her up.  
  
"Vegeta is also looking for our son," Bulma said matter-of-factly.  
  
"We'll find him sooner or later, you just wait and see," Chi said with an assuring smile.  
  
With renewed hope, Bulma walked to her room to get ready. As she looked at herself in the mirror, her thoughts went out to her son. Was he okay? Did he have a roof over his head, food to eat and a warm place to sleep? Her heart clenched as she thought of him being with strangers.  
  
She looked at her eyes and sighed sadly. "I vow that from this day on, I will not shed a tear until I find you, son. I wont let my feelings get in the way of my quest for you. And if there is ever the possibility that I will not find you, I will never give my heart to any man again," she told herself out loud.  
  
Then with one last look at the small pair of socks over her vanity, she turned away and set her face in a mask of indiference. "My heart will be off limits to every man until I find you my son."  
  
'Even you Vegeta,' she thought as she walked out of her room to her waiting friend.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
So very sad, isn't it? Well, I have a bonus for you guys and I Won't keep you waiting. Just let me know what you thought about this, k? 


	9. I Know You

Here's a bonus for those who waited patiently, or impatiently for me to update, so I wont keep you any longer!  
  
Disclamier: Don't own any of the DBZ characters. please don't sue!  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
I know You  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
18 years later.............  
  
"Maron, tell your brother to hurry up, I want to be installed in our house before the sun sets. That way we can go out for lunch."  
  
The young blonde girl looked up and nodded, "Ok, I'll tell him," she said as she rushed off and into the huge mansion they were standing in front of.  
  
A few minutes later, a handsome, tall, and slim, lavender haired young man ran out of the home after his sister. He looked over at his mother and grinned, "I'm done putting in the big screen TV, mom, so we can go if you want," he told her while he took deep breaths.  
  
"You're a big show off you know," she laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I get that from you," he dodged the smack that was sent at him.  
  
"Don't be so insolent boy," she snapped. "You know that my patience wears thin when I haven't eaten," she said with a sigh. "Now both of you, just change into clean clothes so that we can get some lunch. Then for dinner I want you to dress nice, we're going to a fancy restaurant. I want you to be ready before 7pm."  
  
"Ok, mom," Maron called as she ran into the house and her brother right after her.  
  
18 sighed to herself and smiled synically, "My children are so wonderful," she muttered to herself sarcastically.  
  
"Of course, they're nothing like you. They're barely even yours," another voice interrupted her musings.  
  
She looked up and her eyes narrowed, even as her lips curled into a smile. "Dear brother. NEVER sneak up on me like that!" she snarled.  
  
17 looked at her in amusement and sat down at her side. "You should be mindful of what you say, anybody can sneak up on you and over hear your reflections," he told her with a smirk. "How are they?"  
  
"They aren't as big a burden as I imagined. Both brats turned out extremely sharp and intelligent, the boy started college two years ago, he is only eighteen. And the girl just graduated as the highest of her class and with honors," 18 said as she ran a hand through her short blonde hair.  
  
"And you? What has been of you since I last saw you?"  
  
"I remarried an old decrepit man," she snickered.  
  
"Multimillionaire?" he asked her with a raised brow.  
  
18 nodded, "Of course. But the bad thing was that he mysteriously died of a stroke a few months ago. I inherited EVERYTHING he had, his homes, vehicles, yatchs, companies, stocks. You name it, I have it," she laughed maniacally.  
  
"So why are you back if you have everything?" 17 asked curiously.  
  
"I have been dying to meet back with someone from our past."  
  
He looked at her and shook his head, "I have a vague idea of who, but do enlighten me further," he told her with a grin.  
  
"Bulma Briefs."  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Her blue eyes were distant and filled with sadness. She had lost all hope of finding her son again. Vegeta had promised that he wouldn't return until he had found their son, and he kept his word. He had been gone for nearly eighteen years.  
  
She had kept her promise. No man had gotten close to her heart. Sure, Yamcha had tried, but she never let him get too close. He helped relieve her 'stress' once in a while, but that was it. Men were dead to her. At least one in particular wasn't. Her son.  
  
A life without her son had really been no life at all. The past years she had gone about without any perspective or purpose in her life. She had built her empire and become the wealthiest and most eligible woman in the country. Yet, why did she want wealth and power if she didn't have was what more important to her?  
  
What the world hadn't seen was the fact that she was dead inside. The only things that brought a smile to her face were her nephews the boy she had thought her son, and nothing else. She had also thought many times about trying to take her life again, AND this time actually succeeding. But she hadn't actually tried it.  
  
Then she thought of what Chichi had told her that morning in the hospital. What if they found her son and she was dead? He'd lose his mother for the second time in his life, and even the mere thought of brining her son pain, made her want to break into tears.  
  
But tears were an indulgence she didn't have time for. She refused to cry, she had ran out of tears years ago. She had cried them all out and would be damned to hell if she allowed herself to become weak once again. She was just so tired of being emotionally unstable, that acting cold and uncaring to those she didn't know was a way of her coping with her life.  
  
The only people that saw what was lying beneath, were Chi, Goku and the kids. They were the only ones allowed to see her for who she was. A woman that missed her son deeply.  
  
Bulma looked at the frame that was on her desk and smiled. A genuine smile. She had someone important in her life to visit. She grabbed her bag and then made for the door. With his help, she had been able to get through those hard years without her son.  
  
A few minutes later, she pulled up in front of a modest and small home. She stepped out of her black Jag and then walked towards the front yard, where a tall young man was playing with his dog. He looked over at her and his handsome face brightened with a smile.  
  
"Hey Aunt Bulma!"  
  
"Hey baby, how are you?" Bulma asked as she gave him a tight hug.  
  
"I graduated last week, I was wishing that you were there," the young man told her almost shyly.  
  
"I wanted to be there too, but I was out of town. You know that I am still looking for-...."  
  
"I know. Don't say it because I know how much it hurts you," he finished rather disappointed.  
  
"Oh Jacob, your comforting presence has helped me get through life. But, I don't think I'll ever be truly happy," she whispered as her eyes became distant.  
  
"Don't say that! Such a wondeful person like you deserves to be happy! And you'll see that you will," Jacob whispered.  
  
Bulma smiled at the boy she still considered her son, and then took out a capsule. "This is your graduation gift. You deserve it for graduating first in your class," she said with a grin.  
  
He smiled brightly, his dark blue eyes sparkling with happiness. He saw her as his second mother also, and he was happy that they had kept in touch through the years. She was always there when he needed her. "Thank you mom," he whispered as he hugged her.  
  
Bulma smiled and ran a hand through his dark shaggy hair, "You behave for your mother, and also let her know that your college tuition has been paid. I want you to be the best that you can be," she whispered.  
  
He nodded and squeezed her hands, "Thank you. And just remember that I love you," he whispered.  
  
Bulma nodded and then walked towards her car. Had she stayed a while longer, she would have surrendered her to tears in front of Jacob, and that was the last thing she wanted. It made her feel weak. She waved at him and then started her car, driving off.  
  
Her cell phone rang and Bulma put on an ear piece that was connected to her phone, "Hello?"  
  
"Its me Chichi, can you do me a huge HUGE favor?" she asked.  
  
"If its in my power, then yes," Bulma answered.  
  
"Please go over and pick up Goten for me? I'm here at the office and I have a presentation that I have to finish," Chichi said.  
  
"What about Gohan?" Bulma asked as she pulled up the ramp for the freeway.  
  
"He's at home already doing his homework, he got out early today," she answered.  
  
"I'm going out to dinner with Yamcha, so if you're not there on time I will take them with me, ok?"  
  
"Sure thing, I'll let Goku know too, he's off in space training again," Chichi said in irritation.  
  
"Boys will be boys, I'll see you later Chi, I'm on my way to get Goten," Bulma said as she cut the line.  
  
When she got to the school, she looked and noticed that the bell still hadn't rang, she then got out of her car and walked to the front building to wait for Chichi's boy. She waited for only a few minutes and then watched as a rain of young people started to get out of the buildings.  
  
She then spotted her nephew and called him over, he ran to her and gave her a hug. "Hey babe!" she said as he grinned at her. "How was your day?"  
  
He smiled and gave a small shrug, "It was fine. I got an A+ on my Physics test," he said.  
  
"Really? You like science just like your aunt. Now come one sweetie, I have things to do and I'm guessing you have homework, am I right?" Bulma asked as she walked him to the car.  
  
"Yeah, and I have to do it or else my mom is going to blow a fuse when she get's home," he said with a huge sigh.  
  
"Well, at the moment she's really busy and your father is off in space. This time literally. So you and your brother will be staying with me for a while," she said as they got into the car.  
  
"Do you think I can use the vid-link to talk to my dad?" the young man asked.  
  
"Sure, now let's go," Bulma said as she pulled out of the parking lot and left.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Yamcha sighed and rubbed his face. He sat back and sighed softly. Bulma. She was constantly on his mind, and it hurt him that his feelings weren't reciprocated. He loved her so much, but she refused to allow him to get even remotely close.  
  
That Vegeta character had never come back amd after her experience with him, Bulma had never been the same. She had turned into a hollow person, she was nothing like the innocent girl that had been blind.  
  
He needed to forget her if he wanted to live his life and not wait for something that was and always would be impossible. "Oh Bulma, how can you possibly see and still be blind to what is right in front of you," Yamcha whispered to himself out loud.  
  
He was so caught up in his thoughts, that he didn't even notice the door open and then a woman speak. "Dr. Yamcha," a voice purred from the door.  
  
He looked up and removed his glasses. His face scrunched up in thought as he tried to place the face, then he smiled politely. "18?" he asked her with a hint of confusion. It had been nearly eighteen years since he last saw her.  
  
She nodded and smirked at him, "It is good to know that you still remember me after all these years," she said.  
  
He stood and walked over to her. "You know I hadn't realized that you were Vegeta's ex-wife until a few days after we-........ well, you know what I mean," he said quietly.  
  
"And what? You didn't seem to care those weeks afterwards," 18 snickered. "You were so hungry for love, that even after you knew who I was, you kept pn coming back for more," she said in a smug whisper.  
  
He seemed uncomfortable as she reminded him of their short-lived affair. "Are you back to stay?" he said, changing the subject quickly.  
  
18 walked slowly towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I think I am. And you want to know why?" she purred as she drew circled over his chest with a maniqured nail.  
  
"W-w-why?" Yamcha stammered nervously.  
  
"Because I missed your passion. No man had ever made me feel the way that you did those days that we were lovers. But there is another reason. We have many things to talk about. One in special."  
  
"And what would that be?" he asked her, carefully unwrapping her arms from his neck.  
  
"My eighteen year old daughter."  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
"Are you guys ready?" Bulma called as she walked down the hall and then down the stairs. "Yamcha is going to be here in a few minutes and you guys HAVE to be ready!" Bulma nearly yelled.  
  
"We'll be right down aunt B!" Goten called. A few seconds later, he and his older brother ran down the steps dressed sharply. They were both dressed in suits and looking as handsome as their father.  
  
"Wow, you guys are looking all handsome and grown up. Who are the lucky girls?" Bulma asked with a wink.  
  
Gohan blushed deeply while Goten laughed. "There's only two lucky people here, and that's us. For having such a beautiful and spoiling aunt," Gohan said as they walked towards her and waited to leave.  
  
Bulma smiled and was about to say something else when there was a honk and they grabbed their coats to go outside. Yamcha was there waiting in his brand new car and he looked at Bulma in shock when he saw her.  
  
"You don't mind if we take my sweethearts here, do you?" she asked as they got into the car.  
  
Yamcha shook his head and smiled, "Of course not, and then when dinner is done, maybe they'd like to go to the arcade across the street so that you and I can talk?" he asked her quietly. Bulma nodded and they drove off to the restaurant.  
  
^.~  
  
"Yes, a table for four," Yamcha said as they took their coats. The worker nodded and walked them to their table.  
  
"Come on boys," Bulma said as she walked ahead of them. "I know you don't like these places, but they're truly nice," she told her nephews.  
  
"What we don't like about this place are all the uptight people, otherwise the food IS good," Gohan grumbled.  
  
Bulma laughed for a second and then turned back as they reached their table. They were seated and immediately given the menu's. After a few minutes of just staring at the card, she looked up as a inexplicable sensation filled her stomach, and strange enough she scratched the right corner of her forehead.  
  
It was a place that had bothered her ever since she had lost her son. She was wondering why it had suddenly started itching again, it had stopped for a few years, but it was back once again......  
  
~*~  
  
"I like these places but people are too uptight," Trunks grumbled as they were seated. He had a sudden strange sensation that made him look about, and he lifted his hand and scratched the right corner of his forehead.  
  
"I know, everyone thinks they're the big sh-........"  
  
"Its in your best interest to not finish that sentence, Maron," 18 snapped at her daughter.  
  
18 looked on as the young man in front of her scratched his forehead, and frowned. He had that sort of nervous tick ever since he was old enough to walk on his own two feet. It had gone away for a few years, but she noticed that it was back.  
  
Maron smirked and her brother snickered, "So, are we waiting for anyone in particular?" the young girl asked slyly.  
  
"No, but your unle 17 said that maybe he'd join us, though he wasn't sure," 18 said with a minor shrug.  
  
"Let's just order, I'm hungry!" Trunks said as he called the waiter over. They ordered food and then waited for it to come.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma smiled at her nephews and watched as they talked excitedly about cars and what they were going to fix on the ones they had. Their vehicles were now old and unworked, but they were both working and fixing the cars slowly.  
  
Her cell rang and she grabbed it from her bag and excused herself to go talk somewhere more private, "Hello?"  
  
"Hello Mrs. Briefs, this is Rick Stein," a male voice told her.  
  
"Do you have news for me?" Bulma asked eagerly.  
  
"Yes, its a matter of fact that I do, but I must meet with you. This is information that I must give to you personally," he told her in a serious tone.  
  
Bulma smiled optimistically and noded to herself, "Yes of course! How early can you be in my office tomorrow morning?"  
  
"I will be there at 9am, is that good for you?"  
  
"Yes, then I will see you tomorrow. Have a good night, because you just made mine!" Bulma said excitedly as she hung up. She then turned around and nearly slammed into someone. "Please excuse me, I wasn't watching where I was going," she said with a huge smile. The first real smile she had managed to give in many years.  
  
"That's ok, it was mostly my fault for not waiting for the door to be cleared," a polite and young-sounding voice told her.  
  
Bulma looked up at the tall young man and she felt a smile tugging at her lips for some unknown reason. The boy was absolutely handsome, with long lavender hair and the deepest and bluest eyes she had ever seen. He was slim and lightly muscled too.  
  
He was looking at her curiously too. She was a very beautiful woman, old enough to be his mother, but she still had that youthful beauty that could catch any man's eye. Her hair was blue, long and silky looking, and it matched perfectly with her lovely cerulean eyes. Plus, she seemed familiar in so many ways.  
  
"How old are you, if I may ask?" Bulma asked him quietly.  
  
He smiled and suddenly seemed so familiar. With a nod he stuck out his hand, "I'm 18 years old, nice to meet you."  
  
Bulma took his hand, "Its nice to meet you, and are you going to tell me your name?" she asked with a grin.  
  
He then laughed shyly, thinking he sounded like an idiot because he gave her his age instead of his name. "My name is-......."  
  
"Non of her business," a voice interrupted sharply.  
  
Bulma looked behind him and her eyes widened like saucers. Her voice seemed so familiar and her appearance matched........ "18," the other woman's name rolled off her tongue quite flatly.  
  
"That's right, and I'd appreciate it if you kept away from my son. Come on boy, you have no business with strangers," 18 told the young man.  
  
"But mom! YOU seem to know her yourself. I was just being polite with a lady," he complained.  
  
"Don't argue with me. Go back to the table!" she hissed.  
  
"It was nice meeting you," he said as he walked backwards, trying to memorize her face and every single detail of her features.  
  
"You too," Bulma said with a broad smile. She then turned to 18 and her eyes narrowed, "Why are you back? I had heard from Vegeta that you were out of the country after you had your child," she said pointedly.  
  
"I was gone but I wanted to come back. I missed my friends as well as my enmies dearly. So a few weeks ago I decided to bring my children here. I wanted my son to meet his father, and so I'm back," 18 said with a smirk.  
  
"That boy is your son? What's his name?" Bulma asked as care-free as she could muster to sound.  
  
18 looked at her once rival and was shocked until now, to see her with her eyesight back. "Of course he's my son, and his name is Trunks," the name was pronounced with deceptive cheerfulness, and Bulma saw right through it.  
  
"Trunks," she repeated softly. Then her eyes watered and she looked away from the egotistical woman before she saw the tears spring into her eyes. "I have to go, have a nice night," she said as she walked away.  
  
"Oh, I will my dear Bulma, and with your very own son," 18 chuckled as she walked to the ladies room to retouch her make-up.  
  
~.~  
  
'WHY?' Bulma asked herself as she stood out in one of the restaurants balcony's. 'I haven't shed a tear in years, but as soon as I see her, I feel defeated!' Bulma growled to herself and turned to look inside. She rubbed her forehead and looked at the table where 18 and the young man were sitting at.  
  
He was so charming and handsome. How could a boy like that, come from a woman like her? Bulma's eyes set into narrowed slits and she walked back, carefully cleaning the edges of her eyes. When she was on her way, she noticed that 18 smirked smugly and took a sip of her water.  
  
Bulma's pursed lips then took on an evil grin, and as she passed the woman from behind, she shoved into the chair and made 18 jerk forward and spill some water over herself. She gasped lightly and looked at the two teens that were sitting at the table, "Oh dear! How clumsy of me, I just wasn't watching where I was going," she said with a polite smile.  
  
The blonde girl and the young man tried not to snicker at the look of pure rage in their 'mother's' face. But she turned to look at them, and they both quieted down and straightened their faces.  
  
"They're really letting anyone into this restaurant these days," 18 said egotistically.  
  
"They really are aren't they?" Bulma retaliated as she looked down at her. She then looked at the two sitting there looking at her, "I hope you two have a good dinner," she said before turning and walking away.  
  
Trunks watched the woman with a small hidden smile and felt something strange as she walked away from him. If felt as if he wanted to stand up and yell for her to not leave him. He didn't want her to go. Again.  
  
The thought made him frown, why did he just think that? Then, he noticed that his "mother" was watching him closely. He just cleared his throat and then looked up when the food was brought over.  
  
Bulma's gaze kept going from the males at her table, to the young man that was sitting almost across the room. She barely paid any attention to the conversation with them and she picked at her food for a lone while.  
  
When it was time to go, they all made their ways out of the restaurant and Bulma was looking to catch one last glimpse at the boy that had caught her attention. "What are you doing aunty?" Goten asked.  
  
"N-nothing sweetheart," she whispered as her car was brought over and everyone got inside. Then, when she looked up, she saw Trunks and his family walk out of the restaurant to get their car.  
  
He looked after her and she waved at him, he smiled and waved back. Then that weird feeling hit him again as she drove away, possibly forever. "Stop leering boy. You're never going to see that bitch again," 18 growled.  
  
Trunks just frowned and shook his head sadly. He just hoped to God that he WOULD see her again. Someday.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Bulma paced her office tensely. She couldn't wait for the investigator to come over. This was the first one in all the eighteen years she had searched for her son. Her heart felt as if it would leap out of her chest, but she was so optimistic now.  
  
Her intercom buzzed and Bulma picked up. "Yes Leela?"  
  
"Mrs. Briefs, there is a man here that says he has an apointment, but I can't seem to find him in your agenda," her secretary said.  
  
Bulma smiled, "Send him in, please Leela, and hold all my calls," she said.  
  
"Yes ma'am," Leela said before she hung up.  
  
Bulma sat down at her desk and leaned back, crossing her legs and intertwining her hands. Then the door opened and she watched as a man stepped in and shut the door. Her eyes narrowed as she noticed that this was NOT Rick Stein.  
  
There was something tugging at the edges of her mind, and she slowly stood. "Who are you?" she whispered softly, even though her heart knew who he was.  
  
"Don't you remember me Bulma?" he asked.  
  
The deep tone and ruff baritone were enough to clear up her doubts as to who he was. "Vegeta," she whispered.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
What did you think? Please let me know how it is so far. I will TRY my best to get the next one out soon. see you guys later!  
  
Byebye  
  
~!Joey!~ 


	10. A Light In The Darkness

Did you like the last chapter? I hope you did, and here is the continuation. Things may be well on their way to getting better for Bulma, but I won't tell you, you'll have to see for yourselves! Thank you for your past reviews and so I won't keep you any longer! A warning though, there is a lemon in this chapter, so if passages like that make you uncomfortable then feel free to skip it and not read it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the DBZ characters used in this or any of my other fanfiction. They are legal property of Akira, Bird, FUNimation, and many more.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
A Light In the Darkness  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
"Vegeta?" Bulma repeated once again. She walked over to him and her eyes searched every feature of his handsome face. Another dead giveaway was the furry appendage that was lashing out slowly, behind him.  
  
He smirked and reached out a hand to touch her face. But, she moved away and avoided his hand. He frowned at this, "What's wrong?" he asked her softly.  
  
She laughed bitterly, "YOU are asking ME what is wrong? YOU LEFT ME ALONE FOR ALL THESE YEARS! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK IS WRONG?! She screamed.  
  
"You wanted me away from you. Besides, I promised you I'd return," he whispered.  
  
"With my son," she hissed. "Do you have him?"  
  
Vegeta shook his head, "I was close to finding him, but the trail disappeared. Had he received any training, I would be able to recognize his Saiyan power the way I can with Kakarot's spawn, but his power lays dormant and it is difficult," he said in a calm tone.  
  
Her eyes seemed to sear right through him, and it was all she could do, short of jumping on him and trying to wrap her hands around and wring his neck. "Leave Vegeta, I don't have time for you, I'm expecting someone," she said in a flat tone.  
  
At these words, he closed the distance between them and grabbed her arm. And he swore by the Gods that at the moment his skin touched hers, electricity went through them. Her skin felt like silk under his rough hands, but he knew he had no right to touch her. Not after abandoning her to her pain for nearly nineteen years. But that didn't mean that she could flaunt other men in her life in his face.  
  
"Who the hell are you expecting? Is it another man?" he snarled, mouth close to her ear. He tightened his grip on her arm until she whimpered in pain.  
  
But that's as far as she cried because she wrenched her arm from his much more powerful grasp and stared him down. "What do you care? There is nothing that binds us together, so you shouldn't care what goes on in my life!" Bulma nearly yelled at him.  
  
"Oh I care," he seemed to growl, "And I am not going to let MY mate do as she wishes when she belongs to someone else. Besides, you appear to forget that we have a son together and that is what will binds us together for the rest of your life," he purred with that ever-present smirk on his face.  
  
"I'm not your mate," Bulma said tightly. She prepared for a nice long line of insults because of the smug look on his face, but he held a hand up to stop her.  
  
"No matter how much you scream, stomp your foot, or just plain say it, you are my mate. We had a bond together, one that is still there. I'm back and I am not going to leave your life once again," he whispered as he ran careful fingers down her pale skin.  
  
Bulma closed her eyes and willed her heart to stop beating so ruthlessly inside her chest. Vegeta was devastatingly handsome, and Bulma told herself that she had never seen a man that could make her catch her breath quite the way that this man did. Little did she know that his thoughts of her were very similar.  
  
Vegeta was caught in the scent of her skin, the shine in those blue, blue eyes that hadn't been there when she was blind. But the shine was there now, and her eyes were beautiful, like sapphire gems. Along with her hair, they contrasted sharply with the whiteness of her skin.  
  
"It's too late Vegeta," she started, but there was a buzz and she walked over to pick up the phone. "Yes?"  
  
"Ms. Briefs, your eldest nephew is here to see you," the secretary said.  
  
"Send him in," Bulma answered as she stared at Vegeta hard.  
  
"We're not done with this conversation," he scowled darkly.  
  
Bulma looked at him coldly, "I think we are Vegeta. When you walk out that door, don't ever come back. I will find my son on my own."  
  
He didn't answer, but it looked as if he wanted to, and had her nephew not interrupted, he would have given her a piece of his mind. Gohan walked into Bulma's office and looked curiously at the man present. He walked straight over to Bulma. "Hey aunt B!" he said in a cheerful tone.  
  
"Hey sweetheart!" she said as she hugged him and kissed his cheek. She then turned to Vegeta, "If you'll excuse us, we have a conversation to have and it's a private one," she said in a snooty tone.  
  
Vegeta's face darkened, "I'll be back woman, our conversation is far from over," he growled, and with that he turned on his heel and left.  
  
Gohan looked after him and then turned to Bulma. "Who was that? He seems familiar somehow," he told her.  
  
Bulma nodded, "You remember Vegeta? The other Saiya-jin that your father talked to you and Goten about?" she asked. He nodded. "Well, that's him. He's back from his long stay out of the country. Be sure to tell your father when you go home," she said.  
  
Gohan nodded, "Sure I'll tell dad. He'll be ecstatic!"  
  
Bulma nodded, "At least one of us will be," she muttered. Gohan raised his eyebrows and she shook her head. "Nothing sweetheart. Now what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Mr. Stein how are you doing today?" Bulma asked politely as the private investigator walked into her office and shook hands with her.  
  
"I'm doing good, thank you for asking," the man smiled and nodded, sitting down on a leather chair across from her and opening his briefcase. He took out a few pieces of paper and handed them to her. "These are medical records of a child with a tail. Unfortunately, every time he was taken to a check up, it was under a different name. The person that had him was being very cautious as to using the boy's real name," he explained.  
  
Bulma nodded and noticed that the boy had been very healthy. "How do you know that he is my son?" she asked.  
  
"Every doctor wrote down the extra appendage, and the child appeared to be the same one. Besides, the only other children with the said extra appendage are your friend's children. I am now following a trail, next week I will go see some high schools in the states that reported a young man with the said appendage. Maybe I can have them give me a picture of him to make things easier for us," he said with a smile.  
  
Bulma nodded, "I hope that your investigation helps us. When we find my son, you will be greatly rewarded!" she said with a genuine smile.  
  
He smiled and stood, "I will be back, hopefully with great news, Mrs. Briefs," he said as he shook hands with her again.  
  
She nodded, "Thank you Rick. I look forward to seeing you again!" she smiled as he left.  
  
Things were looking up, and if she was lucky enough, she would find her son soon.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
"Hello Princess," Bulma whispered as she looked at her beautiful horse. She was the daughter of Prince, and her newest friend. Prince was getting old, and to make things worse, he had been diagnosed with arthritis.  
  
She still loved her horse friend deeply, but she understood that he wasn't the same pony she had ridden when she was a small girl. She'd honor his memory and love him always. A few years ago, Chichi had told her that maybe it would help ease her pain if she dedicated some time to her horses.  
  
So she had, and now she came to see them every other weekend, and it did help, if only for the moment. She put a saddle on the large horse and then pulled herself over, she needed to run for a while.  
  
The feeling of it was incredible. The rush of fresh air that met her face, put her in a state of peace that she hadn't had for years. Her vision had come at a high price, but she appreciated it non the less, it didn't make the hurt dim any, but it felt good to see. And what her heart wanted the most, was to see her son.  
  
Bulma pressed harder and sped up, they approached a fallen log and she risked it. The horse jumped over it very gracefully and Bulma smiled at the sensation. She'd never get tired of galloping with her horses, they were the most special things she had in her life now.  
  
She slowed Princess down and they walked around for a while, she knew that once she left the haven of her horses, reality would come crashing down on her, and to make matters worse, Vegeta was back.  
  
Bulma thought about him, his face, his eyes, that incredible body that she had touched a fistful of times, maybe more. He was absolutely handsome, but handsome didn't cut the fact that he had left her. Or that he had cheated on her, so long ago, or not even the fact that their son was lost. There were so many things that had been left unsaid.  
  
She ran her hand through the horses thick mane and smiled, "Come on Princess, let's get you back to rest," she whispered as she guided the horse back to her stable. She stepped down and grabbed a bucket of oats, giving some to her. "You behave yourself and take care of your father ok?" she asked.  
  
The horse seemed to answer with a neigh, and it made Bulma laugh. She then walked over to Prince and patted his large nose tenderly, "Don't forget I love you very much, ok?" she asked him softly. He rubbed his face against hers and Bulma kissed the side of his face. "I'll come back to see you both in a few weeks ok? Wish me luck!" she called as she began to walk away.  
  
Back to her life. Back to the pain. Back to reality.  
  
~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~  
  
"Hey Vegeta!" Goku said happily as he watched the shorter man walk towards him.  
  
"Kakarot," Vegeta acknowledge with a nod of his head.  
  
"Its been so long since we last talked, did you have any luck finding your son?" Goku asked softly.  
  
Vegeta shook his head in disappointment, "The boy has no power level. Since I wasn't' there to train him, his Saiya-jin genes lay dormant inside him," he nearly spat. "But I vowed to myself that whoever stole him away from my woman was going to pay for what they did," he said darkly.  
  
Goku nodded somberly, "If you'd like, I can help you with the search?" he offered the other man.  
  
Vegeta shook his head, "No, Kakarot. I want to do this on my own. I will find the boy and bring him back to Bulma," he whispered softly. "I promised it to her."  
  
Goku looked at Vegeta and felt sympathy for him. He had lost his son and so far had not found any traces of him. He put himself in his place and it was devastating. Had Gohan or Goten been stolen away from him, Goku would've moved heaven and earth to find them, and he had no doubt that Vegeta would do the same.  
  
He hoped the his friend had her son back in her life, and that Vegeta finally found peace. They both deserved it. Vegeta looked off towards the setting sun and sighed, turning to the tall man.  
  
"Does Bulma still live in the same place as years ago?" Vegeta asked.  
  
Goku shook his head, "She's living in the compound now. The domed building near her old home. She lives on the top floor, the window that is right above the letters 'Capsule Corp.'," he explained.  
  
Vegeta nodded, "I have things that need to be cleared up," he muttered before taking to the air.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Bulma was lying in her bed, crying. The first time she had completely given into tears in nearly 18 years. At times like this it was when she felt so depressed and so lonely. She missed her son so much and the news that her investigator had given her had made her happy, but then miserable as she thought about her boy.  
  
There was a rapping at her window and she sat up, slowly wiping away the tears that had trailed down her pale face. She walked over to the window and slowly opened it.  
  
Her breath caught in her throat and then she forcefully tried to slam the huge window-like door, but he was too fast for her to close it in time. "Leave me alone!" she snapped.  
  
"We had a conversation postponed this morning because of your 'nephew'. I am here to finish that conversation with you," Vegeta growled as he stepped in and shut the door.  
  
"I can't deal with this anymore, I don't want to see you or talk to you!" Bulma said as she looked at him. He was such a handsome man, she didn't doubt that her son would be absolutely beautiful at this age.  
  
"But this is inevitable!" he snarled as he marched over to her and shook her small frame. "I am not leaving until we talk," told her face to face.  
  
"I can't take this anymore Vegeta," she wailed as she sagged against his hard body. "I can't believe that I was meant to suffer this much! First I was blind, a-a-and then, I lose my son for years and years. If it weren't for the prospect of finding him, I would just shrivel up and die. I have nothing to live for."  
  
Vegeta wrapped his arms around her and sat down on the bed. He ran a hand soothingly through her long blue hair and kissed her forehead. "I swear to you, on my life, that we will find our boy," he told her in that deep sensual baritone.  
  
"Hold me Vegeta. I just need someone to hold me!" she whimpered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and started to weep. She didn't know how or when, but he began to kiss the skin of her neck, giving her nips and bites as he went.  
  
Bulma gasped against him and stopped her tears as his mouth fell over hers. His lips were gentle and she moaned softly as his tongue invaded her mouth and lapped around hers. His hands were leaving a trail of heat everywhere they touched, just as his lips were doing as they trailed down her jaw to her neck again.  
  
She didn't even realize that his hands were already slipping off her tank top and then her shorts with her underwear. But what she really wasn't aware of, was when her own hands removed the spandex shirt he was wearing and then when she began to push his pants down over his hips.  
  
His skin was hot to the touch and his hands were invading spots that made her cry out and moan against him. There were no words spoken, and he didn't need to hear anything to know that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Then with a quiet groan, he slid into her warm silky moistness.  
  
Bulma's gasp rang through the room as he sat up on his knees and entered deeper into her. Then he just stayed still, just relishing in how she tightened around him gently. He had fantasized about her body for years, but knew that he had made her a promise that he couldn't return without keeping.  
  
Her voice brought him out of the trance like state he was in. "Vegeta please don't stop. I need to forget, if only for a moment, please," she whimpered as she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.  
  
He nodded without a word and began to grind against her, hard and deep, the way she liked it. His tail was wrapped securely around her waist, and it was guiding her over him along with his hands on her bottom. She moaned against his neck and tried her best to not scratch at his back as his movements intensified. As he kept moving against her, he slowed down in alarm when he felt her tears fall one by one on his shoulder.  
  
"Do not cry Bulma. I will make it better," he whispered as he moved her hair away from her shoulder. The bite he had given her nearly nineteen years ago was gone. His teeth skimmed the sensitive skin the same he had done all those years ago, and then he bit down gently, breaking the skin.  
  
Bulma's eyes snapped open and she bucked against him as waves of pleasure seared through her body, overpowering the pain. She vaguely wondered what he'd feel if she bit him back and her question was answered.  
  
:: Do it if you wish::  
  
She looked at him intensely and then bit down on his shoulder, shivering in satisfaction as he growled against her and started to thrust violently into her. His blood was thick and sugary and she licked the bite once more, feeling as she neared her climax.  
  
Just as she went over the edge, she felt him go over it too, and he cried out in a language that she knew was unkown but she understood. Every wave of pleasure that wracked through his body seemed to be flowing into her, and the same went for him. He felt every shiver and vibration flowing through her body as if they were in the same skin.  
  
Very gently he laid her down onto the bed, purring as he pulled out of her and settled his weight over her without hurting her. He kissed her jaw and closed his eyes as her hand ran softly through the soft fur of his tail. "Its been so long since I last felt you so close. I just wish things hadn't- ...." Bulma started.  
  
He put a finger to her lips and silenced her words, "Don't say it, I want to forget the past. I was an idiot to have ever taken what I had for granted. But I will find our son, I swear to you," he whispered against her throat.  
  
Bulma sniffled and ran a hand through his hair, "I want to believe that we'll find him, but my heart is just so vulnerable, I should just resign myself to fact that I have lost him. He's a grown man, what would he need his mother for now?" she asked with a whimper.  
  
"Are you just that naive?" Vegeta asked as he lifted her chin and wiped away her tears. "A child always needs their mother, no matter how old they are. We will find our boy, don't let me tell you that again," he told her sternly. "Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Bulma nodded and hugged him to her, "Ok. I will put my trust on you again, please don't let me down," she whispered against his neck.  
  
Vegeta kissed her cheek, "I swear it on my heart, that I will never hurt you again. Now sleep, you need to get some rest," he said as he wrapped her in his arms and with the sheets.  
  
She nodded slowly and smiled, she had missed this and she had a feeling that after nearly 18 years, she'd have a complete night of rest.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Bulma awoke next morning to find a pair of the blackest eyes she had ever seen, staring at her. She smiled and yawned lightly as she scooted over to him and touched his face. "How did you sleep?" she asked as her eyes assessed every detail of his handsome face.  
  
"I didn't. I woke up early just to watch you sleep," he whispered as he leaned in to her and kissed her forehead. His furry, long tail curling around her wrist playfully.  
  
Bulma smiled at his sweet words, but watched as his face took on a serious frown. "What is it? What's wrong?" she asked in alarm as she sat up and wrapped a sheet around her upper body.  
  
He sat up also and took her face in his hands, "There is something very important that I must tell you," he started quietly. Bulma nodded for him to continue and watched as he took a deep breath. "Do you remember the consequences we had when I started this bond with you?" he asked.  
  
Bulma thought back to the first time she had been with him and the first time he bit her. A few weeks later he had told her that she was pregnant. Her eyes widened impossibly and she shook her head. "What are you saying?" she asked dumbly.  
  
Vegeta sighed. "In this case, we didn't start a bond, but we did finish it. You will most likely be pregnant," he said flatly. Then he braced his ears for the onslaught of yells, tears, and reprimanding remarks. But, non came. He looked at Bulma and noticed that she was just staring at him with tears trailing down her fair skin. "Woman?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
"I wont yell at you like I did the last time you told me. But, I must confess that I am shocked!" she said as she ran a hand through her hair. Vegeta let out a relieved breath and brought her into his arms.  
  
"I know that this wont change a thing. I will keep up the search for our boy while you care for this brat," he said as he touched her flat stomach.  
  
Bulma looked him in the eye and smiled sadly, "Having this baby wont fill the void our son has left in my heart," she whispered as she cuddled into his chest.  
  
Vegeta rubbed her hair and just held her close. "I understand it wont. But you will be able to raise this child from the beginning, and then you will get to see our boy become an adult and have children of his own," he whispered.  
  
She smiled to herself and nodded, but then, a very frightening thought entered her head. She pulled out of his grasp and looked him in the eye. "Vegeta swear! Swear to me that when it comes time for me to go into labor, you wont leave my side!" she said as she took his hands in hers.  
  
Vegeta could see the panicked and terrified look in her eyes at the mere thought of losing another child. He nodded and caressed her face, "I swear that I will NOT leave your side or our child's when it comes time for you to have him," he said seriously.  
  
Bulma nodded and against herself began to sob, "I miss our son," she said in a meek tone.  
  
Vegeta hugged her again and sighed, "I must admit that the brat left an empty hole in my heart also. But, I swear it on my life, we will find him soon."  
  
Bulma nodded and smiled, she then looked at the clock and gasped. "Oh my! I have to teach a class at Red Star U today and I only have an hour to get ready and get there!" she said as she stood and ran into the shower.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and just laid back to observe how the woman ran about trying to get ready. From the shower she walked into her closet, and a few minutes later came out already dressed in a black tight dress with a white blazer over it. She ran to her vanity and started to dry her hair. She did her make-up and then tied her hair into a high ponytail.  
  
"How do I look?" she asked as she turned to the staring Vegeta.  
  
He smirked and sat up, "Aren't you a little too dressed up for a bunch of snotty nosed kids?" he asked smartly.  
  
Bulma smiled and walked over to him, "You jealous?" she asked playfully.  
  
He stood up in all his naked glory and captured her lips in a kiss, "I haven't had you in nearly eighteen years, why wouldn't I be?" he whispered as he caressed her neck with his lips.  
  
Bulma gasped against him, but then she pushed him away, "I'm sorry. If we keep this up, I'll never get to my class," she said as she pecked him once and then grabbed her briefcase and keys and then walked to the door. "Will you go look for me at the University?"  
  
He rolled his eyes, but then smirked, "Where?"  
  
"The science building, on the second floor, room 207," she said before blowing him a kiss and leaving.  
  
Vegeta stretched and felt a small grin gracing his lips. He was finally with the woman he loved, all he needed now was to find his son. He walked into the shower and about ten minutes later, came out refreshed.  
  
He dressed and looked out the window at the entire city. Somewhere, some place in that huge city, was his son. "I will find you, boy," he whispered as he closed his eyes. Then he then took to the air and made his way to his office.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Bulma walked into the class room she was going to teach and noticed that the students were loud and throwing papers at each other. She walked in, put on her 'smart-ass' glasses and cleared her throat to get their attention. At once everyone became quiet and they looked at her.  
  
"My apologies for being a few minutes late. My name is Bulma Briefs, but you can call me either Professor or Dr. Briefs. I will be teaching this class for the next ten weeks. You will be quizzed every Monday and you will have a test every Friday. Notes will be an essential part of the class and at the end of the term you will have a final that will be worth half your grade," she started. One person raised their hand. "Yes?" Bulma said.  
  
"Will we have homework?" a young girl in the front row asked.  
  
Bulma smirked but then shook her head, "No and yes. No assignments will be given for homework, but you will have to study your notes in order to pass the quizzes and the tests. Any other questions?" Bulma waited but no one else raised their hands. So she started her class, and two hours later, finished it without a problem.  
  
When she finished her lecture, the students came down to the desk and turned in their assignments. Bulma looked at each and gave them a polite, professional smile. Then she dropped a paper and kneeled down to get it, watching as a young man did the same. She looked up and her smile widened when she realized who he was.  
  
"Trunks, was it?" she asked as they both stood, still holding the paper.  
  
He nodded and smiled back, his face suddenly looking so very familiar. "Yes, Professor Briefs," he said as he let go of the paper and set down his own. "I had no idea that you were a teacher. I thought that I would probably never see you again," he said the last part almost shyly.  
  
Bulma smiled in delight and removed her glasses, "Well, here I am, and I will be your teacher for the next few weeks. I am assuming that you are a good student?" she asked him playfully.  
  
Trunks nodded, "I love things that have to do with science and building things," he said.  
  
Bulma nodded and then scratched the spot on her forehead again. There was something so familiar about this boy. "Well, shouldn't you be going? You must have better things to do than to stand here and talk to me," she said with a smile.  
  
He shook his head and his blue eyes sparkled brightly, "For some reason I like talking to you. I feel like we met a long time ago. I just can't explain that weird feeling," he whispered.  
  
She nodded and put all the papers in her briefcase. Then she watched as a certain mysterious man stepped into the room and began to walk towards her. She grinned and Trunks followed her line of vision, frowning when he noticed the funny haired man.  
  
Bulma looked at Trunks and watched him as he subjected Vegeta to careful scrutiny. Then he looked back at her and his face softened, "I see you are busy, but I will be here on Wednesday. Take care Mrs. Briefs," he said as he reaffirmed his grip on his backpack and walked towards the door, giving Vegeta one last careful look.  
  
Vegeta walked over to Bulma and watched the boy walk out of the room. "Who was that?" he asked gruffly.  
  
Bulma just smiled and shook her head, "Just a student. Though he does seem very familiar," she whispered.  
  
"Indeed he does," Vegeta muttered as he grabbed Bulma around the waist and kissed her softly. She giggled as he began to kiss her neck and then pushed away from him.  
  
"We should go, I am starving!" she said as she grabbed her bag and briefcase and took a hold of his hand.  
  
Vegeta just looked at her and smirked, "The brat is giving you an appetite already?" he asked as they began to walk towards the door.  
  
Bulma smiled and nodded, "Like father like baby," she laughed. "This baby wouldn't be yours if it didn't have your appetite, ne?" she asked.  
  
Vegeta just snorted softly and pulled her along. Both of them unaware of who had just been watching them.  
  
Down the hall, Trunks sighed softly and scratched his forehead. He had no idea why, but when he saw that man, he had felt something strange in his heart. Then, as he saw them both together, he felt something even stronger. He had to talk to his mother and fast. This was getting TOO strange.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Have you been here before?" Bulma asked Vegeta as they walked into a fancy looking restaurant.  
  
Vegeta nodded, "It was years and years ago. But I remember that it had good food," he said as they were walked to a booth in one corner. They sat down and were given the wine card first.  
  
"I think I'll have a glass of white wine, it wont hurt the child yet," she commented as she looked through the expensive names of wine.  
  
Vegeta nodded, sitting very close to her and wrapping an arm over her slim shoulders, "It's been a very lonely eighteen years," he murmured as he leaned in to run his lips over her ear.  
  
Bulma nodded and smiled, "I know what you mean. It has been like walking through a fog, nothing was clear to me and I threw myself into my company and tried to drown my sorrow into it," she said sadly.  
  
He sighed and kissed her cheek, "We'll get through it."  
  
"I look forward to it," she grinned. Then she looked up and her eyes narrowed as they settled on two familiar people. "What is Yamcha doing with 18?" she asked darkly.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
"Yamcha, I have a question," a soft sly voice asked.  
  
The dark haired man looked up from his food and nodded, "What is it?" he asked.  
  
Slanted blue eyes sparkled, "When someone has an eye surgery, are there any possibilities of that person becoming blind again?" 18 asked.  
  
Yamcha frowned at her question, "Why are you asking that?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
18 smiled sweetly, "It's just pure curiosity," she said.  
  
He thought about it for a moment and sighed, "There is always a small probability. If there is a strong enough head impact, the person may go blind once again," he said before he took a sip of wine.  
  
18's smile turned darker, "Really?"  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
What is that evil blond planning on doing? Let's just hope that she doesn't find a way of hurting Bulma again. I hope you guys liked this chapter and I hope to bring out the new one soon. I'll see you guys as soon as I can and I hope you have a good weekend!  
  
Byebye  
  
~!Joey!~ 


	11. Proposals

I know! You guys noticed what a dunce I am! I don't know where my mind was when I was updating my chapters, but as you could see, instead of uploading my chapter for this story, I ended up putting up the same chapter twice. I think that it happened because I was just uploading quickly and I clicked the wrong one. Well, I'm sorry for the extra wait, and to everyone who told me, thank you too.  
  
So here is the next installment of 'At First Sight', I had a minor writers block, but now some new ideas have popped into my head and I have already figured out how it will end. Thank you for your reviews on the last chapter and I won't keep you......  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the DBZ characters used in this fanfiction  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Proposals  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
"What?" Vegeta asked as he looked over. He felt a sneer come over his features, "I could really care less," he said in a dark voice.  
  
Bulma shook her head, "There must be something to it. Yamcha knows that she was trying to hurt me as much as possible, why is he socializing with her?" she asked softly. For some reason, she felt betrayed.  
  
"Woman, let's not bother with this right now. I want to enjoy my meal and you can solve this at some other time," he tried not to sound too harsh.  
  
She looked at him and nodded, "I guess you're right," she murmured.  
  
So for the rest of their meal they had a nice time, which Bulma had not had in years. She couldn't believe that after all these years, she was starting to have some semblance of peace, but it would never be complete without her son.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Vegeta asked, bringing her out of her thoughts.  
  
"What do you think?" she asked softly, her eyes watering.  
  
"We'll find him sooner or later, don't you worry," he murmured.  
  
Bulma smiled, "We should get going, I have many things to do," she said.  
  
"Many of which involve me," he gave her a devilish smirk, hinting her what he meant.  
  
She chuckled and nodded, "I let 18 years pass by and I must admit that I missed you terribly," she said softly. Bulma sighed, she had missed being in his strong arms, being held through the night, his kisses and caresses. She still loved him deeply.  
  
"That boy with the lavender hair......... he keeps coming into my mind. He feels familiar," he said quietly, knowing that it sounded strange.  
  
Bulma understood, "I know what you mean. I felt it the first time I saw him. Which happened to be at a restaurant. He was with.......... he was with 18. She said that she was his mother," she said, now that she remembered what had happened a few days ago.  
  
"What?" Vegeta asked darkly. "Last I knew, 18 had a daughter, not a son," he said. It couldn't be, could it? If he found out that the blonde woman had anything to do with the disappearance of his son, then there would be hell to pay. But for now, he would keep it to himself.  
  
His mate looked at him, "He's a sweet boy. I just can't understand how someone like him can come from a woman like her," Bulma said absently.  
  
Vegeta handed his credit card to the waitress and then they sat back to wait. Bulma's eyes took in his features slowly. He didn't look aged, but he did look strikingly attractive. It was unbelievable that she fell in love with him without even knowing what he looked like.  
  
The waitress brought the card back and Vegeta stood, giving Bulma his hand so that she could stand. She gave him a gentle smile and wrapped an arm around his as they began to walk out.  
  
"Can I drop you off at home right now? I have a few things to take care of at the office. I will be back in the evening," Vegeta said as he opened her door to his car and then closed it after she stepped in.  
  
Bulma looked at him and nodded, "I'll use the time to work. I have many things to do and I can't afford to lose it all with you," she said in an insolent tone.  
  
Vegeta glared at her but then smirked, "I will make you pay for that remark tonight," he said before they took off.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
"Hey mom," Trunks called as he walked into the living room of the huge mansion he and his family were living in.  
  
"How was your first day of class?" 18 asked, not taking her eyes off the Soap Opera she was watching.  
  
"Good," he said simply. "I want to talk to you about something," he told her seriously.  
  
18 recognized the serious note in his voice and shut off the TV. She hadn't lived with the boy for many years without getting to know him. "What is it?" she asked as she turned to look at him.  
  
"I want to talk about my real mother," he said.  
  
18's eyes widened briefly and then she composed herself and sat straight. "What do you want to know about that woman? That she abandoned you? That she didn't take the time to love you? What else do you want to know?" she asked in a snappy tone.  
  
Trunks' blue eyes narrowed a little, "I want to know who she was, or who she is. I have every right to know," he said in a low tone.  
  
"Why?" 18 asked.  
  
"I don't know. I'm just curious to know who she is. I want to know why she abandoned me. I want to ask her myself, why......... why she didn't love me," he said sadly.  
  
"This is precisely why I don't want you to know who she is. All this will do is hurt you. Aren't you happy with your life now? Is there something that you don't have and need? What am I doing wrong?" 18 asked as she stood and began to pace.  
  
Trunks sighed in annoyance. Now she would begin to say that he didn't appreciate her sacrifices, the love that she gave him, or even all the things they had now. "You haven't done anything wrong. But I have all the rights to know about my mother. Are you going to tell me or not?" he asked in irritation.  
  
"No! I don't deserve this Trunks! I have always been your mother and you have never needed anything else. I can't believe that you are doing this to me. Your mother doesn't deserve you!" she yelled before she marched out of the room.  
  
Trunks ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. "I have to find out who she is. Mom doesn't want me to know who my real mother is for a reason and I have to find out," he said to himself.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
"Oh Trunks, you are too easy," 18 laughed softly as she cleaned away fake tears. "Son of a........." she yelled as she turned on the light in her room and was nearly slammed back against her door.  
  
"Nice performance you gave for the boy," Vegeta snarled. "Who is his mother?" he asked in a deadly whisper, tightening his grip on her neck and cutting off her air supply. "And don't you dare lie to me."  
  
"He's my............. brother's son.......... but he doesn't know it!" 18 gasped, trying to make out the words as she choked.  
  
"Swear it on the life of your daughter," he growled.  
  
"I swear it on............. Maron's life!"  
  
Vegeta released her and watched as she sagged to the floor, coughing and taking deep breaths. He looked at her darkly and then hauled her up roughly by an arm, "I hope, for the sake and safety of your life, that you are not lying to me about that boy. If I find out that you had something to do with the disappearance of my son, I will kill you."  
  
18 could see the rage clouding his dark eyes and knew that he meant his words. For her life, she would have to find a way to keep them from knowing that Trunks was their son. Taking a breath and strengthening her resolve, she smirked, "I had nothing to do with that. You lost your son because you weren't there to protect him. Don't pin that on me."  
  
Vegeta curled a lip in disdain. "I have no idea what I saw in you all those years ago. The way I saw you then and how I see you know are completely different. You are nothing but a leech," he said in a deadly tone.  
  
18 smiled slyly, "But I do remember you enjoying our little romps in bed. The one that is most present in my mind was the last time we were together. I do believe it was almost nineteen years ago," she said.  
  
Vegeta scowled at her, "That was the night that ruined all these years for me. All I feel for that is repulsion, the same thing I feel for you. Heed my warning wench. When I find my son, I better not find out that you had something to do with his disappearance," he snapped before he walked towards the window.  
  
"You know. I can very well visit Bulma to tell her of your little visit. You cheated on her once, what will keep her from not believing me?" she asked him 'sweetly'.  
  
Vegeta stopped at the window and turned to look at the women in annoyance. "Tell her what you want. She won't believe you. Besides, she and I are together again and I will not let YOU, of all people, come between us again," he said smugly, turning to go and flying out the window.  
  
18's slanted eyes, narrowed even more. "You'll never have your son Vegeta. If you find out who he is, I will make sure that he hates you and his mother more than anything in his life. I swear I will," she whispered to herself.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
A Few Weeks Later...........  
  
"I can't believe that you and Vegeta are together again!" Chichi whispered as they sat at the café they had gone to for years, which was located in front of C.C.  
  
Bulma nodded and smiled, "Once again I am putting my trust in him, Chi. If he breaks me heart this time, I will never be able to recover. Even with the gift he has given me," she said softly.  
  
"Which is?" the dark haired woman asked eagerly.  
  
"A child," Bulma said slowly.  
  
Chichi's eyes widened, "You're pregnant?!" she gasped loudly, her face forming into a huge smile. Bulma nodded and leaned over to hug her tightly. "Congratulations!"  
  
"Thank you. I almost had a heart attack when he told me, but I understood that it really wasn't his fault. We are fully bonded, so the pregnancy was a result of that. I think that maybe having this baby will help me," Bulma said as she took a sip of her juice.  
  
Chichi nodded, "My little Goten-chan was the result of our bond. I almost killed Goku when he told me that I was pregnant, but I was also happy. Then when he was born, well, I can't even begin to describe it," she said softly.  
  
Bulma nodded, "I understand. I only held my son for a few moments, but he felt like my world. And I know for a fact that I will find him," she said quietly, not wanting her friend to hear her voice crack.  
  
"I know you will. Life owes it to you. Whoever was responsible for taking your boy will pay. I as the law will hit them with everything there is. Nothing will be enough for those people," Chichi said darkly.  
  
Bulma smiled, her friend had gone back to school during and after her sons were born, and she had gotten a degree in law and was now a lawyer. A very good lawyer too. "Thanks Chi. I know that you along with me, will make that person or persons will pay for what they did to me."  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
"Here you go professor Briefs," Trunks said as he handed in his assignment.  
  
"What was wrong with you today? You weren't paying attention to class. It seemed like you weren't putting your mind into it," Bulma murmured as she looked his features over. She could somehow feel his sadness.  
  
"I grew up without my real parents. I asked my mom now to tell me who my real mother was and she refuses to tell me. She says that all I will accomplish is getting hurt, but risking that, I want to meet her," Trunks said sadly.  
  
"18 isn't your mother?" she asked in shock.  
  
Trunks shook his head, "No. When I was old enough to understand, she let me know that I wasn't her son, but she promised that she would take care of me forever. And she has since," he said with a light shrug.  
  
Bulma felt the urge to wrap her arms around him and tell him that everything would be ok, but she didn't and told herself that it was her maternal instinct and that she would probably do that to any distressed child. "Would you like to talk about it?" she asked slowly.  
  
Trunks looked at her and nodded, "Would you join me for a coffee across the street?" he asked.  
  
She nodded and smiled, "Just let me fix my things and I'll gladly join you," Bulma said as she began to put away her papers into the respectful binders.  
  
^.^  
  
"So, all my life I have had everything, except a real mother. My mom, she is more like an aunt to me, or maybe like a baby-sitter. Even Maron thinks the same way I do. She's always given us everything we wanted, but she's not too lovable and caring," Trunks said. They had spent the last half hour talking about his childhood and his pre-teen years.  
  
Bulma nodded, "I can tell," she muttered.  
  
"How do you know her?" he asked curiously.  
  
"I met her long before she had any children. She was married to the man that I am with now," she said uncomfortably. She didn't know as to what point the boy knew about his "mom's" past, she didn't want to say any indiscretions.  
  
"Why don't you get along? Is it because of the man that you are with?" he asked as he took a sip of his glass of carrot and orange juice.  
  
Bulma nodded, "Yes. When I met him, he had been divorced from her for a few years. When you're 'mom' found out, she took it upon herself to drive us apart," she said slowly.  
  
"She didn't succeed, did she?" Trunks asked with a frown.  
  
Bulma sighed, "For these past years, she did succeed, for reasons that shall remain unsaid. I finally forgave him and now we are together again. I love that man more than I ever thought possible," she said with a grin.  
  
Trunks smiled at her open admission of love and thought back to the man that he had seen with his professor those days ago. "You guys look good together. Somehow I have a feeling that I have met you both before," he said softly.  
  
Bulma took in his serious features and frowned, "Would you like it if I helped you find your mother?" she asked softly.  
  
He looked at her with hope shining in his blue eyes, "Would you really do that for me?" he asked.  
  
She nodded, "I have taken a liking to you. The way a mother feels towards her son, and you seem so sad that I want to make you feel better. I guess it is my maternal instinct kicking in whenever I see you," Bulma said sadly.  
  
Trunks noticed the sad note in her voice, "Do you have children of your own?" he asked almost hesitantly.  
  
She nodded, "I....... had a son, almost nineteen years ago. He was......... he was stolen from me the day after. I have searched for him every day of our lives since it happened, but so far, I haven't found him."  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered. Trunks had no idea why he said that, but he felt sorry for what the beautiful woman in front of him had been put through.  
  
"It's ok sweetheart. I know that I will find him soon. Besides, he needs to know that he is going to have a brother or a sister," she said with a grin.  
  
"You're having a baby?" Trunks asked with a big grin.  
  
Bulma nodded cheerfully, "Yes. I'm so happy about that, but I still miss my little son," she said.  
  
"Congratulations. I know that you deserve this happiness. I hope you find your son too," he said with a smile.  
  
'He looks so familiar!' Bulma thought as she looked at the young man in front of her. She smiled, "I have a very good investigator who is on the trail of my son. He is out of town right now going to high school's that he could have gone to. If he gets me a picture, then I will be able to find my son," Bulma said happily.  
  
Trunks nodded, "That's great! I really do hope, with all my heart, that you find him. A person as sweet as you deserves it," he said.  
  
"Thank you," Bulma replied, then she looked at her watch. "You know what, I have to go. I have so many things to do and it's getting late," she said sadly.  
  
"I have to get home too, or else my mom will wring my neck!" Trunks said as he reached for his wallet.  
  
"Let me," Bulma said as she placed a bill on the table.  
  
Trunks shook his head, "Please let me get this. I wouldn't feel good if I let you get this. If we talk another time you can get that check, please?" He asked her as if he were a small child asking for a cookie before dinner.  
  
Bulma sighed, "Ok. But next time I will get the check," she said as she grabbed her money and stood. "Thank you very much. Talking with you has made me feel so much better," she said.  
  
Trunks picked up the check and nodded, "I don't mind one bit. You feel more motherly than my own mom," he laughed as he walked out with her. "I'll see you next class Mrs. Briefs," he said as he walked over to his car.  
  
Bulma nodded, "Be safe Trunks," she called as she got into hers. Why did it make her heart hurt to see him leave her side? This was getting too strange, Bulma thought. She shook her head and turned the engine over, then she drove home, she needed to desperately feel Vegeta's comforting arms around her.  
  
~*~~*~  
  
"Where were you? Why is it that you didn't even bother to call me and let me know that you would be late?" 18 nagged once Trunks stepped through the door of the mansion they lived in.  
  
Trunks looked at her coolly, "You have never bothered me about this before, why are you doing it now?" he asked. "I have a cell you know, you could have called me if you were worried."  
  
"Don't use that insolent tone with me, Trunks," 18 said as she smacked him roughly upside the head. "Whether you like it or not I AM your mother. Now tell me where you were!" she commanded.  
  
"I was out having a coffee with one of my Professors," he said nonchalantly.  
  
"Which?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"My advanced physics teacher. I think you know her already," he said slyly.  
  
"Who is it?" 18 snapped.  
  
"Mrs. Bulma Briefs," he said sweetly. "I really like her," he added as an afterthought.  
  
"Is that so? She's your teacher," she said calmly. "Why didn't you tell me this before? And why are you going out with this woman?" her voice rose with every word that came out of her mouth.  
  
"First of all, you never asked me about my teachers or even what classes I was taking. Second of all, I wasn't going out with her the way you put it. She just inspires a sense of peace in me. Besides, she was telling me about a son that was stolen from her," he said sadly.  
  
18 looked at him carefully, "What exactly did she tell you about that?" she asked in curiosity.  
  
"She said that when her son was born, he was stolen from her. But she has hired an investigator that will get her a picture of her son. She will soon find him!" Trunks said happily.  
  
"An investigator?" 18 asked slowly. "Did she tell you who it was?"  
  
Trunks looked at her oddly. "No, we didn't talk about it too much. She's going to help me find my mother," he told her defiantly.  
  
Her ice-blue eyes narrowed and filled with anger. "You are going to continue with that stupid quest to meet the bitch that abandoned you?!" she snarled.  
  
"I will because I am old enough to make my own decisions. I will not be dissuaded from this, if you really know me, then you know that I will not back down. Goodnight, mom," he said the last word sharply. Then he turned and walked to his room.  
  
18 let out a string of curses and tried to calm herself. She needed to be serene and cool about this situation. She paced for a few minutes, pondering on what she should do to prevent Bulma and Vegeta of ever finding out about their son.  
  
Then she snapped her fingers in triumph. She would keep Trunks' identity a secret at all costs. No matter what. The blonde woman chuckled as she made her way to the bar of her home. She was just too brilliant for her own good.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
"Mrs. Briefs!"  
  
Bulma stopped before she entered her office at C.C. "Yes, Leela?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"Earlier this morning a woman called. She said that she was a friend of yours and that you have told her that you would give her your private investigator's number. Was I wrong in giving Mr. Stein's number to her?" she asked.  
  
Bulma thought about it for a moment. Then she frowned, "I don't remember anyone that was my friend asking me for Rick's number. Did the person leave their name?" she asked.  
  
Leela shook her head, "I'm sorry. I think I made a mistake," she said softly.  
  
Bulma smiled and shook her head, "Don't worry about it. There's no problem. Just be careful who you talk to. If someone calls and doesn't give you their name, don't give them any information whatsoever, it doesn't matter what they say, ok?"  
  
The secretary nodded and gave her a smile, "Thank you Mrs. Briefs," she said.  
  
Bulma nodded and then walked into her office, she needed to get many things done before tonight. Vegeta said that he wanted them to talk seriously about something, and she couldn't wait to find out what it was.  
  
Well into the afternoon, she received a visit from non other than Yamcha. He stepped into her office with a warm smile on his face and walked over to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Hey Bulma, how are you doing?" he asked.  
  
Bulma leveled a glare at him and stood up, walking around to stand in front of him. "Explain to me why it is that I saw YOU having dinner with 18 a few weeks ago. You know for a fact, how much that woman hurt me, and yet you seemed to be having a good time with her," she snapped.  
  
Yamcha looked at her with wide eyes and floundered for an answer. But he found that he had none, unless he lied to her. "It wasn't what you thought Bulma! I was merely having a professional conversation with her. Her daughter wants to get into my profession and she was asking me about the best schools, and what steps she had to take," he said in his defense.  
  
She looked at him suspiciously and sighed, for some reason, she didn't believe him. "I really do hope that those are the only reasons that you were with her. She went out of her way to make my life a living hell. She is a bad person Yamcha, she'll hurt you if you let her in," Bulma said softly.  
  
"I'm not letting her in, Bulma," he said seriously. "There is only one woman that I have wanted and will ever want in my life," Yamcha whispered as he reached up a hand and touched her face softly.  
  
"But you know I can't return those feelings, Yamcha. I love you, but not in the way that you would want me to," she whispered a bit sadly as she watched his heart break.  
  
"Why? I just can't understand why you can't love me," he said desperately.  
  
"Because you never took initiative, now you resort to begging her to love you. How pathetic," a deeper, annoyed voice said from the door.  
  
Bulma glared at him, "Vegeta please, this isn't the time for you to start with your hurtful words," she scolded.  
  
"What the hell is this bastard doing here?" Yamcha asked Bulma angrily.  
  
"Yamcha, Vegeta and I are back together," she said slowly. "I love him, even if he acts like a prick sometimes," she said as she looked at the short man.  
  
He merely sent her a scowl and walked towards her, leveling a glare at the other man in the room. "I have things to speak to her about, leave," he ordered.  
  
"Will you stop being a jerk?" Bulma asked him softly. Then she turned to Yamcha. "Maybe we can talk some other day, ok?"  
  
Yamcha just nodded slowly and bent down to give her a quick peck on her forehead. "Take care Bulma," he said before he walked out of her office.  
  
Bulma watched him go sadly, she didn't want to hurt Yamcha, but he had to understand that she couldn't love him, even if she wanted to. She turned to Vegeta and glared at him. "Why the hell do you have to be so rude?" she demanded.  
  
"Please woman. If you're too blind to see, then I'm not. It is clear that there is something going on between them and you refuse to see. That is why I can't tolerate him," Vegeta snapped.  
  
Bulma sighed and shook her head, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You haven't even asked us how we're doing," she said as she rubbed her still flat belly.  
  
"I can feel my brat, so there's no need to ask," he said haughtily.  
  
Her blue eyes narrowed and she pushed him away. "Really?" she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
He nodded and pulled her back into his arms, "How are you doing woman?" he asked her in a flat voice.  
  
"I'm doing great, thank you," she said with a grin.  
  
He 'hmphd' and kissed her softly, intertwining his thoughts with hers, letting her know how much he loved her, even though he didn't say it much. The feelings were so overwhelming that she started to cry.  
  
:: I want to show you something:: he whispered into her mind.  
  
Bulma nodded and squealed when he embraced her and floated into the air, going to the window and opening it. Then, he took off like a rocket as Bulma clung to him in shock. Her eyes took in the quickly disappearing ground and she closed them, praying to God that Vegeta wouldn't drop her.  
  
:: That is a very absurd thought, Bulma ::  
  
"I know, but you can't blame me for being scared," she muttered against his neck.  
  
They suddenly stopped and she felt Vegeta sit in an Indian style and then turn her around gently to sit on his lap. "Look," he said.  
  
Bulma opened her eyes and gasped. "This is beautiful!" she whispered as she took in the scenery.  
  
They were sitting high up in the clouds, but bellow them, she could see the expanse of the ocean, mountains and miles of beautiful forest trees. The highest mountain had snow at its peak, and the forest was surrounded by beautifully colored wild flowers.  
  
Then, Bulma looked down as something cold, smooth and metallic slipped onto her ring finger. Her eyes watered as she took in the shinning, silvery band with diamonds all around it.  
  
:: Marry me woman. You are my mate, but I want you to be mine in every sense, and this is the last thing to do. Will you give me the honor? ::  
  
:: Of course I will :: Bulma cried as she turned in his arms and kissed him, giving him the taste of her happy tears. Could it be possible to love a man the way she loved Vegeta?  
  
:: If it is possible that I love you the way I do. Then yes :: Vegeta said as he caressed her face.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
AM I forgiven for making you wait? I hope so.............  
  
How sweet! They are going to be together, but will they be happy? And what is 18 up to? I can guarantee you that it is nothing good, but you'll have to see it in the next chapter. Have a good weekend and I will try to update soon.  
  
Byebye  
  
~!Joey!~ 


End file.
